Rescues
by kit fisto's boyfriend
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan begin to realize their connection. The only thing keeping them from each other is themselves. It turns out that, for them to realize and admit their love, one of them has to be put in life-threatening danger. The mature rating will become clear later on the story... ANI/OBI. **All of the characters and places are the creation of George Lucas**
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I have to thank George Lucas for creating the amazing universe of Star Wars, all of this is a creation of his and I'm just playing around with the characters because I got bored ... Also the mature rating will become clearer farther on during the story. Hope you guys enjoy my very first FanFiction!

* * *

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"We are running late to the Council meeting again, Anakin, I hope this time Master Windu recognizes who's to blame."

Anakin just frowned to his master's remark, knowing that any added comment would be fired right back at him. They walked quickly through the Jedi Temple's halls as the yellow light from the soft Coruscant sunset penetrated the windows. When another Jedi passed by, they saluted without delaying more their appearance. Walking side by side, their robes swiftly rubbed against each other and their footsteps rhythmically collided into harmony.

They entered the Council Room silently, trying not to get any attention from the already ongoing summit. "Well, it's nice for you two to show up." All the present Jedi Masters were concentrated on the tactics, but Master Windu never forgot to comment on Anakin's frequent mistakes, it was a recurring reminder of his doubtful feelings towards the young Jedi Knight. "I was actually expecting you both to be late yet again." He raised his brows and turned to the hologram of Master Plo Koon that stood in the middle of the dim room. "Take a seat."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan did as told and sat around the holotable. Not many Jedi were present in the room. The war had made them divide and spread their few members through-out the galaxy, many of the knights, padawans, generals and masters were now probably either in battle, secret missions, or in diplomatic confrontations. Most of the members of the Jedi Council were, also, absent, taking care of the matters of highest importance. Master Yoda being one of them.

"Master Plo Koon, please continue." Obi-Wan's words were apologetic, he then gave a swift look at Anakin, whose response was a rapid wink.

"Actually, Master Kenobi, I had just finished with the report on the outer rim when you and Skywalker walked in." Obi-Wan once again scowled at Anakin, who was then beginning to feel a bit ashamed... only a bit. "But I will gladly tell you about the progress in person when you arrive."

With the Ken Dor's last words, Anakin was quickly off his seat and almost barked out, directing himself to both Master Windu and the hologram, "What do you mean exactly?" He was anxious to get out of the Jedi Temple. He had been waiting for another mission since his and his Master's arrival two weeks ago after a short misunderstanding in Ryloth. Once they had arrived to Corruscant they were both assigned to attend the Galactic Republic's meetings; there was something about guarding the senators and attending their political conferences that was too unfulfilling for someone like Anakin.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, your padawan , and yourself will go aid Mater Plo to the outer rim. He will explain more about your mission once you arrive to his battleship." Mace Windu, without any more words to say, left the room with a serious countenance, followed by Master Fisto's white smile, Ki-Adi-Mundi's signature wink and Secura's formal reverence.

"We will arrive soon." Obi-Wan turned off the transmission and turned to his companion. "You are so..."

"Provocative?" Anakin dimmed the lights with the force and walked out of the room, following his master.

"I was leaning more to a lucky and careless young Jedi Knight."

"Well, Master, I will take that as a complement." He showed a bright smile to his slightly annoyed master.

Obi-Wan, at the sight of Anakin's playful smirk, turned away, "Go find Ahsoka, we are leaving." He walked away, effortlessly moving his feet slightly above the ground, his bronze long hair marching along with a bump bump. Anakin was mystified by his Mater's usual yet unconscious marching, already recognizable for the long years of the two Jedi sharing their personal traits. The younger Jedi watched closely as Obi-Wan walked away, staring at his familiar muscular back until he was out of sight. "And Anakin, don't forget your light saber this time!"

...

Anakin walked into the dorms quietly, planning to scare his Master before their departure. The doors slid automatically and closed once he was inside. The warm sunset reflected on most surfaces, the view was magnificent, the whole city was at ease, it maintained its usual atmosphere of busyness and inwards soundless commotion, but it was still stunning.

He walked towards one of the doors, passing right by their small kitchen and living-room. He had shared this same dorm with his Master ever since he arrived to the Temple after the turmoil in Naboo, after they both lost Qui-Gon Jinn.

_He remembered arriving to Coruscant for the first time. The thoughts of never going back to his old life scared him, made him feel empty, incomplete and lonely; yet, his new life filled his adventurous heart with a small spark of thrill. Some months passed, while the Jedi Council debated on young Anakin's permanent stay and his training, but even when they agreed to let him stay, the worry and concern still hindered the boy's mind, time had no effect on his emotional state. He was alone in the universe, leaving his mom at Tatooine and Padme at Naboo, the only person that was there for him was Obi-Wan._

_Like Anakin, Obi-Wan at first felt out of place and perplexed after his precious loss. He was confused about his life, his training, his master, the whole Jedi Council and the universe. But most of all, he was confused about his new companion, his responsibility. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Part because he didn't feel ready to teach the young boy and part because he felt guilty of his own Master's death and the thought of replacing Qui-Gon cut through his heart._

_After talking to Master Yoda, he came to his senses and decided to pass on his knowledge to Anakin, after all, it had been his Master's last wish. With time they grew closer and closer to each other, not only as Master and Padawan, but as the only important parts of each other's lives. Their bond for each other grew stronger and deeper with the years and the missions and the sharing of small unimportant moments. However, it came to a point, in Anakin's maturing years, right before the Clone Wars had begun, where it became bewildering again. Not because he felt alone, but because he knew that if he lost his Master he would lose everything in his world. That particular feeling aroused, it became much more stronger once he found out about his mother's departure. It was then that for the very first time, he realized that his Master was the only one there for him._

Anakin heard a noise coming from one of the doors, his Master's bedroom. Intending to fright Obi-Wan before their new mission, he opened the door slowly and poked his head inside the room. There he was, muscular and slightly tanned from their last mission together. He was shirtless, his toned right arm was resting itself against the massive window that let the orange light into the dark room, he was probably finished packing for their new assignment.

Anakin observed as his Master inhaled and exhaled, watching his vaguely hairy chest go up and down at a peaceful pace. He stood at the foot of the door, pondering upon his feelings towards the man. _How was it possible for him to feel this way? What would Obi say if he found out how he felt? What would everyone else say? Did Obi-feel the same way he did? _

His gazing and thought became interrupted by somebody walking into their dorms. He quickly closed Obi-Wan's door and rushed towards the living room. "Ahso... Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" He tried to calm himself down by massaging his own hands, his breathing fast-paced. _Had his Master noticed him leaving his door?_ _Force! What's wrong with me!_

"I came because Master Luminara told me to see you, she said something about leaving the temple to help out Master Plo in the outer rim." She was ready, sack in hand, lightsabers secured on her belt, prepared for any orders. Her expression was thirsting for action. "Master, are you okay?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine, let me go get ready... we will leave in a minute." He hasted without a second-thought to his room. Just as Anakin's door closed shut, Obi-Wan emerged from his room, he had his beige Jedi robes on and a small bag of supplies on his right hand, a large grin hanging on his unshaven face.

"Ahsoka, nice to see you, have you by any chance seen Anakin?" He walked with the glory of a powerful man, though he didn't intend to do so.

"Yes Master, he is getting ready to leave." She said, looking at her Master's room.

"Alright then, shall we wait for him at the Twilight?" With a nod from Ahsoka they both walked out of the dorms, walking placidly towards their ship, eager for their new mission, leaving Anakin alone in his room.

He began packing silently, his window's blinds closed, the light that dimly penetrated through them reminded him of his ongoing loneliness. He decided to only pack a clean pair of Jedi robes and a mental picture of his secretly beloved Master.

Anakin walked out of the room followed only by his own force signature.

* * *

**(By the way, before you continue reading, this story is based on romance, however it will also include action and violence, after all, it is Star Wars we are talking about. The next chapters will have some build-up on the romantic problems as well as in their Jedi mission. I hope you guys at least get to the end of part I, let's just say that it gets tense...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

They had just arrived at Master Plo Koon's Republic Battleship, after traveling through light-years, when Obi-Wan immediately took off to the central-control bridge, where the Jedi Master and the Clone Generals were beginning the meeting. Without slowing down his pase, he jumped off their transport, almost yelling back, "I need to get some information about our stay here, we were instructed here for a reason, Anakin. You and Ahsoka help the clones with the cargo. Meet me at the bridge when you're finished." The last words were barely audible for

"What's up with him?" Ahsoka was a bit bewildered, the young padawan wasn't yet used to the elder Jedi's ways. She had known Obi-Wan for almost three long years, and fought along him countless times during the war, yet the surprises of his attitude were never absent. Every time she met him again, she learned some interesting new facts about the zealous Jedi Master. He never stopped surprising her.

Anakin turned to the small Republic transport they had just arrived in and began carrying out the supplies. Most of the contents were either food or armament requested by Master Plo Koon himself. "Let me get that." There were four clones carrying an immense metallic box, its heavy weight making them saunter tremendously slow. They all let go at Anakin's command, grateful for the Jedi's help, Anakin then continued by carrying the box with the help Force and placing it outside the craft, next to the rest of the load. "Obi-Wan is a special Jedi, Snips, you should have learned that by now." _He is the most special Jedi of them all, _he thought.

"All Jedi are special in their own way, Master. For example you..." a serious thus sarcastic grin beamed on her face.

He answered with the rolling of his eyes. "Yes, of course, every living being for that matter, but Obi-Wan is just... different."

"Yeah, sure Master, whatever you say. Let's just get this done."

...

They arrived at the bridge minutes later after finishing unloading, both Jedi Masters were still informing each other about the progress of the Republic fleet against the Separatist army. Data about won battles in different sectors and the loses of many troopers during the multiple battles. When Master Plo gave out the exact number of casualties and heavily wounded clones, Anakin noticed the veiled twitch on Obi-Wan's face. He knew him better than any other being in the galaxy, he knew exactly how he felt about violence, he could feel what his master felt in that moment...despair. Years and years of coexisting, of sharing their entire lives, opinions, feelings, and hearts had created a firm bond between Master and Knight. "What terrible news." He rubbed his flawless beard for a moment. "So why has Master Mace send us here? I don't suppose a battle. We don't seem to have arrived with enough troops to back-up such task." Only Anakin could perceive the slight touch of sorrow still lynching from his Master's voice. He was good with deception, which had made him a great negotiator, probably the best one of the Jedi Council, but even though he could fool almost everyone in the galaxy he could never hideaway his true _thoughts_ from Anakin.

"No, that's not why you are here, no. The Jedi Council has decided to send us all into a rather important mission..." Plo Koon's expressions changed as he talked, but his mask covered them from his partners sight.

Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and whispered without sharing a direct look, "Are you okay Master?" He gently placed his left hand on his master's stiffened shoulder.

"I'm fine Anakin, let's listen." He slowly stepped away from Anakin and walked towards Master Plo, both staring into the universe laying before them, millions of stars and planets, most of which were highly populated and at war. Obi-Wan kept on thinking about all the innocent lives lost.

Anakin was left standing alone in the middle of the room, his left hand had fallen to his side.

"You see that planet Master Kenobi," With a large scarlet finger the tall Kel Dor pointed at a small planet that lay distanced away from the ship, four moons, all differently sized, floating around it's olive atmosphere. "That's where we land."

"Onderon? Isn't it?" Said the padawan as she began skimming through the files in a computer.

"That's right Ahsoka." Master Plo always spoke with his rough voice, not showing any emotion at all. He was thought of as a tough Jedi, for he was, but his personality wasn't lacking. "Our mission is rather simple, but there are multiple obstacles we will face, not to mention that we are not sure of what we might find."

"The beasts." Padawan Tano kept on skimming though data about the planet. "It's a planet infested by many wild animals. And the landscape doesn't look accommodating either." Everyone waited for the sharp Jedi to go on. "There aren't any cities except for a large community called Iziz, the inhabitants build it in the past in order to survive the monsters whom they shared the planet with. It's surrounded by immense walls that work as protection. They are quite reserved from any contact outside their planet." She looked up from the screen, not at all pleased with the information found in the archives.

"And it is heavily guarded also. Turrets guard it's outsides as well as Separatists troops." Added Plo still looking at the stars and the many worlds.

"I thought the planet was a neutral system, they have enough survival problems on their own civilization to be at the slightest interested in the war." Ahsoka walked up to the two Jedi Masters. "I don't understand."

"That must be where we come in then." said Anakin.

"Exactly." Plo turned to the cobalt crystal hologram that hovered in the middle of the room, he pressed a button and a floating image of the main city appeared. "Iziz has been home for secret Separatist research and meetings. One of the Separatist's members, Mina Bonteri, has lent her home world to their cause. Since it's a _neutral_ planet it seemed to be the perfect hideout for plan making. Since, we got the information we have sent some spies to investigate on the matter, however none of them made it back, moments later after they arrived to the inside the city we loose all possible contact with them."

Everyone present in the room took a look at the hologram, four armored turrets around the city's perimeter, at least a dozen tanks, and battle droids protecting the city's only entrance, making it impossible for a ground assailment and absurd to try and make a surprise air attack without harming any civilians or spending trooper's lives. "Iziz, it holds most of the planet's inhabitants, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Anakin, that makes the task even more difficult to accomplish." Obi-Wan answered to this, looking at Anakin, he made a swift worried gesture and then turned to Plo. "So what's the plan?"

"We secretly attack on land. It will only be possible to land some distance away from the capital, otherwise the turrets will start firing at the appearance of our ships, and with the civilians unwarned, we won't be able to respond to an attack like that without harming innocents." The Master looked at the three Jedi and the four clone commanders that stood around the hologram. "This will be a difficult mission, there are animals out there that will attack without warning, but it's the only way to get to the city unnoticed."

* * *

** ( So I decided to stop here because I don't want to fixate too much on the Jedi mission, but more on Anakin and Obi Wan; the next chapters will have much more of their relationship and their feelings towards life and each other)

***(And a little spoiler, Obi-Wan will have his own introspective chapter very soon... I'm not sure if it should be #4 or #5 )


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The talk continued for half-an-hour, everyone giving their own opinions about the plan. After much arguing it was set. The Jedi and some clones would land away from the city and infiltrate undercover, at different times, and take out the turrets from within. Then the rest of the clones will land on the perimeter and attack the battle droids, causing enough distractions for the Jedi indoors to capture the Separatists inside the City.

For the plan to commence they just needed to get the necessary rest.

The battle ship was dormant, most of the clones were sleeping, saving energy for battle. Master Plo meditated in the bridge and Ahsoka slept silently on her room. Obi-Wan stayed up, watching out for any unwanted disturbances. Anakin lay on his bunker looking at the ceiling, uncomfortable by the quiet and the stillness in the force. Tossing and turning, he tried to get some sleep. After many useless attempts he decided to take a walk around the ship's halls.

The corridors were cold, typical in outer space. Anakin, being used to the warmth of his home-planet, thought of it as the only bad thing about flying. His dark Jedi garments were made especially to fit almost every climate, but the defiant Jedi Knight didn't find this fact to be accurate.

He didn't know where he was headed, he just kept walking, thinking, wondering about the war, about his departed mother, about the politicians and their useless talks, about his young apprentice, and specially about his dearest master. At some point he lost himself on thought, flying away into that sound place on his mind. He remembered the talk he had had with Obi-Wan, the reason they had arrived at the Council Meeting late earlier that day. How he was about to tell Obi-Wan the truth, about how he felt about the force, about what he thought of his life as a Jedi, and about he felt about him, his striking master. He clearly remembered everything. _The way Obi-Wan walked relaxed out of his quarters and the way he confidently took his Master's arm and pulled him aside. "Master, I believe we need to talk." He had said. And his Master didn't hesitate, they were still on time. So they together sat on a couch in the middle of the melancholy sundown. "Master, I really don't know how to start." And he didn't, he had practiced his speech many times on his head, but every time he tried to say it out loud, his tongue would get stuck or he would just change the subject._

_"Just tell me, my padawan." Obi-Wan always spoke with a soft yet firm voice with others, with Anakin it was less demanding and more delicate, knowing each other perfectly as master and padawan, as close friends, he needn't had to demonstrate any authority towards him at the time. "You know you can tell me anything."_

_"Yes, I... I know." Anakin recalled taking time to calm down, breathing deeply as he began. "I feel like the force is turning inside me, as if it was transforming into something new, I have never felt this before... well I have actually; but not like this, not with this amount of power and eagerness. It is changing me, confusing me, Master." Obi-Wan waited for his partner to continue. "Life as a Jedi, the Jedi Code, do you believe it to be necessary, Master, all of it? Do you think it is entirely true, everything that's part of it?"His eyes shone vibrantly with anxiety, he looked into his Master's own gray eyes, trying to read them trying to understand._

_Obi looked a bit perplexed but firmly answered his question, "No, not all of it." There was a moment of pure silence while Anakin decided how to proceed, however his Master continued, adding to his reply, "But I follow it, because it's my obligation as a protector of the peace, it's my life, Ani." With those words Anakin felt disoriented and vague. Taking in his Master's words he stared down at Obi-Wan's booted feet for a long time, stuck._

"Anakin! Anakin wake up." Slowly Anakin gained consciousness, only to stare at Obi-Wan's round reflective eyes, his thick eyebrows, his hanging brown hair bangs hovering above Anakin's forehead. "Anakin are you okay?"

"Master... Master... Master!" Coming back to reality he shook, fast, nervous, instinctively pushing his robotic arm in-front of himself, hitting Obi-Wan straight in the nose. He sat up and took some seconds to calm down, he had fallen asleep in the middle of a hallway.

"Bloody!... Anakin! What the hell was that for!" Obi-Wan, resting his head and back towards the nearest wall, held his hands over his nose, which poured blood frenziedly. "That hurt!"

Anakin was now conscious, but feeling worse than ever. He protected his Master in the battlefield, saving his life countless times from Sith, blasters, and beasts; but outside the battle he was apparently the only one who could harm him in any way. "Force Master, crap, you're bleeding!" He stood quickly from his resting place and crawled towards his Master with a preoccupied countenance.

"Oh no really? This isn't blood, it's just sauce! Damn it Anakin, what the hell!" He made pressure against the bleeding nose, grunting heavily. The liquid dripped out and propelled on his white robe. "Damn it."

Anakin carefully got closer to Obi, and with cautious and gentle movements tried to calm his Master down. "I'm so sorry, I was dreaming, I was... shit sorry! Here lay down, let me see." He helped his Master lay down on the cold ground, placing his mechanical hand under Obi-Wan's head. "Move your hands so I can see the damage." Obi-Wan did as suggested as Anakin's human hand skimmed through his teacher's face making sure that he hadn't made any terrible bruises.

"Is it bad? Is it that bad?" Obi asked, worried. He had never cared about injuries during the battle, probably because the adrenaline let him only concentrate on the task and forget about actual hurt, but in that moment he could just feel the pain drift through his face.

"No... not really... let's take you to the medic, though. " He picked up his master from the floor and into his powerful arms. He moved fast on his feet, concerned about his Master's being. Nervous about what he had done. Feeling guiltier than ever. "I'm really sorry, Obi-Wan, I just... I was dreaming..."

"What kind of dream was that my friend, that made you attack your Master?" Anakin was surprised by his Master's never-lacking humor. Nevertheless, he felt like crap.

"Nothing, just... nothing. Here." They arrived at a large room occupied by resting clones with bandages and machines, he rested Obi down on a metal table and left him at the droids' hands. He then walked away, deciding to wait outside. Crammed with self-blame.

...

His nose had started to mend, the healer droids applied the fastest method on Obi-Wan, they said the broken nose would be in perfect condition after five hours. "Perhaps he should rest, it would help the process accelerate without delay." Anakin attentively listened to the little droid, taking in all of the instructions and precautions. "He shan't force his body's muscles. I advise for him to lay upwards for the time being." The robot left to attend an injured clone that could barely breathe. "Excuse me."

Obi-Wan was awake but his eyes were tightly closed. The droids had eased the pain with bacta but the healing method they utilized included nano-robots that worked on his nose from the inside. They itched and moved inside his face, making it extremely uncomfortable. He tried ignoring the irritation by meditating, but even that was ineffective. Anakin sensed his Master's frustration, "They said it would ease down after some time."

"It's been what... twenty minutes? And the annoying little things still feel like needles brushing themselves roughly against my face." Obi-Wan, still with his eyes closed, tried lowering his tone of livid discomfort. He knew how Anakin felt, their connection with the Force let him sense the guilt and blame that his padawan burdened against himself. Even though it was indeed Anakin's fault, he didn't want to let grieve affect his partner, for it was his worst enemy. "I've had worse though, in fact, it's starting to get relaxing, like Twi'lek acupuncture."

"Don't lie to me Obi-Wan, I can sense your irritation." He was leaning against the white bed where the elder Jedi lay uncomfortably ."I'm sorry, I really am sorry. It was an instinct, I... I hadn't noticed you there, I thought you were... something else." He mingled with his fingers and tapped his right foot's tip into the ground.

"Am I so ugly? Is that why I scared you? My face _does_ resemble a rancor." He didn't open his eyes but he gave a vague smile. Anakin stared at the short lasting smile, watching closely to the lips that not long ago cursed at the pain that he himself had caused.

"You are not at all ugly, no." Anakin kept a close watch at the other Jedi's face, noticing the little flinches that gave out near the man's nose. He had never thought of his Master as someone ugly, on the contrary, his Master was a very attractive middle aged human. He noticed when beings stared at him, both female and male and from the other species' sexes. He remember his jealousy whenever his teacher flirted with significant others in bars or even in political meetings, for the sake of positive non-violent negotiations; he could ease the mood of an angry crowd by only offering a swift white smile or a rise of his thick copper eyebrows. Ever time this happened Anakin heated inside, wanting to switch places with them politicians, just to be able to be the victim of Obi's remarkable technique.

Anakin kept looking closely at every memorized detail of his Master's face, every freckle and whisker, his all-so-powerful dimples, and taking in the placements of new war scars. He couldn't ignore these last ones, but even though they were considered by some to be unappealing, Anakin saw them as striking signs of his friend's courageous and daring personality. He added them to the many reasons he felt the way he felt about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He stopped staring at the sight of his Master's open silver eyes watching him. Embarrassed, he hastily threw his glare to the ground. _How long had I been staring? "_I better go tell Master Plo Koon about this." He stood up and without hesitation walked out the room, leaving Obi-Wan slightly perplexed in the slim bed. He didn't look back.

The halls seemed colder than usual, Anakin was still looking to the ground. Had Obi-Wan noticed him gazing? _Crap, I can't believe it._

"Master!" Ahsoka was ran towards him with great speed, her light sabers dangling to her sides with every move of her long legs. "Master, where have you been?" She noticed Anakin's preoccupied look. "Are you okay Master? And where is Master Kenobi, we've been waiting for quite some time in the bridge." Anakin was still looking at the ground. Ahsoka, noticing Anakin's strange behavior, took hold of his left palm and looked straight into his eyes. Clearly she no longer cared about getting to the meeting, "Master, are you okay?"

He didn't want to upset her, not with this anyways, so he gave her the short version of the story.

...

"Well, I hope he gets better soon, this changes the plans though." They had been sitting in the icy floor while Anakin explained about Obi-Wan's condition, "We must go tell Master Plo about this." She stood up and held a firm hand to her master. He took it, stood up, and they both ran to the bridge.

"Well this clearly changes things." Master Plo didn't ask for any more details, he hadn't been told who was accountable for the misfortune or what had genuinely happened, he was only informed of Obi-Wan's broken nose. "Ok, here's what we'll do." He turned towards the two young Jedi that stood next to the hologram of Iziz. "I was supposed to venture first with Ahsoka, to check the territory, since we are a bit more familiarized with the terrain, but due to the events mentioned here's how it goes." He touched some buttons on the screen that rested in front of him until the image expanded into an elongated map that showed the surroundings of the capital city. "Ahsoka, you must at least know where this is." He pointed at a green dot that floated kilometers away from the city.

"Yes, it's the ritual cave, it's east of the city's border, about an hour away to be exact." She was a padawan with not only her master's ability with the saber but also Yoda's impressive memory skills.

"Exactly, that's where you and your Master will land. We will need you to enter trough the east of the fortress without being detected and disable the first and second turret, it will cause enough attention for me and Master Obi-Wan to land closer to the city and hinder the western towers. When we all finish we'll meet at the southern city square and cause a distraction, this will lend time for the troopers to enter through the main entrance of the capital and save us time with the Separatist hunt"

Anakin tried to pay attention but his mind still wondered with distant thoughts of his Master. When Plo explained the separation of the members in the mission, he felt a trifling yet sturdy anxiety in the force. He had always been next to Obi-Wan during difficult duties like this. They'd always had each other's backs, they protected one another. How was he supposed to do so from the other side of the charge.

"So it's settled then." Anakin hadn't cared about the rest of the plan, he knew his padawan would inform him later on, she was a much more professional Jedi than he was, in every way. They respected each other. "I will go and check on Obi-Wan, you two get ready to depart, and remember that there are beasts out there, so have your eyes open. May the Force be with you two." Plo Koon walked out of the room, leaving Master and Padawan alone.

"What's the plan again, Snips?"

With a roll of her puffy eyes and a jab with her elbow she simply said, walking away, "One day you won't have me to do the difficult jobs, Master." She turned her head, still on foot, and blinked.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

They landed on the emerald lands minutes later. The decision had been made to not bring any troopers along, not even the commanders to help them on their mission. They could move swifter through the condensation of unknown flora alone, besides, they didn't know what they would encounter. Ahsoka had memorized the information given on the computer but it obviously lacked much description. The planet was green alright, most of the dirt and water that covered it was so, indeed, green. Tall slender trees occupied most of their path as they tried to gradually gain pace, they had an hour according to plan to set off the diversion, but the computer hadn't described the uncomfortable wet atmosphere and the slightly heavier gravity.

The young padawan ruled the front of their walk, she had a greater tracking senses than her Master, for she lacked no attention to her surroundings. Maintaining her ears and eyes wide open she began growing skeptical about the situation, no animal encounters yet.

Anakin, a bit disoriented by the whole situation, followed right behind, trusting his life to Ahsoka. They drifted through the greenery scenery with an eerie yet comfortable silence.

About half an hour passed by before any movement around gave them a hint. Ahsoka, as well as a very sidetracked Anakin, sensed it. "Master, wait, did you hear that?" He nodded and pulled out his blue light saber, his padawan, mimicking his action. They were now side by side, waiting for the smallest giveaway of the movement's residence.

_Shrift_.

Anakin quickly pushed Ahsoka to the side, almost throwing her of balance, himself diving to the ground on the other side of the track. A big brown creature had galloped from inside the bushes towards them, five pointy horns in its forehead, aiming directly at its living pray. Six muscled legs gave it the speed necessary to propel with extreme speed. It's eyes were small but shone of hunger.

Right after its first miss, it turned around without vacillation and focused on one of the Jedi. Anakin.

He had dealt with beasts like this before, probably a genetic sibling of the Geonosis' Reek he had long ago fought against. "Ahsoka, I'll handle this guy." He didn't mean to show off, but after all, wild conflicts were his specialty. Ahsoka climbed a tree and watched closely as his master faced the creature, ready to hop in if needed.

Anakin and the Reek stood with anticipating anxiety for attacking, both holding their steady ground. After some moments of hesitation, the animal drove itself with fury against the Jedi Knight. Anakin wasn't expecting the heavy beast to move with such speed, but thankfully he had good reflexes, and just as the Reek's head pulled up next to his own, he force-leaped into the thick air, perfectly evading the assault. The beast, however, was clearly underestimated. It quickly turned around just as Anakin began to face gravity, almost nearly landing on the long sharpened horns on the beast's skull, though landing butt-wise into its spinal cord, forcing it to give a loud groan. But now he had the advantage. He stood up on the Reek's back and pummeled his saber into the animals vertebrae, immobilizing him instantly. "Sorry, but no dinner tonight." He then slammed his blue sword into its head, granting it a quick death.

He stepped of the corpse and turned to his padawan, saber now securely hanging on his belt. She was sitting on a tall branch, looking not at her Master but at the close jungle-like mess. Trees began shaking chaotically, the muddy ground joining in the trembling. "Master, we got a problem." She finished her last word just as an entire pack of the Reek creatures emerged from the bushes. "Master get out of there!" The animals seemed to not notice anything, they ran carelessly within the jungle, bumping into one another multiple times, crashing into trees and stepping on stones. "Master!" She bellowed urgently as the other Jedi jumped into a distant tree, holding on for his life, a pool of moving mass laying violently under his feet.

...

They were obligated to wait a long time before the animals were all out of sight. They stepped down to the jungle's soil, still looking out for any movements. "What could've made them act with such paranoia?" Ahsoka, assured by the silence that threats had left, waited for her Master to answer.

"I have no idea, and I really don't want to stick around and find out." They had wasted valuable minutes of the mission waiting for the animals to clear, they couldn't misuse any more time. "Come on."

They continued their walk, at a faster rate this time. They agreed that there were no more moments of delay to exploit, not when the whole mission depended on _their_ first move. His thoughts going back and forth between their task and between his injured Master abandoned at the ship. How could he work with the worry? His fault and his guilt? He still had flashbacks of his Master's watery eyes and bloody nose.

Ahsoka could easily read Anakin's worried brow, "Wait Master, don't hurry yourself so much, I can sense your anxiety." She grabbed Anakin's arm, forcing him to a halt. "Talk to me Master, you've been distant lately."

He looked at her eyes but immediately broke contact, worried that she would read his conflicted expression, "We are on a mission Ahsoka, there's no time to talk, we have orders." He yanked away and kept on walking.

"Since when do you care about obeying orders?" This hadn't made effect on her Master, for it was a very obvious response, she tried another approach, wanting the other Jedi to confine on her trust the way they confined on each other during battle. "Master, I'm serious, stop. Ever since we arrived to the Jedi Temple weeks ago I've felt something hindering your thoughts. Something's troubling you, Master, I wish you could trust me." It had worked. Her words pushed into Anakin's heart. He came to a break.

"It's... it's about Obi-Wan." He gestured his apprentice to continue walking, raising his right eyebrow, "I don't surely know myself what it is."

Ahsoka knew about Anakin's and Obi-Wan's troubled personal relationship. Ever since she met them she could sense a connection on the Force that lingered between the two Jedi, something uncommon between any other Force-users. "What about him exactly?"

"I... I seem to... I really don't find this an appropriate subject for such a young person like you. You'll surly not understand."

With a jerk of her head she insisted, "Try me."

...

Anakin walked and talked at the same time. Carefully paying attention to the path, he began expressing himself to Ahsoka, who just followed and listened carefully to her Master's uncomfortable tone of bemusement and consternation. Her Master, embellishing his thoughts out loud, constantly sent worried looks at her. She was expecting unusual news, for she hadn't seen Anakin act with such misery, ever, but she wasn't at all prepared to hear what she was told.

Yes, she had had doubts, she was a very observant being. She had noticed the many times Anakin's eyes contemplated Obi-Wan, but this was mostly either on training or during injury-checkup after each mission, she had never given the fact close thinking. But it kind of made sense. The two Jedi did spend all of the time together, they lived together, they shared moments and anecdotes and feelings and thoughts. A life. She could understand Anakin's partial explanation.

"Snips, it's something very difficult to talk about, you know,_ these_ feelings." He had to let it all out, now that they were alone, and he trusted her to attentively listen. "It's just the way he moves, the way he talks, his genuine feelings, they way he treats others and myself, it's how he negotiates and how he defends his team as his children; it's his all, his everything. I love everything about him."

"And it sounds weird, I know it does, it's even confusing to me, Snips. And I don't know what to do." Ahsoka just listened, trying to stay calm and pay attention to what was happening. "It's against the Jedi Code, the council will never approve, not to mention that I am already married to Padme, which makes it the same amount more baffling. I love her, I truly do, I know so, but this... this is just different. It's stronger. It's deeper and incomprehensible. It's a mystery to myself. I don't even know what's happening." He stopped for a minute, taking in some air and wiping the sweat off his forehead with a trembling hand. "But the worst of it all is, the thing that truly burns my inside, is the thought of Obi-Wan's rejection towards me. Sometimes the whole world around me escapes my reasoning, and I'm left alone to wonder about that ridiculous idea of Obi-Wan finding out and refusing to be with me. Which is just stupid... heart-breaking..."

There was silence for a while. Only silence. They had stopped moving and now stood staring into each other's eyes. Master and Padawan both drowning on thoughts about the matter. Ahsoka wanted to say something, had the wish to console her Master in any way possible. She didn't know what was happening, it was all _news_ for her. It was too much to take in. It was daunting, yet, it explained so much.

After some moments she calmly said to him, taking his damp hands into hers, "It's okay." She smiled and hugged her troubled Master. "It really is, it's fine."

* * *

** (I really respect Anakin's relationship with Ahsoka, and I felt that most of the fanfics of Ani/Obi romance have a lack on Ahsoka, I wanted her to be a part of it all. The next chapter I hope you guys love, it is now all about Obi-Wan!)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Obi-Wan had fallen asleep during the itchiness, he hadn't rested for at least an entire rotational day and since he wasn't allowed to move, he took advantage of the moment. It wasn't a nice sleep though, the nanobots continued working on his nose and his rest got interrupted multiple times by the smell of blood and bacta. He tossed and turned on the thick mattress while reminding himself to remain head-up. It was a tedious manner but it gave him some time to rest, which, through the eyes of a Jedi, could never be unwelcome. One thought lingered on his mind the whole time... it had been about an hour since he last saw Anakin.

He remembered the blame that reflected on his padawan's blue eyes. Obi-Wan could now feel what Anakin had; maybe if he hadn't showed as much pain his padawan wouldn't have burdened himself the way he did. The truth is that he had exaggerate the hurt; yes the punch had caused tremendous ache, but just the simple sight of Anakin made Obi-Wan's heart drown on happiness, that effortless fact cured Obi of almost any pain. When Anakin took him into his arms and carried him, Obi could feel the hardened biceps of his friend rubbing against his back, his head caught between Anakin's chin and his massive chest, he could listen to the worried pounding of his padawan's heart. It was glory knowing that Anakin cared that much for him; he smiled the whole time and his padawan hadn't even noticed.

When they arrived at the medical droids and he was left alone, the pain came drifting back. However, some minutes later, when Anakin entered the room, Obi's worries flew away once again. Just the presence, it brought joy to his insides.

When they began talking he could feel the hurt from both men. He stared at Anakin the same way the younger Jedi stared, and none had absolutely no clue. They were both lost in each other's eyes without being able to read out their sensations... for such a longer time than it actually was. Once Anakin noticed, Obi-Wan remember him trotting away ashamed. S_weet._

Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of it. He had been confused ever since the battle of Geonosis when they had fought Count Dooku. They had waited alone for hours for rescue to come, Master Yoda was meditating after his long Force duel so the only person that was there to take care of Any was Obi himself. The injured Jedi tried to hide his panic and distress, but it was all so clear. Not only could his master sense it in the Force but also feel it in the air that escaped Anakin's dry lips.  
While waiting, Obi-Wan took Anakin's amputated arm and held on tight to a secure grip on his only hand, Anakin rested on his Master's lap shaking and sweating, both from pain and growing fret. His eyes were wet and his mouth trembled. Obi-Wan couldn't do anything to console him, he could only wait by his side and hold on to him firmly. So he did.

It was almost three hours later that rescue arrived.

Obi-Wan had never felt as terrible; when Dooku had struck his padawan he thought the next move would be the end, his heart stopped beating and his eyes shook uncontrollably while searching hopeful for a way to aid his beloved. In the ground, almost completely unconscious, he couldn't help but burn with the thought of Anakin being killed. If it weren't for Yoda, he would've lost the person he loved the most in the galaxy... forever. It was then, after a close encounter with Dooku, with death, that Obi-Wan finally realized how much he really cared for his padawan, his closest friend...

Plo Koon walked into the pale icy room and sat right next to Obi-Wan's feet, the same place where Anakin had sat not too long ago. Obi tried to sit up but the medical droid stopped him and reminded him about the nanobot treatment. "Don't overwork yourself, I've come only to see how you're holding up." Master Plo was quite friendly, even in difficult times of war, unlike most of the other strained Jedi Masters.

"Well for the moment I'm doing fine, I won't delay the mission for much longer." This time Obi-Wan tried to straighten up only his neck, yet the droid warned him once again.

"You are no delay, the mission has already commenced." he gave a quick smirk, hidden away by his oxygen mask, his scarlet cheeks folding, the only sign of face expression.

Obi-Wan, perplexed, looked at the elder Jedi and asked, "Wait, weren't you and Ahsoka going to provide the initial distraction? It's way too dangerous for her to adventure out alone."

"Not to worry, she is accompanied by _your_ Padawan. I'm sure they'll do just fine together." Obi began to worry, he knew for sure Ahsoka was able to travel and endure in environment like the particular planet, her home world was not too different from Onderon, but Anakin wasn't used to jungles, indeed, he abhorred them.

Obi-Wan gave the idea some thought and just when he was about to hesitate against the plan he realized that they had already departed. "Don't you worry, they are a good team!" -_me and him are a good team_- Obi thought.

"When did they land?"

"About an hour ago, they must be getting ready to signal at this very moment, that's another reason why I've come." Master Plo stood up and called out the hovering silver droid, "How long until he can walk again?"

"The treatment will end in five minutes." said the bitter tone.

"Good," he turned to his fellow Jedi, "Master Kenobi, I'll see you in the platform when you're ready, I will get the troops informed." And he walked out the room, Obi-Wan now anxious to leave and see his padawan on firm ground, in battle, yes, but just the thought of looking at Anakin's eyes again brought warmth to his chest.

Obi-Wan was on his feet minutes later, he was in his assigned room, the one he shared with Anakin, getting ready for the mission after the droning treatment. The cold gray room felt entirely empty without Anakin inside it with him. The air was rough and the smell clean, Obi-Wan wasn't used to it at all. Since the beginning of the Clone Wars he had been "forced" to share rooms with Anakin, given that most of his assigned missions he had to embark on together with Ani. Sometimes he made jokes and complaints about how bad it always smelled and how carelessly Anakin took care of their place of rest, but the truth was that he didn't mind. Deep inside he loved the whole idea. Now he was a hundred percent sure that Anakin's negligence was needed to ease the vibe on the room. He felt incomplete and lost.

He knelt and grabbed his bloody robe, melancholically remembering the accident in the halls... Anakin's worried countenance, his scarlet blood on his padawan's hands, the careful young man carrying him throughout the ship... smiling to himself. He put the robes on, fidgeted with his light-saber and placed it in his belt, then he walked out the chamber, the automatic door closing right behind him.

* * *

**( Obi-Wan is my favorite character right after Kit Fisto, so I had much fun writing this chapter, it took me a long time though, I hope it portrayed all the feeling I wanted it to show)

**(The next chapter will have much more info on the Jedi mission they are on, after all, they are in the middle of a war... it will have some awkwardness with the lovers at the end)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Obi-Wan seemed exhausted when he walked into the platform. His hair was a mess and his robe had been put on sideways, his nose had a slight hint of cherry skin, but it looked to be completely healed. He walked in rubbing his eyes carefully, trying to not make contact with the injured place on his handsome face. "I don't know what's worse, being punched in the face by your friend or the itchiness of these methods." He stopped right besides master Plo Koon and they both watched as the clones got the ships ready.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kenobi, I fear we will need as much help as possible for the mission." Obi-Wan sensed worry, but the tone Plo Koon used was impossible to read, he always spoke with a firm grasp. "Let's make contact with Ahsoka and Anakin, they should be in position by now." He took out his hologram and clicked some buttons while Obi-Wan played with his hair, trying to fix the clutter that was his robe with the other hand.

...

"Master Plo, we have arrived at the city's borders, we are waiting for your consent to initiate the mission." Ahsoka communicated with the blue figure of the Jedi Master while Anakin kept a look-out with the help of the Force, keeping close distance between them, still inside the shade of the trees.

"You may now begin. Remember, once you create the first and second distraction you must contact me again so we can head on right away, me and Master Kenobi will take care of the other two." He paused for a hint of a second, "Remember to blend in, that place will surely be infested with Separatists."

"Ok Master, we'll contact you as soon as we finish with the first turret, may the Force be with you." She turned off the hologram and turned to her Master. "We must begin the attack now, Master." She followed him with a whimsical glare as he stood there, motionless between two tall trees, his eyes closed, his arms folded tightly into his chest. "Master?" With the help of the Force she balanced a stone in front of his immobile face, waiting for a sign of movement. "Hello? Master!"

With a jerk, Anakin came back from his trance, hitting himself with the stone floating mid-air near his face. "Force! Ahsoka, I've told you not to do that." She couldn't help but giggle at her own little joke. "It's not funny."

"It is from where I'm standing." She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. Something was wrong. Normally he would grin or twinkle at this kind of behavior, since it was basically his reflection on the padawan, but this time he portrayed a look of worry. "Oh no, what's wrong now?"

He looked at her in the eyes, holding his own hands. "Obi-Wan's Force signature, the city, I sense trouble." The usual spark that lingered on his face was lost, completely.

Ahsoka took his hands into hers, "Don't worry Master, I just saw him with Master Plo, he seems to be healed from your blow, he'll be alright." With this, she clenched her grip on his palms, "We have to continue with the mission." She let go and turned around, heading with light bumps of her agile feet into the opening that lay between the gray city of Iziz and the jade jungle. Anakin, trusting the words of his Padawan, followed.

They ran swiftly through the open vast of sand that lay between the fortress and the jungle, they were soundless and hasty, the guards at the top of the ramparts didn't even notice the intruders.

The walls were immense, it's height was obviously not comparable to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant but it surely would make it difficult for anyone or anything to climb. They were built straight upwards towards the sky, no hint of any possible way inside the city; at plain sight you would come to the conclusion that the only way inside was through the main gates or by air transportation. But Ahsoka and Anakin were completely prepared, after all, they had planned the mission thoughtfully with Master Plo Koon.

Once they got to the elongated wall, Ahsoka quickly uncovered her jet-pack and began fixing it's controls, Anakin got in position, ready for Ahsoka's signal. She turned the jet-pack on and placed it on her back, she clicked the button and she quickly flew upwards. In no more than 5 seconds she was standing on the wall's parapet, quietly fighting off a guard. Once he was knocked out she placed the jet-pack on the unconscious man and threw him down towards Anakin. The "signal". Anakin, with the force, caught the falling man. Carefully, Anakin laid him in the sand and then grabbed the jetpack himself. Without delay he turned it on and caught up with Ahsoka at the top, where she was already fighting off two more guards.

"You're making too much noise, Ahsoka." He landed and hurled the jet-pack at one of the guards, throwing him off balance. He then grabbed him by the throat and waited until he stopped struggling. Using the force to make sure that he was alive, he let go. Anakin turned around, ready to help his padawan, only to see that the man was already knocked at her feet. He looked up with a smirk on his face, "Well done, now let's get on going."

They ran side by side along the parapet with all their senses turned on. They encountered some more armed lookouts but immediately took them out before creating any distraction. They quickly arrived to the first turret without being spotted. "Master hand me the grenades."

Anakin took two grenades from his backpack and threw them at his padawan, she placed them at the top of the turret, avoiding the security cameras, while Anakin took care of the bottom. Once they were all on their place, they timed them. It was enough time to get to the second turret and activate the grenades there. Without impediment, they hasted to their second target.

...

"Sir, we have confirmation from General Skywalker that the first and second turret are now ready. They are waiting for our command to disable them completely." Both Obi-Wan and Plo-Koon received the same transmission from Cody. They were inside their delta Starfighters flying around the planet's atmosphere waiting to take action.

Obi-Wan, knowing that the well trained Kel Dor was in charge of the mission, waited for Plo Koon to answer back. "Cody, tell them that we are in position."

"Good luck, sir." Was the clone's reply.

And with that, both Jedi masters detached their hyper rings and turned towards the city of Iziz at full speed, readying their heavy armament.

"Hey R2D2, find the city, you will be in charge of flying while I take out the turrets... we'll see Anakin soon." The enthusiastic blue robot made his usual high-pitched sounds of excitement, bringing a soft smile to Obi-Wan's expression.

_I will see you soon my Anakin._

_...  
_

"Alright Master, here we go." She pushed the little red button activating the grenades. Both turrets went down immediately, everybody that was inside the city turned their heads towards the blasts and panic began to arouse. The citizens quickly searched for hiding and the guards that were in charge of the inside of the city took hold of their weapons, everyone was on full alert. "We have to go now, Master Plo and Master Kenobi will be meeting us in the city square." She took Anakin's hand on hers and pulled him towards the closest staircase.

Some of the guards were barely on their way to the explosion sites when both Jedi reached the busy ground of the city. They acted as everyone else, running, acting distressed and confused, trying to blend in with the crowd. Everyone was too distraught to pay attention to the two figures that headed in a straight line towards the center of the city, bumping and crashing into people that ran at opposite direction.

Sometime between the middle of their run, they heard shooting. It was the western turrets. They were firing at two Starfighters that came rushing from space at full speed. Thankfully, the two Jedi inside the ships were ready for the attack, and as soon as they got into a clear distance, they aimed and torpedoed, causing two more detonations in a matter of seconds. "They are here, we better be going."

...

"It's time, Obi-Wan, you go first." Master Kenobi did as told by com-radio and landed in the middle of an empty street, followed right away by Master Plo. They got out of their Starfighters as soon as they touched the ground.

"R2, you stay in the ship, I will contact you soon." With those last words the two Jedi Masters began their search for the city center, where they would meet Ahsoka and Anakin for the climax of the mission.

They looked in the middle of the chaos for the giant statue of the city's ruler, but even though Plo Koon had studied the map, the city looked unfamiliar. It was like a giant maize mixed with paranoid citizens running about. The Jedi Master took out his hologram to contact the others. "Ahsoka, are you at the meeting point yet?"

The figure of the young Jedi looked bemused and there where many shadows behind her. "No, Master, the city is a complete mess. We will meet you there soon."

"No hurries young one, we are still trying to find the way ourselves, maybe..." He was interrupted by Obi-Wan pulling at his robe.

"Master Plo, look, there's the statue." He pointed northwards, a tall stone statue of Mina Bonteri's departed husband, a tall building standing rigid right behind it.

"Ahsoka, it seems that we have now arrived, we'll meet you here soon then." He broke the connection and looked with gratitude to Kenobi, then continued on with the mission.

...

"Master, its seems like we are running late." They kept running, trusting the map they had before memorized, but the effort was futile, all the streets looked similar and the crazy multitude was of no help. "We have to find the way."

Just before she could finish the sentence, Anakin took one of the distraught citizens, a female, and used the Force to ask her, "Where may I find the city square?"

The woman seemed scared at first but then relaxed and answered "Over there." and pointed towards a tall construction in the middle of chaos. Anakin let go of the woman, and she continued running.

"But master, that building was not on the maps..."

"Well it's there now, let's go."

They ran until they got to the building. Right away, they recognized the Jedi Masters who were dueling some guards at the steps of the newly found edifice.

They immediately went to aid them, and with their help they got rid of the present guards without trouble, but they couldn't waste any more time. Since the landing of the Starfighters the city security system, which was more advanced than anticipated, seemed to have been monitoring the two Jedi Masters, sending more men to try and capture the intruders.

Without delay Obi-Wan took out his communicator and called R2D2, "R2! Contact Cody and tell him to begin the attack, we need his back-up now!" The robot responded with some agitated sounds and then broke the connection.

"You brought R2?" said Anakin, impressed with the news. He made eye contact with his Master just to instantly feel taunting remorse pushing into his heart; shame of the hidden feelings he had for his master. How could he do that to their relationship? If his master ever found out nothing would be the same, ever. He would lose his best-friend, his master, his partner, the only person who would be there for him unconditionally. He had Padme, of course, and Ahsoka, but it wasn't the same. Only Obi-Wan knew him better than himself, only he could make his heart race and his brain think straight. Only him.

Obi-Wan kept looking at his padawan, closely, not intending to ever break the connection of Anakin's shiny wet emeralds. He looked filthy, overflowing with dirt and ashes and sweat; but it didn't take away from his handsome features, his unbearable being. He wasn't surprised to still see the pain in Anakin, he thought that maybe by now he would have let go of the early events that day.

Obi-Wan felt what he had felt some hours ago, in the cold room where he had been resting from the blow. Obi clearly remembered the moment, he could feel it twitching at his skin, the tremendous clenching in both his and Anakin's veins, the hasty heart beats and uncontrollable breathing. It was happening again. It was a hushed moment of insane emotional hope crushing.

"Listen, this is what we will do." Both Ani and Obi escaped the trance, Plo apparently decided to ignore the deep atmosphere, but Ahsoka had noticed and was now intrigued by something she had never thought about before. The two Jedi, how they had been acting lately, not only on that moment, but on their past missions and on the Jedi temple. _Oh how did much does it make sense now!_ "Ahsoka you and me will investigate the left wing of the building, while Anakin and Obi-Wan take care of the right Any sign of the Separatists we shall contact each other right away, we don't know who or what is inside there so we must be careful." He paused for a moment, checking that everyone was listening to his commanding tone. "We don't know how long it will be until Cody gets here with the rest of the troops, but we must not let anyone escape the city." Again he stopped, looked at each one of the Jedi that stood next to him and finished, "May the force be with us."

Master Plo took out his lightsaber for the first time since they had landed and nodded to Ahsoka, "Follow me." And they left together.

Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't move, they were both staring at the ground, uncomfortable, yet feeling as secure as ever with each other by their sides. Speechless, though.

Remembering Plo's preoccupied orders, Obi-Wan took the initiative to speak up. "We should, uhm... we should move, more will be arriving soon..." And with that, the two Jedi woke from their emotional confound, took out their lightsabers and entered the Separatist building.

* * *

**(This was really really hard to write, I don't consider myself a good action writer but I did my best to describe the events taking place. The next chapter will change the whole story, I hope you guys keep on reading and please leave reviews or send me messages to know what you guys think)

***(BTW: I know that the romance is lacking, but the two characters don't even know about each other's feelings yet. Let's just say that for them both to explode and confess their feelings to each other there must first be a horrible horrible turn of events)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

They walked into the building with serenity and their lightsabers already out, their eyes speculating about their surroundings, getting to know their ground. Arms out, they walked cautiously through the darkened window-less main hall. There seemed to be nobody inside, and the noises from the city where somehow diminished by the thick walls of the building. There were chandeliers in the ceiling, the only lighting that helped the two men through the straight line of dusk.

The markings in the walls reminded the two Jedi of the Geonosis Coliseum where they had been held hostage at the very beginning of the Clone Wars. The carvings were precisely replicated and they had a grotesque flamboyant rhythm to them, the brownish color of decay didn't help with the unattractive aura of the place. And there was the smell too. The Jedi knights stopped at the same instant, they had perceived the odor, it was that unmistakable scent that bugged them the time they had been captured not so long ago.

They stopped and looked at each other with a preoccupied look, and then, as if planned, they placed their backs against each other ready for any kind of attack. Their heads turned up and to the sides, seeking any movement. From the far end of the corridor, finally, Obi-Wan distinguished some figures moving towards them, making ghastly noises. After a second, Anakin heard them too, the sounds of their wings and their cracking language was unmistakable. Geos.

The human-sized bugs came in a large pack, armed with sonic blasters. Some flew towards them while others used their bone-thin feet. Some pain-thirsty specie were these, indeed. They wasted no time to begin their attack.

Not being able to deflect the sonic blasters with their lightsabers, both Jedi used the Force for their advantage. Together they force-pushed the walking Geos into the ground knocking off most of their guns. Once they were on the floor, Anakin impatiently jumped towards the closest flying insect using his lightsaber vulgarly cutting its arms off. He continued with the second one by thrusting his saber right into its chest. Without wasting anytime he continued on an on with the reeking beasts.

Obi-Wan intrigued by his friend's violence, insisted on calming him down, however the request never left his throat. The geonosians were quickly on their feet and ready to attack the Jedi Master. He had no choice but to insert his saber at the closest insect, killing him instantly. He then ran towards the second Geo and punched its skull with his elbow, giving him enough time to grab the insect's weapon and recover his lightsaber from the lifeless body that lay on the ground. He put his lightsaber on his belt and with the sonic blaster began shooting mercilessly at the geonosians.

It wasn't long until the two Jedi finished defending themselves. Once they made sure they wouldn't be followed, they ran towards the end of the hall where the creatures had emerged from.

...

Master Plo Koon took the front while Ahsoka watched out from the rear, they were both alert. Once they entered the building they had no guide whatsoever as to where they might be heading or if they would find anything or anyone at all. Their passage had the same trimmings and style than the other side of the building, however, the roof seemed to be never ending. There were no lights on, not a hint of sound or movement, they were guided doubtfully by the Kel Dor's keen senses.

"Master, I don't want to be impertinent, but what exactly are we looking for in here?" Ahsoka kept a close distance between herself and the tall Jedi, but left enough distance for any type of action that would be needed.

The Jedi Master stopped for a second, still with his lightsaber flinging in front of him, "I myself am not sure, padawan, the force tells me there's something near, but I'm not sure what it is exactly." With that last word he kept on walking unhurriedly closing his eyes. "Open your senses young one, you might be impressed by how you can guide yourself, even with no light."

She winced but did not close her eyes, if anything happened she would want to see it herself and be as ready as possible, she decided to leave the control of their location and travel to the more experienced Jedi.

For some time, both maintained quiet, trying to find any type of resonance through the building. They kept on walking in the dark, apparently, after some time, the ground began to descend, but only in the slightest, if it weren't for Plo Koon, not even Ahsoka would've noticed.

Without any warning, a cold breeze rushed by the two hushed Jedi, followed by a silent laugh.

"Well how amusing." None of the two Jedi had spoken, the voice had come out of the dark without prelude, and it echoed for a second. "The young one and this ... where is your Master dear? And Obi-Wan? Where's that negotiator of yours?" Those last words made them pause in their spots and search for the source of the dry female speech. "I was looking to kill him myself, guess I won't have the pleasure now... what a shame." The laugh continued for some moments.

"Show yourself." The Master Jedi spoke with a firm tone, almost commanding.

"Oh sorry stranger, I haven't introduced myself." There was loud high-pitched sound and with that came the light, torches in the walls began to spring fire, presenting for the first time the inside of the building to the Jedi. They stood in the middle of a round room with golden walls, it looked like some type of meeting place. All around them were chairs and tables, in the middle, where they stood, there was nothing but a throne-like chair that gave its back to the guests.

Ahsoka turned to face the chair and Plo Koon maintained position with his lightsaber ready for any necessitated action. "Hello, Master Jedi," said a remarkably secure voice, "What a disappointment it is to meet you." The chair slid around to present a thin white body comfortably sitting down with a grin on her face.

"Ventress." Ahsoka wasn't at all surprised, but also not at the slightest thrilled with the sight of the tattooed acolyte. Every time she encountered the female dark Jedi her abhorrence towards her grew stronger. "What are you doing here?" Plo Koon was caught off-guard by Ahsoka's deep change of tone.

The bald female raised her shaved eyebrows intrigued, by the padawan's question. "That question is kind of stupid, even for a useless individual like you, dear." The insult didn't even change Ahsoka's countenance. "Do you really want to know?" The two Jedi waited for an explanation. "Let's just say I was ordered here to protect some politicians, but as you might imagine I hate the idea of babysitting... Cutting to the chase, you're wasting your time with me young lady." She paused for a moment while standing up. None of the Jedi backed away, but they took a strong hold on their weapons. The slender eyes of the assassin never left the Ahsoka's face, "You might never see your Master again."

This surprised both Plo and Ahsoka. They didn't know how to react to those words, they just stood there immobile, petrified into the floor while Asajj Ventress slowly backed away towards the perimeter of the room, fearing an assault from the young Jedi, never giving her back to her opponents. "I must leave now, the show is about to start." And with those last words she leaped into the air and took hold of one of the torches, hanging there she blew it off and disappeared into the dark ceiling with her usual laugh.

The two Jedi looked at each other, forgetting about the vanishing presence. "Master, we must find them."

"Ahsoka you must not trust that woman's words, she may be trying to deceive us." He spoke more relaxed but his eyes were focusing on the roof, he wasn't at all sure of what was happening.

Ahsoka turned off one of her lightsabers and hung it on her belt, "Master, no offense, but I know her, she may be crazed but she never lies." With those words she scram back towards the main entrance of the building, not waiting for permission, knowing that any request of hers would be negated by the Jedi Master.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wait, you must listen..." Plo Koon was forced to stop before even stepping outside the room, Ventress landed right in front of him with her scarlet lightsabers by her sides, blocking the only way out of the conference room. Her eyes shone of anger and sinister lust.

"Going somewhere? I thought maybe you and I could get to know each other first." She gave the first blow, sliding her lightsaber towards the Jedi's arm. He moved it away quickly, but not before she had vaporized his communicator. "Looks like your staying with me for a while." She made the second move, slicing the air with both of her sabers franticly. Plo blocked every single blow with quick movements of his saber, not seeming to be bothered at all by the assassin. Once she noticed her ineffective method, she quickly caved his lightsaber between both of hers and she immediately somersaulted into the air, kicking her opponent in the chest. She then clicked some buttons on her wrist and left the room running hastily behind Ahsoka.

The elder Jedi was about to chase after the dark apprentice when three droidekas appeared rolling into the room, unhesitant, firing their blasters.

...

Anakin and Obi-Wan opened the only door that was there on the endless-looking hall. They were ready for any type of attack but nothing nor anyone came towards them. They were focused on the newly found room, it was slightly darker than the hallway but vision was not a problem. The odor was gone and so was the irritating noise of wing friction.

The eerie feel was still lingering around them, but between them there was only the sweet sense of shelter. Like always, in their missions and in their resting time, the space that lay between the two men had a taste of relief. To Anakin, it was a bit spooky how, no matter the danger or hostility of the moment, both Jedi always felt some kind of comfort during their missions, as long as they were side by side. He knew he could count on any of his fellow Jedi and troopers, he knew that if he was in danger Rex, Kit Fisto, and even Master Windu would do their best to help Anakin, but he was sure that if it came to life and death the only one who would really do anything to save him would be Obi-Wan. They never doubted each other.

So even though they were inside an unidentified Separatist hide-out, without any near-by reinforcements, even though the riskiness of the mission had multiplied itself and even though they could feel trouble flowing around in the force, Anakin felt protected. He felt the mayor comfort of being inches away from the most important part of his life, the _only_ important part of his life. He tried focusing on the possible dangers, but he could only focus his ear on Obi-Wan's deep breathing, his sight on Obi-Wan's gray tempting eyes, his smell on that familiar aroma that escaped Obi's robes every time he moved. _How can he be so perfect without even trying? _

Anakin knew he had to stop thinking like that, he knew the importance of the mission they were in, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that Obi was with him right there and then, like he always was. The only bad part was that, with his Master that close to him, he couldn't dare touch him or speak to him or make eye contact with him, because if he did, he would probably lose all self-control.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan came to a halt, he looked way more puzzled than when he got punched by his Padawan in the Republic's battleship. "You seem a bit distracted." _Force! He has noticed._

And indeed, he had noticed, he knew that Anakin was looking at him, he knew that his padawan expected protection from him, guide. He knew that Anakin saw him as an older brother, who would be there during any time of trouble. Obi-Wan realized Anakin's inner conflict, he felt alone.

Obi-Wan had been distant for the past months. His feelings for Anakin had changed ever since his padawan and Padme showed up to rescue him in Geonosis, that was the place where Obi-Wan had stopped seeing Anakin as his student or as a friend, he began to think of Ani in a different way that was too hard for even him to understand. It was in that horrible place, in the coliseum, where Obi-Wan realized for the first time. It was the very first time he truly noticed how handsome Anakin really was.

All of his early life he had seen Anakin as his responsibility, he never dared think of him in any other way other than a friend, or even a brother, but he had never thought of him romantically. He didn't know why, maybe it was the pressure, or the hopelessness flooding his soul in the middle of the blood wrenching crowd of bugs, but that moment changed his view on his beloved padawan.

Once they left the battling planet nothing was the same. Every time Obi-Wan looked at Anakin he felt ashamed of his thoughts and feelings, but he felt alive and shivers ran down his veins, excitement and joy. For a long time he continued living secretly like that, living with Anakin's companionship, taking care of him and his injuries, everything seemed perfect. And then, out of nowhere, Anakin came to him one day and confessed that he was married to Padme. When his padawan said the words, it shattered Obi-Wan's heart completely. He went into an emotional state for a week when the Council sent Anakin on his first solo mission.

He felt betrayed and he didn't know why. It wasn't like Anakin had the same feelings towards Obi, it wasn't like there was anything special between them. Obi-Wan had lived, for some time, thinking that maybe there could be something between his padawan and himself. But Anakin's and Padme's marriage killed that dim thought of a chance.

He knew his padawan loved him, but not the way that Obi-Wan loved Anakin. He had known for a long time now, and since accepted the fact that there would never be anything special between them.

"Anakin, let's concentrate on the mission." He looked at his padawan's eyes and it burned, it hurt like nothing that he had ever felt. Heartbreak. Even with the pain, he worked his best deceiving with his talk, "Stop loosing yourself in thought, we have to find the Separatists and get out of this place, it reminds me too much of Geonosis." And it did, it reminded him of the moment that changed his life. And it hurt so so bad.

"I'm... I'm sorry Master..." _If only you knew what I am thinking about. _Anakin couldn't help but wonder why he had married Padme. How could he use her like that? To try and help him forget about Obi-Wan. She was one of his only true friends and he took advantage of the senator just to help himself forget. And he had done it in vain, he used his friend and it was all in vain. Why couldn't he just forget about Obi-Wan! What did Obi have that Padme Amidala didn't? How come he couldn't fall in love with someone who loved him back? Why couldn't he love Padme the way she loved him? Why?

It had been so difficult to keep it a secret from the Council, to keep a fake romance secret. He put so much energy into hiding it, into trying to make her feel loved, into trying to forget about Obi-Wan. But every night he found himself thinking not about Padme but about Obi-Wan, even when he spent the night with Padme, even when they made love, he thought only about Obi-Wan, always him, his Master. And when he saw Obi in person he acted as if everything was alright. Most of the time, he smiled and laughed and had a good time with his friend, but inside he could only feel guilty. He felt like he was betraying Obi-Wan's trust. When he slept in the Jedi Temple, in the dorms he shared with his Master, that was the worst. Many nights he had plans of going to the man's bedroom and telling him everything, confessing to him what he felt, how he had felt all of the time. But his conscience held him down to his bed and didn't let him stand. _How could I do that, just go and tell him the truth?_ Obi-Wan would be so confused and their friendship would be ruined. He just couldn't risk it. Anakin preferred living a fantasy based a lie every day, but still being able to talk to his beloved, than risking it all to a possible life of never-ending loneliness.

"Master!" The silence was destroyed. "Anakin! Anakin!" Both Jedi looked up and began searching for the screaming.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, where are you!" He began to panic, he had never heard his padawan so tense, so frightened. "Ahsoka!"

"Master over here!" They both turned around to see a running Ahsoka rushing towards them at full speed. She stopped her pace some meters before arriving to her Master. "Anakin, are you alright? Are you both alright?" she was not out of breath but she was talking so fast that the Jedi could barely understand. She looked closely at both of the men's eyes.

"Yes, Ahsoka, we're fine. Where is Master Plo?" Obi-Wan walked towards the stunned padawan.

"It's... I ... He's... I don't know. But we... we encountered Ventress, she was on the other side of the building, she seemed to be relaxed, but that's always a bad sign on her, I didn't know what to do, she disappeared and she said that there wasn't much time so I hurried over here and..."

"Ahsoka calm down, what happened exactly." Anakin was now approaching his padawan, and right before he could touch her shoulder a force field appeared in the middle of the hallway, cutting the connection between Ahsoka and the two Jedi. They were bewildered for a moment, confused by both the force field and Ahsoka's dramatic entrance. The two older Jedi looked at each other, this time more preoccupied than ever.

"Ahsoka, tell us what's happening!" Obi-Wan turned to face her through the field and he could see her moving her lips, but no words were tangible. "Ahsoka!" She was talking alright, but no sound came through the field.

Anakin, who was facing the other way, nudged at Obi-Wan's arm "Uhm, Master, you might want to look at this."

Once Obi-Wan turned around, his expression became astonished and it blazed with silent rage. In the place where there seemed to be a festooned russet wall, now stood a giant opening. Inside the hole stood three figures. Poggle the Lesser, the Archduke of Geonosis, Nute Gunray, the minister of the Trade Federation, and Count Dooku, with his malevolent memorable appearance. A sneer escaping his seriousness.

"How fastidious is it to see you both in my newly built base..." Dooku took out a little metal controller and seconds later the walls in the sides of the hall slid open, battle droids came out dime a dozen, every single one of them ready to act upon Dooku's commands. "Gentlemen, take out your sabers."

* * *

***(So this was the longest chapter I've written, and also, I think, the most exciting one yet, with both the mission and the relationships. The action was fast but I really do suck at writing it, and I'm not sure if Anakin and Obi's thoughts are clear enough for the readers, so please review me, it would really help)

***(Also, if you hadn't already guessed, the next two chapters will have a plethora of promising bad events... )


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Both Jedi hesitated at first, not wanting to follow the Sith's orders, but when the droids around them raised their blasters and aimed directly at them, they had no other choice but to follow their instincts, preparing for anything that could happen.

The partners were once again in their customary practiced formation, leaning their backs against one another, covering each other from any possible attack.

"It's good to know that you still follow your superiors' instructions." Dooku kept smiling at them with his solemn yet teasing stare. "I'm sure Qui-Gon would be proud of you both."

Anakin, consciously ignoring the metallic threats surrounding them, turned callously to Dooku, sapphire blade at hand, and with his mechanic arm he raised a blaming finger, "Don't dare mention his name, you miserable traitor!"

Dooku began feeling the Jedi's anger building up, he truly adored when the dark side of the force got fed by the victims of his trickery. Ignoring Anakin's words he continued with a sneer, "Are you enjoying the visit? I'm certain you found what you had been looking for? Am I not right?"

"What have you done with Master Plo?" Obi-Wan was more experienced than Anakin at deceiving his opponent's words, he did the best he could to conceal the increasing pain inside him. "Where is he?" His composed state helped Anakin ease down. They had that quality, the two Jedi, somehow, without noticing, could send vibes of soothing sensation to each other through the Force. An uncommon trait between master and padawan.

There was silence for a moment, but it was quickly interrupted by another figure emerging from behind the Sith Lord and the entertained politicians. The shape became clearer as it surfaced into the room's faint light. Her skeletal figure was in many ways off-putting, and her serene walk intriguing yet abhorrent at the same time; there was only one being in the galaxy capable of such a thespian unrehearsed entrance.

"I left him entertained, don't you worry about him." Ventress directed her dialogue only to Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin's keen presence, while seductively running her slender right hand on Dooku's chin. She then whispered some words into her Master's ear, played with the buttons on her wrist-band, and turned to look at the shape behind the force-field. "That little bug is fast, I'll give her that."

The Jedi stood inert, they hadn't yet figured out what was happening. They would normally have something improvised at a moment similar to the one, but they were both too distracted within their minds. Every single move or strategy they planned was blocked by the quick reminder that, if they did so, the other one might get hurt. It was a clutter of bewilderment in a moment where they couldn't risk for patience to be their guide. For the first occasion in a very long time, both Jedi felt hopeless... defeated.

...

Ahsoka tried communicating with them through the field, she shrieked and shouted as hard as she could, but they couldn't listen to any of her attempts. She had never felt so futile. _If only I had arrived earlier, just a second!_

She watched as the far wall rose and the three Separatist individuals arrived, she fretfully observed as the battle droids appeared from the masked walls. She blinked repeatedly at the sight of the earlier-seen dark lady and shook with rage once the woman aimed an uncanny stare towards her. Ahsoka tried to not break their competitive contact, but the longer she held her gaze at Asajj's colorless eyes the more hope that vaporized away from her spirit.

Right after their arrogant lurking duel, Ahsoka turned to her left wrist and open her communicator. It had been programmed to be on contact with only the other Jedi that were part of the mission, so she immediately called for Plo Koon. After some reassuring soundless seconds of his absence she began to panic. What was there to do? What could she do? It was taunting and cutting but she couldn't think of a way to help. If she looked through the building for a way around the force field she would possibly be too late, same scenario if she left the building in hope to find assistance from the clone troopers.

Arriving to a conclusion where the only thing she could do to possibly help was to observe and wait, she stood there watching and meditating. Not long after, Dooku raised his right hand and the droids began to fire.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were quick and agile with their movements, their instincts, combined with the aid of the force and their rigid training, were clearly a strong-hold on the multiple incoming attacks. They each took a side of the corridor using mostly Form III combat, in an attempt to protected each other's backs, deflecting the blaster shots and bringing as many droids down. But even though their technique was effective, more and more machines continued to materialize out of the walls.

That's when it hit Ahsoka how obvious the situation was. She took action without vacillating for an instant. She took out both of her lightsabers and plunged them eagerly at the closest wall, instantly, as she had guessed, the energy of her sabers penetrated the hollow vast. She cut through it with a sudden rotation and in less than five seconds she was faced with a plethora of deactivated droids hanging lifelessly inside. She moved hastily slicing through as many dormant robots as she could. After finishing with the ones that blocked her way, she cut her way throughout a smaller metallic wall, which led her to the indoors battle field at the other side of the force field.

...

"Ahsoka! What..." Anakin was cutting off a droid's head when he noticed his padawan's silhouette in action, just a couple of meters away from him. "How did you get in here?" With that one distraction he received a direct blaster shot into his robotic arm, he faintly flinched, but shook it off and continued piercing through moving metal.

The young padawan was much more agile and flexible with her body than her fellow Jedi, making it easier for her to dodge the assaults; also, her double-bladed skills were an advantage when encountering multiple slow targets like the Separatist battle-droids. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you, Master, I had to do something!" She talked with minor disturbance, maintaining her focus mainly on the incoming fire.

Obi-Wan, keeping moderate control on his side of the wing, listened closely to all of the voices nearby. He could hear the inexplicable appearance of Ahsoka at their side of the force field, but not only that, centering himself into the ways of the Jedi, he could also perceive Ventress and Dooku talking faintly in the background.

_"Master, the Republic troops have infiltrated the city and are now approaching the building."_

_"The city guards will keep them occupied, apprentice, our priority is to evacuate our companions."_

_"Master... the other Jedi in the edifice... he seems to be heading our way."_

_"Well then, do something about it!"_

_"Yes my Master."_

Obi-Wan walked backwards towards Anakin and Ahsoka without losing focus on the blaster-shots directed his way. He tried deflecting most of them towards the exit of the Separatists, but there were too many incomings.

After what seemed like an eternal fight against the robots, Obi-Wan decided to change strategy, knowing that they didn't have time to waste. With a strong will-powered force-push, he knocked down most of the battle-droids in front of him, then, with rapid moves of his saber finished off with the droids still standing, not pausing for a second to rest until he was done with every single combatant.

While he recovered from the shock, Anakin and Ahsoka completed their side of the fight. "Master, are you alright?" Anakin bent on his knees so he could look up at his bowed fellow. Obi-Wan's silver eyes looked tired but he knew his master too well to even think he would give up at any point of during the mission.

Without answering Anakin's question, the Jedi Master straightened up and immediately began moving towards the end of the hall. While he walked, Anakin and Ahsoka realized that the Separatists and the dark pair had disappeared from sight. "Dooku is parting and he's taking the others with him." He quickly shot a look to the other two knights and said, "We have to find them before they leave the city." Without questioning Obi-Wan, the two Jedi followed him towards the Sith's escape.

Obi-Wan, leading the rest of the team, used the force signature left in the atmosphere to follow Dooku and the Separatists through the maze-like corridors. Once or twice during their hunt, they would encounter battle-droids or geonosian warriors, nevertheless, they got pass them without delaying their mission.

After many turns and minor encounters, Obi-Wan came to a halt at what seemed to be the building's hangar. They stepped outside the structure and felt the fresh damp air of the city touch heir faces. The platform was completely tranquil and barren, only two small Separatist ships were found parked on the area, no tangible movement inside them.

The group of Jedi stepped farther out in the platform, inspecting closely with their eyes wide open, hoping to find any sign of the fugitives.

"Are you looking for something, Master Kenobi?" He was standing by the door of the hangar with his garnet curved lightsaber already out. "Did you lose anything?" His signature vice expression still lingered on his face.

The three Jedi turned to face Darth Tyranus. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the older man with ire, remembering their last encounter in Geonosis.

"Well this seems a bit too familiar, doesn't it?" The Dark Lord spoke with dire disdain. "Of course last time you had a human arm, isn't that right Skywalker?"

Anakin, astoundingly, seemed to maintain composed, this time, however, it was Obi-Wan who made the first impulsive irritated move.

He ran with his blue lightsaber tightly gripped between both of his sturdy hands, directing his attack fiercely towards Dooku. _This is for _my_ Anakin!"_

* * *

** (I really wanted to create a spooky place for the team to encounter Count Dooku for their second time since the beginning of the Clone Wars, that way memories would come back from the past and haunt the two main characters, I hope that explains why I replicated the coliseum feel in such a barren planet like Onderon. I hope you guys leave reviews, it would really help me out to know wht you are thinking, thank you and keep on reading, there's still a bunch of story left unwritten )


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Obi-Wan's fear and worry were replaced by the rage and resentment that had been dormant inside his heart for so long. The man that stood cynically in front of him, he had almost killed his padawan, he had almost killed the only _real_ part of his life.

With each hasty step he took towards the Sith Lord, his thirst for revenge grew stronger. Once he was close enough to the dark being, the memories of their last encounter drenched all of his senses and logic, he was aggravated and he felt so ready to strike the vice man down.

Obi's reaction had been so out of place that Anakin and Ahsoka didn't know how to react, they _did_ noticed him adventuring towards the Sith alone, but they couldn't move, they weren't able to react to such an bizarre reality. Obi-Wan never acted upon his fury, he had always been a signature for patience and cautious planning.

They stood stunned while the Jedi violently stroke the first blow against the Sith's lightsaber. "You won't escape this time, Dooku." The Jedi held tight to his weapon, spun, and hit once again with mayor strength. The Sith blocked the attack again but he wasn't ready for the amount of power coming his way, certainly not from serene Master Kenobi. He almost lost grip on the saber and was forced to fall backwards into the ground. Obi-Wan force-lipped into the air, lightsaber ready to pummel into his opponent's heart. It was then that he was then interrupted by a force-push and tumbled to his side, landing flat on the dusty ground.

Asajj Ventress walked out from one of the vehicles, right hand raised and the other wrapped around one of her curved lightsabers. "Obi-Wan, I had never seen you so angry, I must admit I like it." She waited for her Master to stand and recover conscience. "And you two," she turned to the bewildered Jedi at the other side of the platform, and with a mocking grin said "nice teamwork." Once her Master was up on his feet, she took out her second lightsaber and turned to Obi-Wan, "_You_ are _mine_."

Obi-Wan recovered his saber and tried to calm himself down. _So close, I was so close!_ "You seem to always be there, ready to ruin the crowd." He turned his lightsaber back on and got into a defensive position.

Asajj shrieked and raised both of her weapons, she scowled at Obi-Wan and sprinted towards him, quaking her scarlet swords in front of her. There was a harsh cry of power when her and Obi-Wan's weapons made contact. They charged against each other for a while, both filled with rage, sending sparks of light around their violently moving bodies.

"That leaves me with..." A laughing Count Dooku turned away from the fight to look at the two younger Jedi, only to find Anakin standing alone, saber already out. "What happened to your mascot?"

Anakin didn't answer with words, instead he walked cautiously towards the man. The Sith waited until the blue lightsaber was at a close distance, looking into the young man's irritated eyes, he exclaimed. "Enjoying your arm?" And the duel began.

...

Ahsoka didn't feel alright leaving the other two Jedi to fight alone with the Sith, but they apparently had no other choice.

When Obi-Wan inexplicably ran towards Dooku everyone was flabbergasted, even the Count, and Anakin the most, since he knew Obi-Wan better than anybody else present. They saw him angrily fighting with the Sith, they were so befuddled by the heat of the moment that neither her nor her Master did anything to aid the bursting Jedi. But when they watched Dooku hit the ground, that's when they reacted. They couldn't let Obi-Wan kill out of spite, it was one of the most important rules of the Jedi Code. Right before they could go to stop the vile attack, Obi-Wan jumped... that's when they knew it was too late.

Ahsoka thought she would never feel that way, but when Ventress came out of the battleship and stopped Obi-Wan's dreadful deed, she felt grateful towards the bald woman. She couldn't handle the thought of Obi-Wan regretting the moment later on, after all, acting upon hate was the first step towards the dark side.

While Ventress walked out of the ship and sauntered to her master's side, Anakin's communicator began to bip. He carefully, without bringing attention to himself, clicked a button and Plo-Koon's voice resonated softly. He sounded tired but determined. "Anakin, Anakin, is everything alright? Have you seen Ahsoka? The troopers have arrived to the city and are advancing fast, I have ordered R2 to send help... Anakin do you copy? Have you encountered the Separatists? Anakin..." Anakin didn't respond, he was afraid the Sith would listen and do something to stop them, instead he looked at his padawan and winked.

Without hesitation Ahsoka trotted silently towards some boxes of shipment, there she hid until the Jedi and the Sith began fighting. Once they were all distracted, she moved cautiously and entered the ship Asajj had just come out of.

Inside the ship she found the Separatists. Nute Gunray and Poggle the Lesser, who were astonished at the sight of the young Jedi. "How did you get in here? Get out, get out!" Nute Gunray's attempts were evidently useless. Ahsoka forced both of them to move away from the ship's bridge controllers. Once they were standing up, she quickly grabbed Nute and shoved him into one of the ships compartments, he struggled trying to get away or call for help, but he wasn't an even close match for the Jedi's agile movements. She then persisted with the Archduke, who wasn't as hesitant.

She continued by starting up the ship and familiarizing with the controllers, constantly having to scream threats at Gunray to shut up.

...

Count Dooku was possibly the toughest opponent Anakin had ever dueled against, this time he wasn't going to underestimate his powers.

Anakin had grown stronger himself since their last battle, he was more experienced and alert, possibly a bit less arrogant with the sword and much more quick on his feet and arms. Their duel wasn't exactly calm but Anakin did his best to keep the Sith occupied and concentrated on himself. He fought defensively, not making any efforts to attack the elder Dark Lord. Every often he would break off contact and look at his partners' efforts.

Obi-Wan seemed to be handling the situation with great comfort, he had obviously calmed himself down, realizing that he had acted with resentment. He and Ventress did their usual ritual. She made fast and abrupt moves, screaming infuriatingly while Obi-Wan quickly blocked the attacks and ignored her insults. _He looks so handsome._

Anakin then sought for his padawan, trying to not look obvious. When he found no trace of Ahsoka, he knew she was up to something.

He continued fighting with Dooku, blocking the Sith's blows and strikes, trying not to look at his profound brown eyes. Once or twice, flashbacks flamed into his heart about Geonosis, the moment when he saw his Master being pummeled with the dark force and the moment when, out of wrath and fret, he stepped up to defend him. But the one memory that loitered and lasted longest was the feeling of his arm being sliced off, he could conjure the million needles tearing entirely through his flesh, muscles, and bones.

At the thought, Anakin lost a bit of his self-control and force-pushed at Dooku, who had foreseen the attack and blocked it. Coming back to his senses, Anakin paused, bothered by a humming sound. After a short while, so did Dooku, as well as Ventress and Obi-Wan. One of the Separatist ships was moving.

Anakin, confident of his padawan's abilities, knew that she had control over the situation.

Dooku immediately panicked, he had noticed that the padawan was absent, and since he had ordered the two politicians to wait, knowing that they would obey, he perceived something going on. He didn't care about the two Separatists on the ship, but Darth Sidious had a plan, and Dooku had to follow his commands.

Obi-Wan, lacking the information of Anakin's and Ahsoka's strategy, also alleged trouble. He forgot about Ventress and ventured hastily towards the moving ship. Count Dooku and Ventress followed right behind him. Anakin, being the only one aware of the real situation, knew that the only thing he could do was to keep both of the dark Jedi away from the escaping vessel.

He ran to intercept Dooku, but the Sith was prepared and evaded Anakin's lightsaber effortlessly, then continued with long force-conjured steps, passing right by Kenobi, taking the lead. Ventress, however, wasn't as skilled as her master, so it was easy for Anakin to cut off her way. "So now you want to fight me, boy?" She got busy with Anakin while the two men sneaked onboard the elevated ship. _I hope he can manage without me._

Ventress was her old self: angry, teasing and monstrous. With every desperate move she made towards Anakin, a high-pitched sound escaped her widely open mouth. She was direct with her sabers and precise, lacking any particular technique. The young Jedi fought unhurriedly, blocking her sabers patiently, like Master Luminara had taught him. "The Sith are beings that act upon their fury, so their movements are usually messy and careless." And she apparently was right.

Waiting for the right instant to attack, Anakin concentrated on the repetitive motions of Ventress' lightsabers. Once he saw a slight pause between her ruthless blows, he used his saber as a distraction, moving it around an imaginative circumference, it worked. The dark woman had her eyes on Anakin's azure lightsaber, she hadn't noticed just what Anakin had in mind.

Absorbed on the Force surrounding him, he made an effort to force-push Ventress away, in an attempt to buy him time. He threw her off balance many feet over, without taking time to recover from the endeavor, he immediately ran towards the parked Separatist ship. He got inside as quickly as he could, closing the ship's door. Just when Ventress began trying to cut open through the ship's entrance, Anakin took off, leaving Asajj far behind.

It didn't take Anakin long to spot the escaping Separatist ship, as soon as he located its position, still inside the planet's atmosphere, he followed its path.

...

Ahsoka took off from the platform as soon as the ship's dormant engines gave her the opportunity. Once she had detached it from the ground she stood up and walked to the radio station of the ship, she struggled to find the connection, but she was skilled at the art, "Commander Cody, I'm aboard a Separatist ship with the politicians aboard, contact Master Plo, Anakin and Obi-Wan might need assistance, tell him..."

The ship gave a minor shake, cutting off Ahsoka's speech. _What's happening?_ She walked to the main navigation controllers, everything seemed alright. She turned around to check on the prisoners when a tall figure punched her in the forehead, blinding her sight for a second. She was then carried with the Force into the air and thrown towards a metallic wall, leaving her unconscious flat on the cold ground.

Count Dooku heard steps right behind him and cautiously turned. Obi-Wan stood with his feet firm on the ground, lightsaber out and open, ready to use it without hesitation. "Well, you are certainly not giving up today, Jedi." Dooku took out his saber ready to continue the clash, this time though, he was prepared for the amount of will-power inside Obi-Wan. "Let's finish this already."

The fight began.

The ship was tightly built for a small amount of passengers, the space was petite and there were many objects in the room, so there weren't many moves available for the combatants. They made acute precise movements with their sabers, trying to not interfere with the controls of the ship, if anything happened they would all go down together. It wasn't impossible for the men to fight, but it involved careful planning every time they made a move against the other. Dooku, perceiving Obi-Wan's resentment in the Force, fed himself with the thought of the man in front of him slowly filling himself with hatred, the dark Jedi could sense the midi-chlorians' inside Obi-Wan speeding up.

With each accurate movement that Obi-Wan made with his sword he could undergo the memories coming back to life once again. The reminiscence of the battle in Geonosis, the battle he and his padawan had lost at a high cost. Obi-Wan tried calming himself down, but every time he saw into the Sith's eyes, his heart shattered, knowing what the cruel being had done to his beloved friend.

Obi-Wan, tired of their slow clashing, grew with frustration, erupting suddenly with hard shocks of his lightsaber. The weapon destroyed everything that go in its path, the metal sliced open at its mere touch.

The Sith cheerfully grinned at the sight of the Jedi's destruction, his abrupt lack of self-control, deciding to take advantage of the moment, "Didn't your Master ever tell you to not act upon your anger?" And with that he slid his lightsaber into his belt and, using the dark side of the Force, yanked away at Obi-Wan's hands.

Master Kenobi wasn't ready for the unexpected assault, but he held on tight to his lightsaber, knowing that if he let go, if he was left empty handed, his skills wouldn't be a match against the Dark Lord's powerful usage of the Force. He had seen him in action before, when he fought against Master Yoda. Obi-Wan was confident but realistic, he wouldn't last long at the mercy-less hands of Darth Tyranus.

The Sith pulled with all of his strength, letting out all of the fury that had built on his filthy soul. Making a quick firm last effort, he tugged Obi-Wan's lightsaber as the Jedi finally let go, and tossed the weapon across the ship. The Jedi Master was now defenseless and exhausted, an easy prey for Dooku's dark energy.

...

Anakin sensed a tense jerk in the Force while flying over the city of Iziz. His heart sped up and he began to blink uncontrollably, the last time he had felt that eerie commotion was when Obi-Wan had been trapped unconscious inside a falling hundred-story building in one of their last mission. He knew for sure something had gone wrong.

The ship wasn't prepared for the speed that Anakin was about to demand from it, but its engines lasted long enough for Anakin to intercept the escaping ship. While he got closer and closer, the commotion of the risk grew stronger. The other ship seemed to float gradually meters above the domes of the immense jungle trees.

Anakin got the ship in position and leveled it with the escaping vessel, being one of the most talented pilots of the Republic, he calculated its speed, fixed it into the computer, and warily maneuvered his own transport in front of the Separatist ship. Now he had full view of the turmoil inside.

He had known something was wrong, the Force had assured him so, but he wasn't expecting to see such a dreadful scene. Count Dooku had his pale hands raised above his head, one of them slowly closing; on the other side of the room Anakin could see his Master floating mid-air, his hands shaking involuntarily, chocking.

Taking immediate action, Anakin, disorientated, took the controllers on his quivering hands and instinctively ran the ship directly into the shuttle that carried both his hurting Master and the Dark Lord. Both transports shook carelessly around the air for moments while they began to uncontrollably descend towards the jungle.

* * *

***(I hope you guys DO get mad at me for what will happen in the next chapter, unless of course, you enjoy pain)

***(But before you start to speculate, let me remind you that this is barely Part One... there's so much more shit coming)

***(Also, if you liked the story or you think it's bullcrap, review or message me so I at least know the opinions of what I'm doing)


	10. Chapter 10

***WAIT! So this chapter has a lot of fast-paced thinking and action, and I tried to make it as explicit as possible, but you know how it gets when you are reading fast-paced stories, it gets confusing. So please close any windows you have open and pay attention to the happenings, THANK YOU SWEETIES... hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

The impulse to stop his Master's hurting was so strong that Anakin hadn't measured the potency he used to hit the other ship. It had damaged not only its main controls, immediately shutting them down, it had also crippled his own ship's balance-mechanism, making it fly in a small circumference above the jungle. As well as the other craft, heading itself towards the ground.

Anakin's impulsive initiative had worked though, Dooku was so concentrated on taking hold of a grip that he had forgotten about the Jedi, who lay exhausted in the ground trying to recover his breath, leaning his damaged back into one of the metal walls. Ahsoka was still completely unconscious of the situation.

The vehicle that the Separatist politicians were in crashed first, the tall robust jungle trees eased its fall, however, everyone inside the ship got agitated and, in some way, injured.

Once the abrupt landing ended, Dooku was the first one to walk out of the craft, he seemed to be save from bruises but his concentration was distraught. Obi-Wan was next. He first checked on Ahsoka, sliding himself across the floor to get to the resting young Togruta. After he assured himself that she was breathing, he put every willing ounce of his being to work. He stood up and, as silently as he could, walked towards the ship's shattered exit.

Obi-Wan's head had been so bemused after the Sith's attempt to kill him that he hadn't noticed the vast noise that Anakin's ship created when it crashed into the ground, feet away from the other smashed vehicle. Obi-Wan reached the outside of the ship and encountered piercing smoke, parts of metal and giant leaves on the green damp soil, some thick branches had been cut off from the giant trees, there was even dead animals crushed by the falling crafts.

The surroundings didn't take his attention for too long, he quickly forgot about the ruins and went to instant shock when he saw his own padawan fighting brusquely against an enraged Count Dooku.\

...

Anakin managed to land without creating any mayor damages to the ship, planning to leave once he was done with Dooku.

He was out of the craft as soon as it hit the ground, he had his lightsaber already out and his aggravation reaching the highest pitch. The only time he had ever felt this desperate was when he watched her mom die on his lap at the camp of the Tusken Raiders, as a result he had killed every single one of the creatures, even the children.

This time though, he had more self-control over his wrath, but he couldn't wait to stab Dooku's heart. Last time he had underestimated his adversary and made the mistake of rushing through the fight, now he was determined to be patient and observant with his and his opponent's moves.

When he got to the site of the crashing, he could see the mess they had created on the jungle. It was a wide opening of burnt and crushed vegetation and fauna, the other ship was at a severe state as well, but the scene that called all of his awareness was the still-standing Sith Lord.

The old man looked more alive than ever. His brown eyes shone with plain evil and his messy hair vibrated with invisible force. His hands were quivering , as well as his feet, but Anakin wasn't sure if they were injuries or if the man was about to burst with gloom.

The Sith, once he spotted Anakin, took out his saber and walked towards the younger Jedi, looking closely at his eyes. "You are weak." He made the first strike, flashing his lightsaber with great power at the Jedi. "You _are_ weak." He repeated as he took another blow with his trembling saber. The man felt stronger than ever, Anakin could feel it in the vigor that Dooku put into every one of his direct attacks. The Sith's force signature was filled with darkness. Anakin could only sense anger and dread and hatred and loneliness, he could feel the emotions of the Dark Lord, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was pure dark energy surrounding a living thing. Anakin wasn't sure how the Count could live with all of that duskiness in his soul. It was probably eating away at him as he breathed. The dark side of the force seemed to be using Dooku instead of the other way around.

Darth Tyranus kept on fighting with rage, slicing the air with fast movements and strong charges, he seemed to be enjoying himself, a big white smile running from one side of his face to the other. It was the most terrifying visage that Anakin had ever looked at in his life, wholesome evil.

Anakin mostly blocked the incoming malice. It was irritation. Every time he remembered the sight of his master being lifted into the air while chocking, his anger grew and he tried to make a move, but he always got interrupted by yet another vice blow from a possessed Count Dooku. He was obligated to follow the tiresome ritual, with every passing second, he lost more and more of his energy.

It got to a point where he couldn't hold his saber straight anymore, Anakin could feel himself drowning powerless against the drenching force of the Sith Lord. Anakin was trapped between escaping or leaving his master and padawan behind. And he decided to stay.

After some more futile attempts to free himself and make a move towards Dooku, Anakin finally gave up, just for a second, but it was enough time for his crazed opponent to make a move.

Count Dooku, noticing Anakin's slow defeat, made the first move towards a resolution. For the tiny opening of a second, he perceived Anakin keeping down his guard, that's when he quickly drew his scarlet saber and cut through Anakin's robotic arm, making him scream at the pain. He then glided his weapon against the Jedi's right leg, burning some of the skin, leaving muscle tissue exposed.

Worry invaded Anakin's regretful thoughts, he flashbacked into the Battle of Geonosis, that moment when he was entirely certain that it was over, that his life had come to an end. He stood motionless, waiting for the red light to finish up its deed. Instead, he saw Count Dooku putting his sword away and preparing to bolt out with the Force. "Last time, you were supposed to die. This time, you will not be saved by anyone." Finishing his last word, he pummeled Anakin with a furious wave of force-lighting.

The energy that left the Dark Lord's finger tips rushed into Anakin's body, piercing through the skin and slowly burning through his bones and muscles. Anakin could only feel a never-ending sensation of shocking stabbing penetrating him whole.

...

Once his padawan's lightsaber went down, he was certain his friend wouldn't hold for far too long. Obi-Wan watched excruciatingly as his Anakin got struck by the force-lighting that emerged out of the Sith's palms.

His heart blazed when he heard his loud pleading shriek, when he saw Anakin on his knees, quivering and shaking reluctantly with agony. Anakin's screaming was so full of misery and it sound so exhausted, Obi-Wan's senses told him that his padawan couldn't handle any more of the dark energy directed at him._ I must do something._

He traveled back to the beginning of the Clone Wars, the very first fight, Geonosis. He could feel everything as if it was happening at the present moment, the warm weather, the sand grazing his uncovered skin, the screeches of the Geos and the loud bombing. He remembered their persecution of Dooku, how he knew that, with his padawan by his side, they could together stop the Sith. They flew close behind the criminal, soon arriving to a desolated platform, where Darth Tyranus would intend to escape. Obi-Wan could still remember yelling at Anakin to wait, so they could fight together. Since he had been much more impatient then, he adventured against the Dark Lord alone. Once he had been stroke down, it was Obi-Wan's turn to fight, only to be soon pierced by Dooku's saber on his right leg and arm, crashing into the ground. He knew that his death was near... If it hadn't been for Anakin's persistent actions, Obi-Wan would have died right there and then. When he later watched his padawan's arm being cut off, he could only feel blame, _it should've been me._

This time, Obi-Wan wasn't going to let Anakin get hurt because of his own lack of will. He stood, using the small amount of energy left on his body, and ran towards the blaring Jedi.

The Sith was so concentrated on focusing all of his anger towards Anakin, that he hadn't noticed Obi-Wan heading towards them. The Jedi, carrying no lightsaber, did the only thing he could do to stop his beloved from agonizing. He jumped in the middle of the lighting, taking all of the dark force into his worn-out body, falling directly atop the wet ground.

The Sith was overwhelmed by the Jedi actions, they seemed to protect each other at all costs, he had never seen any pair of Jedi do so with such selflessness. He had battled many masters and padawans altogether before, but none of them ever risked their own lives to save the other's. Being once a Jedi himself, he knew the Code well, 'Jedi must not form bonds with each other'. But it was clear that the connection between the two Jedi that lay on the ground before him was quiet unique.

He was again reminded of so when the young Jedi stood up to face him once again.

Anakin had admired as his master interfered with the lighting, and he saw him drop lifelessly onto the dirt, watched his gray eyes close in front of him. He couldn't believe it, yet, he knew all along that his master would somehow save him. And to do so, he had sacrificed himself. _Oh, Master, Obi-Wan what have you done?_

Anakin's heart somehow thrived with will after he saw his beloved friend fall, he got assurance of how much Obi-Wan cared for him, there was no possible feeling that could fill-up his spirit as much.

Making sure with the force that Obi-Wan was still alive, Anakin daringly perked up straight on his two feet ignoring the pain cursing though his body, and, with a vicious tone, he said to Count Dooku, looking directly at his flabbergasted eyes, "_You_ are the weak one." He then grabbed his saber with his human hand and charged to Dooku, feeling more powerful than ever-before. He never stopped to think, he just thrusted and propelled his lightsaber towards his enemy. Anakin could only think of his unconscious master laying right behind him, and so he kept on going, pure adrenalin rushing through his veins, his heart-beat more accelerated than he had felt in a very long time.

The Sith became worried with every blow from his opponent, he hadn't witnessed such a rapid recovery from his victims, his fear nurtured, not being able to think straight. _How has he done this?_

Anakin, eager for taking revenge in the name of his master, fought, and with his one hand, sliced the Dooku's saber and kicked his abdomen. The man was obligated to knee in front of Anakin, his eyes dilated with fret, "You wouldn't do this, son."

He wasn't taken aback by the Sith's words, he knew what he had to do. He raised his arm and prepared himself to strike. It was time to finish the mission.

"I wouldn't do that, Jedi." Ventress emerged from the murky jungle and slowly walked towards Obi-Wan, both of her lightsabers on her hands. "You know, he _is_ breathing, I would hate to cut open his throat."

Astonished and thwarted, Anakin stopped right away. His thoughts came rushing towards his mind: possibilities, moves, attacks, millions of probable alternatives. His head, in less than a minute, gave a thousand turns to the facts, but it was entirely useless. "Put your weapon down." Of all the times he had heard Ventress talk, she had never expressed herself with a more serious and determined tone. "I will do it, you know I will." She placed both of her weapons inches away from Obi-Wan's neck. "Put it down, now!"

He didn't have a choice, his most dire thought had become true, he couldn't lose Obi-Wan, he just couldn't. He dropped the saber to his side and stepped away from Asajj's wounded master. "Good." She waited for her Master to stand, "If you move, if you dare make the tiniest attempt to stop us, he _will_ become one with the force, understood?" Her eyes were cold as ever, no sign of vacillation on her speech.

She threw a quick glance to Count Dooku and he slowly marched to free the politicians, leaving Anakin and Ventress alone with a faint Obi-Wan.

Anakin couldn't help but look at his master's motionless body and concentrate on his faint breathing. Obi had put his life at risk, without intending to survive, only to save Anakin from the Sith's hands, and how did Anakin repay him, by leaving him at the mercy of an assassin. _How did this happen? Why didn't I sense her? I should've known! _His thoughts came back again, he tried planning something, anything that could let him save his Master in time, but once he came up with a vaguely feasible idea to quickly defeat Ventress, Dooku came out of the crashed ship with Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber at hand, followed by two complaining Separatists. _There must be something I can do!_

In a desperate move to attack Ventress with the force, he raised his arms. He was immediately force-pushed by Count Dooku, his head crashing violently against a large stone.

Anakin's sight began to dim and him breathing began to slow down. He tried standing up, but it was hopeless, his body didn't respond to his brain's desperate commands. He blinked uncontrollably, searching to find only one thing with his eyes. After a short second, he found him, Obi-Wan. Asajj carried him with telekinesis, walking into the debts of the Jungle.

Not being able to hang on to reality for much longer, Anakin made sure, with the tender aid of the Force, that Obi-Wan was still alive. Once he was certain, he closed his eyes, not an ounce of energy left on his body.

...

The story had repeated itself, although, this time, not only did Anakin lose his arm, he also lost Obi-Wan... that only spark of light in the middle of darkness, the bright glow that helped him stay alive.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

*** (I've started to work on chapter 11, however I will start uploading until August since I am going on a trip... for my readers who actually like how the story is evolving, I hope you visit soon)

***(SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT! Seriously if you don't want to know anything of what will happen in the entire next part of the story I beg you to get the fuck out and not continue reading this, it's for your own good! LET'S TEST YOUR SELF-CONTROL... it is time for many more characters to join the story in a very important rescue mission, most of them concerned friends of Dooku's new aching prisoner, Obi-Wan. Also, Anakin explodes, multiple times, but that really isn't something new so what the hell... and one more thing, Yoda will finally make an appearance... maybe even Padme, I'm still thinking about bringing her onto the story now or waiting until Part III, however, knowing that most Obi-Wan/Anakin stories lack her actual existance, I'm am willing to take a risk and add drama to the story)


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is, the beginning of Part II, sorry for taking so long to update. The story is getting shitty, poor lovers.

* * *

**PART II  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

_Movement, too much movement. Blurs and faint noises. Voices? Yes, voices. Steps and whistling. Blue... white blurs and black blurs and... fire, there was fire and smoke. Many voices, hard to distinguish, but there were voices. Different tones, different speeches, different expressions, yet they all sounded the same... all but one. In the dim distance, indistinctly, he could hear a voice that contrasted from the others, "Anakin... Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin... we need a medic... Master, don't... just hang on... they are here, Master, they are here... Master..." And the voice was gone, as well as the blurs and the steps and the clicks and the fire and the itchy smoke, silence. Only quiet and darkness. _

_Then a light._

_A modest spark, yet, in the middle of the intimidating obscurity, there it was, vibrating. A figure? Yes a figure? A man, a very handsome man. Not very tall but tall enough to stand confidently. Beige clothing and brunette hair, almost orange with the reflection of the light that shone softly from his dimly tanned skin. Grey eyes, beard and mustache, tidily trimmed. Strong arms and chest, but the thing that caught most of the attention, a wide white smile that traveled from cheek to cheek..._

_The smirking man, with a strong palm, took hold of Anakin's hand and said some charming phrases. He continued smiling through-out the curious chatting as the young knight kept admiring the man's mature face. _

_The striking figure then walked into the light, into a never-ending white room, still holding Anakin's hand. The Knight followed. _

_They walked for a while, not heading in any direction, just walking hand in hand. Every once or twice, they would look at each other's eyes and laugh, then bump purposely into each other just for the sake of taking the other one's attention._

_It went on and on, the contentment of the moment. For any spectator it would mean nothing but a simple monotonous routine, yet, the two characters' happiness was tangible during every second of the habit. Their eyes reflected care and affection. They reflected love. Every time they connected, the whole place would light up even more with a sense of satisfaction, of thrill. _

_Their touching hands seldom lost contact , and when they did, they instantly began searching for each other again, missing the tender rubbing of knuckles and thumbs. Once the hands found each other, they would take a strong hold, interlacing their fingers with one another and giving sweet warm strokes._

_Eventually they stopped in the middle of the light, as if synchronized, they turned to each other, never losing eye-contact, and embraced for a long moment. The man's strong arms surrounded Anakin as he felt multiple shivers flowing through his skin. _

_It seemed to be never lasting, but then, the figure broke it off. Anakin, a bit perplexed, waited for an explanation. The man didn't answer with words, instead, he placed his right palm on Anakin's cheek and gently caressed it. He ended the trip at the young man's chin. _

_None of them wanted the feeling to stop._

_Then the man let go of Anakin's hand and chin. He had begun to cry. Anakin knew, he could feel it, he sensed it was not of happiness, but of grief._

_The figure slowly began to walk away from the light and into that dark place he had helped Anakin escape. Still crying. _

_Anakin tried walking towards the silhouette, but his feet wouldn't move. He shook and pushed, struggled as hard as he could, but his feet couldn't leave the ground. He begged, screaming at the figure, he begged for the man to come back. He got on his knees and kept on yelling. Out of enraged desolation he began stabbing his own feet with his fingers, trying to make them act upon his commands, wanting to follow his beloved. He began to bleed, and he could feel the excruciating pain he had begun causing to himself, but he couldn't give up, not now, not ever._

_Tears started to pour down his face, of pain, but mostly of misery and solitude. He jabbed at his ankles but it was useless. His heart failed, it's beating decreased, his veins became cold. Anakin watched as the man's final shadow disappeared, and with that last, also the light that once shone around them both._

_It all seemed to perfect to be real..._

"He's gaining consciousness." The voice was near, yet it sounded so far away. It was faint and warped, but Anakin understood. It was familiar, a voice he was sure he wouldn't ever forget. He was happy to hear it, yet, somehow disappointed to wake up from the magical trance. "Mater? Can you hear me? Master?" She stood next to him, a bright light contrasting her shape from behind. Anakin could make out the blurry form of her Togruta head. Her green round eyes, like always, shone of hope. It was a comforting feeling knowing that she was alright. "I'm so glad you are okay, Master."

As he heard those words, he closed his eyes, and once again he lost himself in reverie.

...

He woke up in the same room he had before. It was bright, many vivid lights hanging in the ceiling, some moving blurs dancing around him. It took him a long time to widely open his eyes open, and even more time to concentrate on his surroundings.

A large pale room. He recognized it. He had been there before, not so long ago. It was the most melancholic feeling he had recognized in a very long time. Robotic speaking, clicking of metal, fluids, steps, tired breathing... not only his own. A soft breeze touching his skin, raising the hairs on his arms, his legs and his chest. _Where am I? _Anakin wasn't sure if he thought so or said so out loud. There was no answer, so he kept on waking up.

His eyes were still quivering and his neck ached, he intended to straighten up, but every time he tried to move his collar he felt ripping on his muscles. He tried many times but then gave up with the moving. He waited, blinking slowly, still trying to make his eyes get used to the shimmering brightness of the room.

More voices, getting clearer with the seconds. More breathing on the atmosphere. More preoccupied beating on the young Jedi's heart.

A bit frantic, he shook his eyes from side to side, now with full sight. It all became clear, the noises and the shadows and the eerie _déjà vu. He was laying on a metallic stretcher-like divan, white, the same color as the rest of the room. Even the nurse robots were painted light. _

_He wasn't the only human present. There were many clones, some awake and some unconscious, some complaining out loud, others just sighing and coughing. There many more than the last time he had been in the room... the last time. Obi-Wan. Yes. The last time Anakin had visited the gloomy room was to see Obi-Wan. _

_Obi-Wan._

_What happened? Where is he? Obi-Wan!_

Anakin remembered.

The instant flashbacks were so fast and so vivid, his heart began to pound, raising his sweaty chest up and down. The images stroke his eyes with extreme force, vibrant colors, unclear shapes, sounds... there were also sounds. Voices and screams and shrieks. Blasters, lighting, sabers. Obi-Wan. He was there. And so was Anakin, and Ahsoka, and... the two Dark Jedi. Everything, it all came back in an instant. The fight with the droids, the persecution of the Separatist ships, the sight of Obi-Wan... of _his_ Obi-Wan at the mercy-less hands of Dooku. Anger. He remembered anger, frustration in the entire aura of the crash. Fear, sadness, rage: all. Dark force surrounding not only the Sith but the Jedi. Lighting. There it was. The tremendous wrath of the dark force emerging from Dooku... directed to himself, Anakin, but striking the weakened man, Obi-Wan. He saved Anakin's life, and he couldn't return the favor...

"Master?"

Anakin's trembling eased down by the interruption, "Anakin? Are you alright?" Ahsoka was sitting next to him, on a short stool, grabbing Anakin's warm right hand. "You must calm yourself, Master, the droids said it's affecting your delicate pulse." She stopped for a moment, grasping her Master's hand tenderly, her head placed right above his.

It took minutes for Anakin's heart to slow down. He shook his eyes some more, but his padawan's eyes were right on top of his, round and caring. "Ah... Ahsoka... where... " His voice was rough and dry, he noticed it himself, but he didn't stop, he had to ask , "Where is he?"

He couldn't bring himself to say his name. It was too hard.

But she didn't need to hear his name, Ahsoka knew just who Anakin was referring to. She couldn't find the words to say it out loud, so, after blinking repeatedly, she just shook her head.

...

Ahsoka had been ordered to leave the room, leaving her Master alone and in pain. The droids rubbed some more bacta onto Anakin's bruised leg and then continued on the treatment for his damaged neck. They drugged him to a deep sleep and in some hours they were done with the procedure.

He woke up in the same room but his bed was now at the far end, almost next to the automatic sliding door. He opened his eyes, still a bit dizzy and overwhelmed by the many substances placed in him. He could now move his neck from side to side and decided to straighten up into a sitting position. His bones still hurt, but once he complained, the medical droids explained that it was normal for the sensation to arouse during a probable couple of days.

The door slid open and two figures came into the discouraging room, Plo Koon and Ahsoka. "We were informed that your operation went well." Said the Kel Dor, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. He then looked at Anakin's dismantled mechno-arm. "We called the Council, there's a team ready there to reassemble your right arm. They will begin the operation once we arrive to the Temple." He smiled but only his rigid cheek bones gave away the expression.

Anakin didn't answer, he kept on looking at the ground. He was so preoccupied about Obi-Wan that he hadn't yet had time to speculate about his own well-being. He nodded.

"I will take a look at the clones, maybe I can help." The Jedi Master walked farther inside the room, saluting all of the conscious troopers, thanking them for their fear-less actions.

Ahsoka was left standing next to her injured Master, she knew exactly what he was pondering about, why he didn't dare look up. She sat in his bed and slid next to Anakin. She blinked repeatedly but the got the courage to calm down. "Barriss Offee has almost finished her official training as a Healer, I contacted her." There was no response coming from Anakin. "I figured that maybe she could help out with the Force and..."

"What happened?" They were not the first words he had pronounced since his awakening, but they were the ones that lingered with most fret. He finally looked up, only for a second, begging his padawan with his eyes, "Ahsoka, tell me what happened." He then looked back down.

She couldn't refuse to answer after the sight of her master's eyes. They were full of misery, she hadn't ever seen that amount of desolation on Anakin. She hesitated for a moment, not sure of where to start, but she quickly took control of her mind, fearing Anakin would look up at her again. She just couldn't handle his anguished stare.

"I... I don't know for sure. I remembered Dooku's face in front of me in the ship while I tried to contact the troopers. After that I recall waking up, disturbed. The ship had crashed onto the jungle, it was utterly destroyed. At first I thought I was alone, I searched around the ship for the Separatists but I couldn't find them. Then I went outside and searched, though I only found some deceased creatures crushed by the crafts." She paused for a moment to look at Anakin. His expression hadn't changed, he was still directing his glare towards his dangling feet. She continued, "Then I saw your mechno-arm, Master, in the ground, as well as your lightsaber, that's when I started to panic." she sighed, "I tried concentrating on the Force, trying to get any type of assurance that you were alright. But I only found guilt and anger and fear... I grew even more worried, so I searched around the perimeter."

Again she paused. This time she closed her eyes, but the image of her life-less master came back to life, so she opened them right away, not wanting to ever relive that moment. She continued, "That's when I saw you, Master. You were laying on the ground unconscious. At first I feared the worst, I couldn't sense your heartbeat, you were barely breathing. But then, somehow you responded, slowly, but you _were_. I immediately ran back to the ship and tried contacting Master Plo Koon, but the signal didn't reach him for some reason, so I looked for R2's. He then warned the troopers and sent them the coordinates of our location. I then ran back to you, and you opened your eyes, slightly, just as the troopers arrived. They carried you in, that's when you jumped back into unconsciousness, your neck was severely damaged, as well as your head. They said you also had dehydration and your left thigh had a harsh burn."

Anakin's expression never changed, he was waiting only for information about Obi-Wan, but he wasn't willing to interrupt his padawan. He kept on waiting for any clue, for Obi's name to be mentioned.

"In the way to the ship you... I was sitting next to you, holding your head in place so it wouldn't cause any more damage... Master, you were entirely unaware of reality, yet you were whispering his name while asleep, nothing gave a sign of life in you, Master, but you kept on repeating Obi-Wan's name."

Anakin looked up at her, willing to ask the question, but he just couldn't speak, he didn't dare express such thing out loud.

Thankfully, his eyes said it all, Ahsoka understood the unspoken words of her aching friend. He wanted to know if he had survived. "I don't know Master, his body wasn't found anywhere, not in the jungle nor at the city. They have searched around for a long time. But there is hope that he is still alive..." At this, Anakin looked up, hurriedly, and his heart-beat began to ascend. Noticing the urgent change on her Master's being, she couldn't resist sharing the information. "They traced Asajj and the others leaving the system, we are guessing he is with them, and we have their location almost narrowed down." She took Anakin's hands into hers, "We'll find him, Master, we will find Obi-Wan."

* * *

I am begging you guys for feed-back, either good or bad, just tips to make the story _flow_. I hope you guys are sincerely enjoying the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my beautiful readers! First of all thank you all for reading all the way up to here, I really hope you are enjoying the story and that you keep on checking it out once in a while for my updates! And thank you for your kind messages and reviews, I appreciate it way too much, it lets me know that you guys care and like the story and it makes me want to keep on writing not only for Obi and Ani but also for you guys.

Now, the bad news are that school just started for me and I truly hope it doesn't interrupt with my writing, but we all know that it _will_ affect my free time. However, since I love these two (and you guys also) so so much, I will possibly choose the most boring class and write the story during the point-less shit. :P But I will do this only if you guys keep on reading, I WILL BE CHECKING. Anyways, enjoy the update.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

He got permission to leave the pallid room after the ship entered Coruscant's atmosphere. The droids parched what was left of his robotic arm and with a special material applied a last round of bacta into his almost-healed thigh. So many years of knowing the fast effects of bacta, yet he was always somewhat surprised.

Anakin met with Plo-Koon, Ahsoka and Cody at the battleship's platform as soon as he got the grip to face them.

"Sir, we have permission to land on the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda and Master Windu are awaiting for our arrival." Cody directed his speech mostly to the air itself. He had always been a serious clone trouper while on duty, but now that they had almost arrived at base, he was as transparent as ever. It was way too obvious, both his gestures and his voice gave away the preoccupation for his missing commander and friend.

Cody was the only one on board talking; the three Jedi stood silent, as well as the other clones. They were onboard the Twilight on their way to the global city.

Ever since Anakin got permission from the droids to stand up he had felt out of balance, tripping multiple times. The young Jedi was sure it was because of his missing arm. He remembered the sensation from the time he had been carried out of Geonosis. He walking to one side mostly, the lacking weight, though, was way much more tangible this time; his mechno-arm had been heavier than the human arm. It had taken him months then to entirely recover his balance, now that the loss was greater, the dizziness of his body became an adding frustration.

Ahsoka, reading her master, walked to him and calmly said, placing a warm palm on his stiffened shoulder, "They will right away get your arm fixed, me and Cody already talked to Master Yoda."  
He looked down to her and tried to find the strength inside him to smile, in vain. "Thanks." He then turned to face R2D2, "Ahsoka, would you clean him up when we get to the Temple?" His padawan nodded faintly and walked away.

Anakin looked at his destroyed arm, preferring to think about the physical pain rather than... than think about Obi-Wan.

They landed at the Temple's platform, Master Yoda and Windu had been awaiting edgily for the Twilight. The clones stepped out first, followed by the Jedi. No one said a word.

Yoda walked towards the Jedi, nodding to the clones, his pace slower than usual. He looked up to Plo-Koon and also nodded dimly, then he walked some more to the worried pair, they were clearly the most miserable in the massive room. The elder Jedi first smiled to Ahsoka and then he looked up to look at Anakin, who didn't even dare open his soaked eyes. Anakin knew that if Master Yoda looked into his eyes he would instantaneously read all of his emotions, and he was not ready to talk about it yet. Once he decided to opened his eyes, they immediately turned away, locking onto Master Windu's serene figure instead. The dark-skinned Jedi looked at Anakin, for the very first time, with understanding and sympathy. However, Anakin wasn't at all surprised by the man's upset expression, he had always sensed a soul inside the Master's tough outside.

Windu blinked once and then turned around, Anakin followed right behind him. When Ahsoka tried to accompany her master, Yoda walked in front of her way and shook his head, "Wait you must, youngling. What your master needs is recovery. Alone he must be for a while." Then he walked away towards Plo-Koon, leaving Ahsoka standing in the center of the room with R2D2 by her side.

...

"We have the best spies and tracers working hard on this, they have already narrowed down their location to a sector. It won't be long until we have a clear planet." Anakin had always had a complicated relationship with Master Windu, their entire personalities collapsed against each other, absolute opposites. He couldn't remember one conversation where they hadn't disagreed enthusiastically about a subject. Both of them as stubborn as the other.

For some reason, talking to a comprehensive Windu calmed down some of Anakin's concerns; not completely, but somehow it was comforting.

He had always known that Windu was close to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but only professionally, like most of the Jedi relationships, he hadn't ever imagined a man as solemn as Windu to worry much about a colleague. "Also, they are waiting for you at the Halls of Healing, they have a new mechno-arm for you." Windu paused and looked back at a hurting Anakin, who was now dragging most of his weight. He walked over to him and helped him straighten up, he then placed Anakin's human arm around his neck and pulled him close with a strong hand, balancing Anakin's feet firmly in the ground. "Ready when you are." Anakin nodded with gratitude.

They walked together through the Temple, Anakin leaning against Windu for an easier and quicker walk. He was appreciative of the physical pain blurring his senses, it gave him something to think about, something to help his mind wonder off from the past events.

On their way to the Healers they encountered many clone troopers and some Jedi, all of which saluted. Some had gotten the news, these few only nodded formally or reverenced and continued on, not daring to interrupt. The ones who were unaware tried to shake hands and make conversation, but at the sight of the missing arm, they hesitated and left.

Anakin didn't react to anything, his thoughts unclear and shadowed, it was an ample Windu who guided them swiftly through the Temple's solemn Halls of Healing.

They arrived without much delay to the Healers, there they found the room to be almost empty, which was an odd scene during a war. The only ones present were Barriss Offee, a male togruta Jedi, and a pair of medical droids. The room wasn't at all alike to the ones in the battleships, this one was darker, there were some small windows in the far end wall, though they were covered by blinders. Most of the light that engulfed the warm room came from a tall lamp that stood next to the only sofa.

"Hello Anakin, Master Windu." Offee was one of the youngest Healers but her studies and her eerie maturity made up for the lacking experience on the matter. She was entirely, but her hands and face, covered by a black dark cloth. She was known to be silent and serene, but thanks to the past missions shared with Anakin and Ahsoka, there was trust and understanding lingering on the aura.

Anakin was entirely sure that she hadn't been called in to deal with his arm, assured by her dark personality, he knew that her training dealt mostly with the emotional and mental healing of the many affected Jedi.

Using the Force, that is, she worked avidly with the help of the togruta Jedi to ease the tension on the room. She asked faintly, still with her eyes closed and her hands raised, for Master Windu to leave the room. He walked away, leaving the Healers and the droids to their job. "Anakin, I will need you to sit down on the couch." She spoke with a soft commanding tone. The hurting Jedi did as told. The droids rolled over to him, one of them holding an almost identical mechno-arm. They instructed him to lay and spread out his arms and legs. "Now I will need you to close your eyes and breathe deeply..."

He was not prepared for what was coming.

Healers were probably some of the strongest beings when it came to the Force, Anakin knew that, but he hadn't ever been warned that they could do such things.

The male healer was in charge of healing Anakin's body while the droids implanted the new robotic arm, he used his power as a pain-killer. Barriss was in charge of Anakin's aching soul.

With the help of the Force, she entered Anakin's mind and began searching for the bruises. While she visited them, Anakin remembered. It was a difficult process, but it had to be done.

_There he is._

_Obi-Wan._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me? I'm right here._

_Obi-Wan! Answer me!_

Barriss could see everything that was happening. Anakin was on the ground, fighting with his own body to stay awake, trying to stand up. Trying to save him. She could see other figures in the jungle. Dooku and Ventress, the politicians and... Obi-Wan, his body was severely damaged and he was being carried away with the Force. They entered the Jungle, all of the figures. And it all went black.

_Where has he gone?_

_Obi-Wan!_

_Obi-Wan come back!_

_I am so sorry..._

Offee kept the connection, looking through the forgotten senses of the Jedi Knight. Some dim noises, it was the only thing she could find. His body had been completely exhausted, the only thing he had enough power to do was breathe.

She began patching the pain.

Barriss kept on looking through Anakin's unconscious being, searching for anything that would be helpful with his healing, but the only thing she could find was remorse, anger, fear, and much confusion. She adventured even deeper into him, noticing the care that he had for Obi-Wan, the uncertainty of feelings he had over his master, the pain it was causing. She was part of it. She could feel everything.

Never before had she known those sensations to be aligned together. Lust, mortification, regret, shame, care, worry, concern, and desire. All of them combined. All of them so strong.

The image of Obi-Wan shown repeatedly all over Anakin's mind, lingering in every corner, in the past and in the present. Quick images of their time together.

One of which caught her eyes.

Barriss hesitated for a moment, but she sought to help Anakin. She rushed into the memory but something callously stopped her. A barrier. A wall that had been placed there not long ago by Anakin himself. She asked to be let in, but no answer came. She kept on trying, but it was stronger than any other mental lock she had ever encountered during a Healing process. She waited. _I must see this, Anakin, it will help me mend you._ And with those words, the barrier disappeared.

It was a deepened memory. Once she was part of it, once she felt the comfort Anakin had felt in that moment, she finally began to understand.

_It was during his training to become a Jedi knight. Anakin was practicing against other padawans in a lightsaber duel, however, they were using wooden sticks as weapons. He was fighting against a tall iridonian male, the opponent's arms were obviously stronger than those of Anakin's and he hissed at the wind multiple times trying to intimidate the others around him. Anakin felt confident about the fight, he knew he could defeat him. _

_Master Saesee Tiin raised his hand and the duel began. The iridonian ran towards Anakin, who was size wise smaller than him, with the wooden stick ready to strike. Anakin anticipated the move quickly and then jumped to the side. He grinned, tempting his opponent to make another move. And he did. He used his weapon to pummel against Anakin, who deflected the attack and got immediately out of the way. Anakin then raised his sword to smack the other's back, but the adversary jumped high into the air and landed behind Anakin, who looked intrigued. The fight went on for some minutes, each padawan made their attack and the other evaded. The battle was becoming repetitive. Anakin, known to be one of the most impatient students, decided it was time to end the duel. He violently pounded his weapon against his opponent's. The iridonian covered each of the rapid attacks without worry. Anakin grew intolerant with every blow he gave and he got to the point where he just needed to prove himself. With his strong arms he gripped the sword and then, with an impulse, he threw the sword at the other padawan, granting him enough distraction to jump into the air and send a kick to the other boy's hands. Anakin's opponent dropped his own wooden stick, fell on his knees and cried with hurt at the pain in his hands. When he finally looked up, Anakin was already over him, with his stick in hand aiming at his throat. _

_The fight had ended. Anakin helped his rival get up and then looked over the room, searching for his Master, wanting him to approve of his duel. It didn't take him long to find Obi-Wan. He was standing up and walking towards him, wearing only his leather pants and his thin khaki shirt. Anakin dropped his weapon into the ground to embrace the barefooted man. Obi-Wan, with a large smile on his handsome face, returned the hug. _

_For Anakin that moment was endless. His master's powerful arms holding him close, the familiar scent tangible through the shirt, Obi-Wan's soothing voice whispered into his ears, "Good job, Anakin, I'm so proud of you."_

_Those words lingered for eternity, healing almost every damaged spot on his soul. _

She kept concentrating into Force so she could stay inside Anakin, the surgeon droids weren't done, so she had to keep on distracting Anakin from the excruciating pain of his arm. She was sure she would regret doing so, but she kept on venturing into the Jedi's memories.

Anakin was emotionally fatigued, he had placed those barriers in purpose, knowing that if he ever crossed them again, he would lose all control over himself. But he couldn't handle it anymore, it was too tempting to remember those happy consoling moments. He could feel the presence of Barriss with him, but he didn't care, he kept on remembering, he had to, for the sake of his heart, he had to see Obi-Wan again.

_Anakin was still a young padawan, probably fifteen or sixteen years old. He was on his room at the Jedi Temple, probably done training for the day. He was asleep. At first Offee didn't understand why Anakin wouldn't have wanted to ever revisit the memory, but in a matter of seconds, she knew exactly why. _

_The little boy began to shake in his sleep, he began sweating, his back curved in and out, his breathing became heavy and prolonged. His hands involuntarily moved from side to side. Pain. Nightmares. The little boy suffered, he screamed on his sleep, "No. No! Please don't! No!" For some reason he couldn't wake up. Then, he appeared. A younger Obi-Wan came rushing into the murky room, worry washing over his face. He ran to the bed and held a still asleep Anakin on his arms, for some seconds he shook the boy until he came back to consciousness, almost screaming to him to calm down. _

_Tears ran down the boy's cheeks, his entire skin was covered in sweat. "It's okay, Ani, it was just a nightmare." His words were soothing to the ear, they were calm yet firm. The man cleaned the boy's tears from his face while he kept on repeating his speech. "Don't worry, you're fine." It took some time for Anakin to slow down his heartbeat, but with the help of Obi-Wan, with his presence, the challenge became more of an easy task. Once the boy was calm he lay on the bed and asked Obi-Wan if he could stay with him for the rest of the night. The man, fearing the nightmares would come back, rolled into the bed next to Anakin., he then wrapped up the boy and himself with the thin blanket and waited for his padawan to fall asleep. While he waited, Obi-Wan whispered some words into Anakin's ear and used his left hand to draw gentle circles on Anakin's short blonde hair. Minutes later, he had fallen asleep, his head resting on his master's chest. The room was completely silent except for the peaceful breaths of the two Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't sleep that night, embracing Anakin while he rested, ready to comfort him if any bad dreams came back._

A tear ran down the Healer's cheek.

She gave up.

Barriss opened her eyes, leaving Anakin alone in his mind.

She still tried to calm him down, keeping him asleep, absorbing his pain and letting it flow through the Force. She concentrated deeply on her task, yet she was still wondering about the connection between Anakin and his master. She had never seen such a strong bond between a teacher and his student. She herself was very close to her master, but it had never even compared to what she had just experienced. What Anakin had experienced most of his life.

...

It didn't take far too long for the droids to finish up. Right after they were done, both Healers paused their efforts and they let the Jedi wake. Once he was up, he got some time to get use to his new arm. It wasn't that different from the last one, if anything, it was easier to handle.

Noticing Anakin's positive reactions to his new built arm, Offee decided it was time to talk to him. She asked her partner and the droids to leave them alone. She sat next him and removed the shade from her head.

They were silent for a while, neither of them knowing how to begin. Barriss decided it was her duty to step up. "Anakin, I'm sorry for invading you like that." She waited for an answer, but there was none, so she continued, "It was the only way to keep you distracted. I really didn't want to venture into your barriers, but we needed time to fix your arm and your body completely. I'm sorry."

He wasn't.

Anakin looked up to her and weakly smiled. "Don't be." He then shifted his glare to the ground as tears began coming out of his eyes. The flashbacks of his life and Obi-Wan's striking presence made the absence of his friend even greater than before. Thankful that the room was dark, he continued on speaking, trying to not give away the amount of sadness that was drowning him. "We have to find him, Barriss, before it's too late."

* * *

CLUE FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Where is the prisoner?


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for waiting a week for the update! I will try to update every Friday or Saturday since school has now begun and it will be a pain in the ass; it is a miracle that I have finished this chapter during the week.

But enough of my boring self. This chapter finally talks about what is happening with Obi-Wan, which is basically crap. I hope you hate the chapter by the way.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

They were just done using light speed, now that they were sectors away from Onderon, they saw no point in wasting any more fuel. They flew calmly for a long time, trying to blend in as much as possible with the rest of the universe that surrounded them, escaping the possible Republic tracers and spies.

Dooku was driving the ship while silently the politicians kept babbling about how they had been put in tremendous danger. "How dare you do this Dooku? Your master promised us safety!" Nute Gunray was standing up with his hands raised into the air, his clothing was burned and covered with dirt, he directed himself at Dooku with both fear and desperation.

The Sith kept his eyes on the galaxy laid out before him, not daring to care about the repetitive rants of the worthless Separatist. He was holding in the urge to kill Nute, knowing that the sudden act would interfere with his master's plan.

His face was dirty, covered with ashes and disdain, his hands were bruised and his white hair crammed with dirt, once in a while he would move his fragile neck from to side to side. As much as it hurt, he wasn't about to show it away in front of the inferior beings that invaded his presence. The Count, annoyed by the tedious talk of the neimoidian, answered with a too-obvious manner of impatience, "You are safe now, Viceroy." Shifting his eyes away from the control panel, he shot a devious glare to the politician, "Now please, sit down."

Nute didn't hesitate, at the sight of the Sith's blazing eyes, he quickly closed his mouth and sat on the far end of the ship's bridge. Poggle the Lesser, though, took the chance to converse with the Count. When his cracked piercing speaking stopped, Dooku slightly rolled his eyes and answered, trying to sound convincing, knowing that if he told the politicians his plan, it would only preoccupy them. "No, Archduke, I doubt the Jedi can track us all the way to this part of the outer-rim, there's nothing to worry about." He played with some buttons, and continued, "Besides, we have almost arrived."

With his last bitter words, Ventress glided into the bridge with her usual demeanor. The slender woman walked over to Dooku, not caring to acknowledge the others, and with her crispy voice announced "Master, the Jedi is awake." She waited for him to lock the controllers into automatic.

"Good." was his only response. He stood up and ordered the politicians to stay put and wait for him to come back. He walked towards the back of the stolen ship while gently rubbing his burned knuckles with his thumbs. Asajj followed some steps behind, eager to watch her master put his own anger to use.

...

He opened his eyes. Nothing was clear, the place was dark and cold, there was a dim light at a far corner, but apart from that, nothing was visible. He tried to straighten up, but it took him much energy, of which he was lacking. For a long time he kept on trying uselessly to turn, shaking to one side, then to the other, propelling himself, but nothing worked. The only thing he accomplished was making his pain even worse.

Pain. Too much of it.

His hands, his legs, his stomach, his back, his lungs… they hurt with every breath that he took. He had never felt so much physical pain at the same time. And that was the reason why he kept on trying to stand up.

He concentrated on letting go of the pain. He remembered the quick lesson from Master Yoda. The Jedi closed his eyes, not that it made a difference with the light, and focused intensely on using the Force to mend his body. He wasn't an expert, he had tried it many times before, but it hadn't ever made much of a difference. This time was no exception.

After some minutes of self-healing Obi-Wan was able to let go of the pain on his heart and lungs, on what seemed to be poison darkening his veins, but all of the aching that miffed the rest of his body stayed there and kept on hurting.

The Jedi finally gave up on straightening up. He clearly understood now that he was in no shape to even move his arms from under his thorax. Once again, he closed his eyes, this time intending to sleep and hoping to rest enough.

Too soon, they walked in.

Obi-Wan heard the door slide open, as well as their footsteps nearby, he meant to open his eyes, but the bright new light blinded him. His eyes, though, weren't needed to figure out who the visitors were. Her scandalous cold laughter and her signature walk could be perceivable in any part of the universe. And his presence, the dark shivers that flowed through the Force once he was near, were too sickening to ignore. "Hello, dear" said the female voice. "How are you?"

Obi-Wan wanted to answer her, sarcastically, like he always did, playing along with her deceivable games. However, the only thing that came out of his throat was dry coughs. The woman laughed dimly and stepped out of the way for her master to get a clear view of Obi.

He was curved into a semicircle in the middle of the metallic room. His hands were cuffed together with a thick material as well as his ankles. Dooku had never seen Obi-Wan so defenseless. Even in Geonosis the Jedi had at least had enough energy to talk, to breath, to answer back. But now, he was completely broken. Dirt and ashes covered his skin and his burned robes, debris was entangled on his long hair and his spoiled beard, his eyes were tightly closed, but the Sith guessed that they would be scarlet with both anger and agony. His face was concealed by multiple scratches, as well as most of the visible skin. His breathing, rough and slow.

_What a comforting sight._ Thought the Count, grinning with pleasure, still massaging his burnt knuckles. "Master Obi-Wan, it is so good to see you again."

In that moment, when Obi-Wan heard the bitter words leave the malicious man's mouth, he began to lose hope.

Dooku walked a couple of steps more towards his pray. He raised his hands, and using the dark side of the Force he turned Obi-Wan face up. The Sith smiled, this time so the exhausted Jedi could see. The Count waited for any change on Obi-Wan's expression, but the Jedi's pride was too strong to give the Sith pleasure, so he held the fear inside of him.

Count Dooku, unsatisfied and also weary, yet hungry to feel rage once again around him, asked Asajj to leave the two of them alone. The apprentice stood by the sliding door for a moment, wanting to see with her own eyes the spectacle she knew was to come, but her master threw an irritated scowl at her, forcing the skeletal woman to walk away. When she arrived to the politicians at the bridge of the small ship, she heard the door slam shut with a loud clasp of metal. Then came the screams.

Loud painful screams.

She herself had been a fan of suffering, it was the most exciting part of her life. She enjoyed the sight of others hurting, of creatures begging her for mercy, she laughed when she saw crying, she pretty much loved war as much as her own life. But never, in all of her evil-filled past, had she ever heard such a devastating scream. Ventress had witnessed her master killing people, she had witnessed him destroying families and communities entirely; one by one she had heard them cry in fear and then in agony. She had behold many acts of dire pure malevolence, but there was nothing compared to Obi-Wan's supplication of clemency.

It begun with a couple of hesitating moans and sobs, they were quiet and things everybody in the galaxy was familiar with. The type of noise somebody makes when they hit them in the stomach, or when they are scratched by a moving object. Normal noises. Usual sounds. Thuds the politicians were familiar with. But after some seconds they were taken aback suddenly by Count Dooku snarling aggressively, followed by the screams.

The ominous screams.

They were so full of emotion, so shaded by darkness that even the three who heard them could feel some pain themselves. For some seconds, Nute Gunray heart stopped, choking on terror.

The dreadful scene lasted less than a couple of minutes, but it was enough to drown the entire vessel with an invisible cloud of misery.

The Count stumbled out of the room, his legs and his arms shaking uncontrollably, his hair even whiter than before. His hands, the knuckles he had been rubbing, were now not red but black, his fingertips leaner, his nails as transparent as his hair. He sighed as he walked, leaning against the cold wall. His eyes shimmering scarlet, the injuries he had acquired on Iziz were now open and they bled out slowly.

The Sith, forcing himself to not crumble into the ground, placed his left hand on a bleeding cut of his chest and the other on the wall. He wasn't going to last long conscious.

Asajj was still petrified by the sounds that had originated from the room, she could hear them echo on her head, tearing at the last bits of humanity that lingered on her soul. She was terrified by the man that walked out, even if he was completely vulnerable at the moment, she could only sense the dark side of the Force around him, shadowing his entire being. But, for some reason, she was hungry to see more on the future, she wanted to be part of the suffering, she wanted to be her master, the one in control.

The apprentice came to Dooku's aid. Once she grabbed him by the waist, he dropped his own weight, giving up. She carried him to the back of the ship and laid him out on a couch, making sure he would be ready to wake up once they arrived to the hideout. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, inhaling the scent of pure anger, of resentment, then she walked towards the room.

Even meters away, you could feel your skin twitch at the aura of trepidation. She stopped for a moment, thinking if she could handle such act. She knew she wasn't ready for something of the kind, but Ventress' temptation was strong enough. The female walked quietly, for no reason at all, trying to forget about the screams before looking at the scene, but it was impossible. With each step she took, another desperate call for help would emerge on her mind, bumping against her fast paced heart. It took her way too long to arrive at the open door, but when she got there, at the moment she saw the man lifelessly lying on the ground, she couldn't control herself. She shrieked with the pure impulse of shock.

His breathing. That was the worst part. His breathing was so tense, so unimaginable, an impossible performance of the human body. He was alive alright. But nobody in the entire galaxy would enjoy this type of living.

Obi-Wan's breathing was a combination of many things. Noises, movements and attacks, all involuntary. He had been freed from his locks, but there was no possibility for an escape.

His arms were folded into his chest, covering his lungs, rubbing against what was left of his clothing. They scratched and they held, they rubbed and they slid. His hips slightly jumped up from the ground, his exposed knees were folding and unfolding themselves. His hair was a complete mess, some chunks of it on the ground. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth open, drool tangible on his cheeks. His entire skin was icy and pallid. All of his movements were coordinated with his breathing, with the sounds that emerged from his open mouth. He was crying, tears falling down his eyes and into the ground. Some moaning left his dried out throat, as well as some high-pitched words that Asajj couldn't understand.

She was completely appalled.

Ventress stayed put for some time watching the possessed man, standing with her mouth faintly opened by the door. Her right palm on her cheek. For the very first time in years she began to feel pity for a living being.

She kept on concentrating on Obi-Wan, trying to figure out what he was unconsciously saying, if he was saying anything at all, if they were just painful noises or involuntary reactions to the torment received.

After some time, the victim scream it out loud, desperately. Then she walked away, not being able to handle any more. As she left towards the bridge, she could still feel the sorrow hindering her thoughts.

...

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely out of it. He was still alive, he could still sense everything, he could breath and he could feel his heart beating, the only thing he could do was calm his spirit down.

The things Dooku had done to him with the help of the Dark Side could have easily killed him at the blink of an eye, but the Sith had given him all of his energy, letting Obi-Wan stay awake just so he could suffer for even a couple of seconds more. And the deed was done.

Obi-Wan had never felt what he felt in those moments. He traveled into the other side of evil, the one nobody should ever encounter. The part of the darkness that if you ever visit you can never come back the same.

Once Dooku had given up and Obi-Wan had return to reality, he just wanted to leave his own body. He wanted to stop his life from happening, he desired to end all of the images that floated around in his head, the phantasmagorias that began to conceal a shade over all of the happiness, all joy and delight. It was all darkness. Demons and shadows, all of different shapes and sized. Their noises vile, pure confusion and fret. Obscurities. Fear. Frightful of breathing, afraid of opening his eyes. Afraid of the past the present and the future.

Obi-Wan began to lose control over his entire being. Over his soul.

But there was one thing that stayed put on his heart. The only thing that made him hang on to his life. The only piece of light in the middle of horrifying creatures and shades that played with his emotions and invaded his mortality.

He repeated his name on his mind, but it had begun to be eaten away by the darkness. Obi wanted to hang on as tightly as he could, if he let go he was sure it was the end of him. So he began to whisper, but it wasn't enough to say it. He had to hear it. So he mumbled it louder and then yelled it. He knew that his hoarse voice wasn't worthy of pronouncing the name out loud, not at the edge of that amount of gloom, but if he didn't, everything would be over. "Anakin!"

* * *

Sorry Obi-Wan, you know I love you, but you must suffer my dear.

Guys, I am a very dark person and I like writing about dark subjects, so I just tried really hard on the emotional suffering with Obi-Wan. I didn't explain exactly what Dooku did to him, so I know it was a bit confusing. But the whole thing will be explained later on with another Obi chapter.

Keep on reading, love birds, I am entirely sure you will enjoy the next chapter... PADME IS COMING TO TOWN!


	14. Chapter 14

So I told you guys that this chapter would include Padme, sadly I must announce, before you begin to read, that she won't be making her appearance YET! I was planning for her to walk in on this chapter but I just couldn't fit two mayor things into one, so I have decided to leave Chapter 14 with this sad ending and then continue on with a maybe slightly shorter Chapter 15, which will include (I promise) Padme's appearance.

That was just a necessary interruption... here's the latest update of Rescues, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

After talking to Barriss Offee for some more minutes, Anakin had walked out of the Halls of Healing holding on tight to the tears that were on the edge of pouring out of his eyes. He wasn't expecting to visit those memories ever again. Months ago he had placed the mental walls to protect them, to make sure he wouldn't be tempted by their existence; it was a technic Master Mundi had taught him a long time ago during his training. Anakin thought that he would never use the ability, but when he began deepening into his actual feelings for Obi-Wan, when his heart began to unfold the blinded facts, the emotions of desire, he began to be grateful for the teachings.

The Jedi Temple was, as he expected, almost emptied. It was possibly a couple of hours before nightfall, that's when the Council made their meetings with the remainder Jedi in Coruscant to assign their missions. Since it was war time, all of the Jedi resting had to be placed as commanders on different sectors were their help was needed.

Anakin was somehow grateful that the hallways were barren, it saved him the trouble of ignoring glares and whispers. He was headed towards the only place where he could be entirely alone without anyone interrupting him for a while.

His walk was better now. Thanks to the new mechno-arm Anakin had recovered his balance almost completely. The togruta healer made sure to patch all of his left wounds but his legs still felt sore, as well as his invaded memories. He tried to forget about them, watching and admiring the city from the windows as he walked towards his dorm, since they were only a reminder of his feelings towards his beloved master… who was now lost.

Gone.

Anakin had abandoned Obi-Wan. He had given up on him. He had closed his eyes and he hadn't stood up to protect him.

He couldn't hold on to the tears any longer, they flowed like a stream down his cheeks, blurring his sight. The young Jedi was forced to slow down his pace, but the pain inside his heart was so strong that the beating brought him down to his knees right there in the middle of the Great Hall.

He began to sob out loud.

Anakin's throat was still dried out, but it didn't stop him from screaming shrieks into the air. He placed his human hand on his mouth trying to diminish the dismayed noises that left his mouth, however, it was useless. The piercing agony was unbearable; he couldn't hold it to his inside anymore. The wounding on his soul hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Torture was the only way he could describe the sensation that impulse him into the outburst.

He was gone. Obi-Wan was now gone.

Anakin wanted to hold him tight, to embrace his strong familiar body. He missed the sight of his handsome face and the tingling sensation he got when their eyes met. Obi-Wan's simple presence could've restored his entire being to a healthy state. He could've transported Anakin to a sane place even if they were in the middle of a battlefield, just by standing next to him, just by sending a smile to him. But he wasn't there anymore. Not to console him, not to talk to him, not even to ask him to stop the uncontrolled tantrum.

His desperate cries echoed through the walls, resonating all around him. Dreadful sounds of despair and misery. Anakin tried to maintain balance by resting his robotic arm into one of the pillars, but his own body betrayed him. His legs spread out in front of him and his watery eyes began to shake as the sobbing continued.

...

Asoka had walked out of the platform and, accompanied only by R2D2, headed to her dorm. She entered silently, trying not to claim attention from any of her fellow padawans, and she locked herself in her room. There, she took out a small cloth from one of the drawers and sat on the carpet next to filthy R2D2. The little droid made his usual blips of excitement as the girl began to caress his surface with the cloth, gently rubbing through the metal until he was back to his white and blue.

Once she was done, she threw the rag to her side, not minding where it landed, and she spread her body into the ground. "R2D2, I can't believe this is happening." The droid rolled to her side and bipped for some seconds. "Neither can you, hum?" She placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. "I just hope that Obi-Wan is doing alright."

She drifted to the past hours, remembering all of the happenings. _Maybe if I had been paying attention, if I was concentrated, I would've been able to sense Dooku when he boarded the ship. _The padawan tried to come up with any more excuses but she couldn't find any. She truly couldn't be blamed for any of the events, she wanted to be though, just so she could go up to Anakin and take the burden off of his back. She wanted to help him recover, she had never seen him so distraught, so upset and blank at the same time.

_I can't even imagine how he is feeling right now, what he's going through._

Maybe if Anakin hadn't confessed to her before the mission she couldn't have been able to clearly understand his reaction, but knowing how Anakin really felt towards Obi-Wan really opened her eyes to a whole new reasoning, of which she wasn't an expert on understanding.

Not only was Obi-Wan his teacher, his only father figure, his best-friend and life-long partner, for Anakin the missing man was so much more. He loved him. Deeply. Truthfully.

She closed her eyes and tried to recollect the images of the long ago past. She thought about the moments she had seen Anakin show affection to Obi-Wan, she remembered those little details that gave out his actual feelings. There were so many. The way Anakin looked at Obi-Wan when he spoke in front of a crowd, the way his eyes shone brightly when Obi-Wan congratulated Anakin for whatever reason, the way he observed Obi-Wan walking away. There were plenty of tiny instants that Ahsoka was so blind to notice before.

The little droid interrupted her trip into the past. He began making his many noises and bumped his center food against her right arm. She opened her eyes and sat up, "What's wrong R2?" The enthusiastic little robot opened up his blue holographic projector and backed away to a corner, plugging himself to an opening on the wall. He made a last "bip" as a blue image of Master Yoda appeared in the middle of the room.

The elder Jedi seemed to be distressed, which was a conflicting scene for anyone who knew the always-serene master. He began talking, with a saddened tone of voice, "Young one, seen your Master have you?" He paused and waited for Ahsoka to respond.

She made a gesture with her head and answered, "No, Master Yoda, I thought he left with Master Windu."

"Left the Halls of Healings he has and find him we cannot." He sighed and continued, "Help us find him can you, strong your connection is. The Force you must use. Heading to his dorms he was last seen, contact us when you have found him." He nodded while scratching his little paws into the walking-stick and then he ended the message.

Ahsoka stood up and walked over to R2D2, a slight sheen of light reflected on her eyes, "Come on R2, I think I know where he is."

...

The entire city was covered by a tender haze of orange; most of the inhabitants were too busy to even notice the problems of others, the complications that went beyond their own eyelids. Crafts flew in many lines and species scram at each other, none of them, the ones that drove nearby, even wondered why the young man stood motionless with his arms crossed, admiring the fall of the sun.

Anakin was looking out to the city that lay in front of him, watching closely with soggy eyes at the edge of the planet. It had taken him a lot of self-control to stand up from the Main Hall and drag his drained body all the way to the place, but once he got there his soul finally began to relax.

"I imagined you would be here." He turned to his right recognizing the voice, not sure if he felt eager or invaded. The familiar droid rolling silently right behind her.

He quickly switched his eyesight back to the horizon, "How did you know?" His voice was rough yet frail, the aching too obvious. Anakin knew what the answer would be just as he finished asking the question, but he didn't feel like stopping Ahsoka from answering, he needed to hear the name.

"Because this is Obi-Wan's favorite place in the entire Jedi Temple." She offered a sincere smile but Anakin didn't have one to return, not with his current state. She walked over to him, her back facing the sunset and her hands resting on the balcony's rail. She breathed in the Coruscant air, it wasn't the cleanest atmosphere in the galaxy, but it helped her ease down.

They stood on the opening of the building for a couple of minutes, trying to enjoy the dusk, though utterly failing to do so. Once the darkness invaded the city and the bright colorful lights began to emerge from the many buildings, Ahsoka turned to her master and embraced him.

He hugged her back with much strength without hesitation. Some tears began to fall down his eyes and they landed on his padawan's back. Anakin mumbled some shaky words at Ahsoka and she nodded, not actually understanding, and repeated after every one of his pleas, "It's going to be alright."

After some seconds, he let go of the girl and returned his attention to the night and the sound of the air rushing though his hair, whipping away his tears with a bloodstained sleeve.

Ahsoka waited for him to calm down as much as possible, letting the embrace sink in. Once his chest stopped jumping up and down and his hands had stopped fidgeting with his robe, she decided to speak, "The Council is looking for you, Master." There was no change on Anakin's expression for a while, he just blinked unhurriedly.

She waited while her master thought.

The Jedi Knight tried fixing his hair, running his unsteady hands through his messy scalp, and then looked at Ahsoka directly to the eyes. "Thank you." He tried faking a small smile on an effort to ease her down and then he jogged into the Temple ready to face the Council.

Ahsoka decided to stay outside for some more minutes. Remembering how Obi-Wan looked at the city with his arms crossed brought tears to her eyes.

...

The round room was completely silent. Most of the Jedi Master present were meditating while others just sat and thought about the present events of the ongoing war. Too much trouble on all the corners of the galaxy. Politicians on the same side disagreeing with each other, neutral planets getting tempted by the Separatists, traitors and betrayals on almost every battle they fought, innocents killed, Jedi slaughtered. Many of the Council members were beginning to think that their contribution to the war was not only too risky, but also useless.

The uneasy peace became interrupted by Anakin bolting into the room. His expression gave out most of his current emotions. Anxiety, desperation, hopelessness…. His hair was a mess as well as his clothing , his entire skin was covered with a mixture of sweat and dust. He quickly slowed down his pace as we stepped into the circle that indicated the center of the chamber. For some seconds he just breathed deeply waiting to get all of the present member's attention. Once the Jedi Masters had all focused completely on the sudden addition, he began to talk.

His voice was even drier than before, following the end of each couple of words came an involuntary cough. "I want to ask the Council for a favor to take into consideration." The young knight paused and massaged his arms, waiting for any kind of consent to keep on going.

Master Windu looked over at Yoda and then nodded. Anakin blinked twice and continued, "I am not sure if the news have already been shared with all of you present, but Master Kenobi has been taken hostage by the hands of Count Dooku himself." Saying his beloved's name almost brought tears back to his eyes, but the impulse was controlled once he announced the complete news.

It was clear that all of the Council members had heard about the current incident so he continued with his petition, "I am asking the Council to plan a rescue for Obi-Wan…."

The entire room went silent once again. There were no glanced between the Jedi nor comments said out-loud. All of them knew that Obi-Wan was a very skilled Jedi and that he was probably the best negotiator the Jedi had on their side, but a rescue of that magnitude and risk was too great, even Anakin knew so. Count Dooku was probably the most feared enemy of the war, the Council was sure that he was the starter of the troubles and they were all familiar with the size of the evil that lurked inside the man. He was capable of the darkest things, and even though many of them didn't want to admit it, they knew that he was probably more powerful than many of the Council members.

Anakin was expecting some negative opinions, but not hearing anything said at all only deepened his worry.

It was Master Windu who answered, "The Jedi Council is aware of the happenings," Anakin noticed that the man was still wearing his distraught frown from earlier on the day, Anakin was sure he would assist his proposal. "and we've found out the location of the Count."

The Jedi Master hesitated for some seconds, not knowing if it was wise to share the information with Anakin at the moment, worried that it would only add to his distressed behavior. Looking into the boy's pleading eyes he finally decided that such information couldn't be kept away from him, it wouldn't be fair, "The ship that the Sith stole has landed on Serenno."

The tinny light that lingered on Anakin's eyes drowned into a torment of misery as the words landed on his soul. "Anakin, they are currently at Count Dooku's palace."

The words impaled Anakin's heart like a dagger, they burned on his ears as they echoed around the room. He couldn't believe Windu's words, this couldn't be happening. _Why? Force! Why!_

Noticing the extreme change on the knight's countenance, Windu kept on speaking, "We… the Council will take the matter into serious consideration, Anakin." He didn't want to continue but he knew that he had to keep on speaking since he had already handed Anakin the vilest news. "Anakin, you must understand that the matter is our priority but that the risk is vast. The whole planet is overrun by Separatist troops, its entire atmosphere is secured by hundreds of battleships. The simple idea of entering the sector's perimeter... it's highly dangerous." Windu stopped, noticing the damage he was causing to the boy, wondering why he hurt so much. He had never seen such a strong connection between a master and his padawan in all of his time as a Jedi.

Anakin's hands began to tremble again, all of the information, every single word that came out of Windu's mouth kept on deepening the hole that pierced his entire being. The hope that kept him standing up began to diminish as he listened to the words.

Master Yoda decided that it was him who had to speak up after observing Windu's slight distraction, "Ponder about the matter the Council will, young Skywalker." Yoda threw a glance to the young knight and then looked over at Adi Gallia.

The female Jedi Master nodded and then she spoke up, "However, we must ask you to leave and rest, Anakin." The elder master looked at Anakin's watery eyes and then she gave him the gesture to stride away. "We will call you in later on."

Anakin's legs began to crumble as he walked out of the round room, his heart fully shattered.

* * *

Hold your sabers... Now I know that I'm being a complete ass by making basically all of the characters in the story suffer (if you think about it, even the toughest people like Asajj and Windu are having a rough time) but it _is _the Clone Wars we are talking about, I'm just trying to keep it real.

Anyways, since this story is supposed to have romance and we haven't seen much of the sweet interaction between the protagonists, I have decided to begin another story called TENDER, you can find it on my profile. This story has more... well... tender moments between the lovers. It will be shorter and faster but I hope that it makes up for the lacking of kissing and hugging and cuddling and who-knows-what-else that Rescues has been currently lacking.

I hope you guys read BOTH of the stories and review (or send me comments) on both. THANK YOU MANDALORIANS.

PS- there will be sweet moments on Rescues, but first we have to cry it out.


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry for taking so long to write this. I have just been hell-ass busy with school, it turns out I am in charge of not only my entire grade of incompetent students but also a bunch of incompetent teachers... Thank you all for your reviews, feed-back is basically what makes me write.

Now about the chapter, this is the promised Padme short scene, it isn't that big of a deal right now but it will play a really big moment later on the story, pay attention to the little present she left in the kitchen, fixate on that. I hope that you guys keep on reading and keep on reviewing, and I will try to have the next chapter ready in hopefully less than two weeks. Love you guys.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

He felt tired, defenseless and hopeless. His legs hurt with every long step that he took, his messy hair covered most of the view so he used the Force as a guide, his hands too busy whipping the tears that fell down his cheeks, but even with the help of the Force and his familiarity with the Temple's halls, he was lost. His thoughts kept on smashing against his skull, all of his feelings tumbling down from his heart, which melted with every hardened breath that he took.

Some Jedi were walking towards their respective dorms, some of them respected Anakin, the ones who weren't as acquainted with him were the ones who stared. If Anakin wanted it, he could've been able to read their puzzled looks by glancing into their weak minds, however, he didn't care at the slightest about their thoughts. He just wanted to go to his dorm and lock himself until the extreme hurt would go away.

_Of course the council will vote no! Like Windu said, it's Dooku's hideout, it would be impossible to find a way in. Force! I was sure he wanted to rescue Obi-Wan! _

Obi-Wan.

The only person that had cared for him since they left Tatooine, the one who took care of him once he left his mother behind with Watto. Obi-Wan. Sweet, handsome, intelligent Obi-Wan. His father figure, his brother, his teacher, his closest friend, the person he loved the most in the entire galaxy.

He was gone. He was at the hands of the monster that began the war_. How had this happened!_

There wasn't any more sunlight coming in from the windows of the halls, there were only blemishes of the crafts that flew by. How Anakin was able to move towards his dorms without tripping or crashing into anyone was a mystery, his head kept on speculating about Obi-Wan and their moments together. Just like his breathing, his walking became instinctive.

He arrived to the dorms he shared with his Master and slammed the door open with the Force. He walked in hurriedly almost bumping against the kitchen table, his eyes still blurry, covered with tear-drops. He tried brushing his own eyes with his palms, but the dirt on them only caused more itching.

Just as he arrived to the living room he noticed how much his knees and his arms hurt. The sight of the place he lived in with Obi-Wan only brought more sadness to his heart.

The young Jedi dropped his robe to the rug and then walked towards his room. He opened the door hastily… a figure stood next to the wall-sized window.

The shadow turned around at the sound of the door opening, the lights that came in from the outside brushed the stranger's outline. "Anakin." The figure ran towards him with arms open wide, "Oh Anakin, I am so glad you're okay!" She embraced him as tears began to drop from her eyes.

At first he didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hug her back, his thoughts were still running through his mind, all of them about Obi-Wan. The embrace felt wrong, it felt entirely insincere from his part, but he couldn't deny comfort at the moment. He needed the warmth. "Padme, what… what are you doing here?" After the mumbled question, not expecting an actual answer, he expanded his own arms and hugged her back.

Padme had her face buried against Anakin's quaking chest, but she was still able to answer with a shivering tone, "I was worried." She paused and then looked up to meet his eyes, "I heard about Obi-Wan."

His name being mentioned out loud only aroused more self-blame.

She let go of Anakin and grabbed his left hand, "Come, sit, you look worn-out, baby." She guided him towards the bed and she helped him lay down. The young diplomat caressed Anakin's wet forehead for some seconds and then she began to fix his hair.

Anakin had always liked when she did that. It reminded him of… it reminded him of Obi-Wan. His master used to do that whenever Anakin felt blue. Anakin closed his eyes and imagined Obi-Wan present on the room, taking Padme's place. He imagined his comforting smile, his worried look whenever he saw Anakin gloomy, his strong yet tender hand running through Anakin's hair, and the other wrapped around him. It was a ritual whenever the padawan had needed affection, he would walk into the dorms feeling down and Obi-Wan, being the gentle man that he was, had always walked to him asking if everything was alright. Then, he would use physical comfort as he whispered to Anakin that everything was going to be alright.

"Ani, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes to see Padme even more worried than before, looking straight at his eyes. "You don't have to cry, it is all going to be alright." She used her thumb to wipe his tears away.

_What am I doing?_

He straightened up with difficulty and right before Padme tried to help him up, he snapped, "Just leave!" Her expression swapped immediately, "Please, I just want to be alone."

She stood up from the bed and grabbed her coat from the chair next to the window, "If you need anything I will be outside." Padme forced a smile and then walked away.

Just as the door closed behind her, Anakin realized what he had done._ I am so sorry, Padme, I truly am._

She didn't know how to react, she wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but knowing Anakin she knew that he could be the most emotional being in the galaxy. So she walked out slowly towards the counter, drank a glass of water and then sat on the sofa. Padme didn't want to leave him alone, not tonight. She was afraid of what he was capable of.

Anakin breathed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything, trying to escape reality, but the images, the memories, they all came coming back to life, even more vividly than with an open sight.

With his eyes back open, he stared at the window, looking at the crafts flying by. It distracted him for a minute, but then he heard a noise coming from the living room.

He stood up hurriedly and ran towards the door, a slight grin forming on his face. The young man was about to open the door when he realized that it wasn't his master out there, no. He couldn't be. He wasn't there. Obi-Wan was gone.

Far away.

Anakin walked backwards slowly, finally comprehending just how much he really missed Obi-Wan, how much he needed him.

He threw himself at the pillows and wept for what was the rest of the night.

Padme wasn't sure if she should have stayed for the night, her introspective debate lasted for more than a little while.

Ever since she had stepped into Anakin's room she had felt like an intruder. She had waited hours for Anakin to arrive from his meeting with the Council and when she heard his footsteps in the living-room her heart began to race. She wasn't ready; Padme didn't even know what she was going to say. What _was_ she going to say? What _could_ she say? Nothing she could say or do would make Anakin alleviate, she knew that. It had always been Obi-Wan who took care of that, and now that he was lost, nobody could fix Anakin. Not anymore. Not after so much damage.

Once Anakin had walked in, she instinctively hugged him. It wasn't as awkward as she had though it would be, but the hug was definitely wrong.

She tried comforting him, but nothing worked. At Anakin's sudden snap, she had finally noticed that she was only causing more harm. The senator faked a smile and left for the living-room as tranquilly as possible, though her mind kept on doubting and hesitating. However, even outside his room, many feet away from Anakin, she felt out of place. It was all so wrong. She couldn't be there. Not now, not ever. This was Obi-Wan's and Anakin's home. Not hers. And she knew this, it was clearer than crystal. She didn't belong.

She waited for a couple of hours while her mind lingered on what to do, on why she was there to begin with. Then, she checked on Anakin, who was deeply asleep, sweating and shaking around his bed. More nightmares. She waited for the dreams to settle down and then entered the room. Gently, she kissed his forehead and then closed the blinders so the bright Coruscant sun wouldn't wake him up. She whispered, "I _do_ love you, Ani." and she left the room, directly walking towards the kitchen, where she left a note next to the sink. The piece of paper was folded in half; the top had her familiar handwriting on red ink. _Anakin_.

Padme grabbed her bag and left the dorm and took out a transmitter, "JarJar, tell Senator Organa that I will meet him at Naboo, get everything ready." One tiny tear ran down her cheek as she walked away, not looking back. Padme met JarJar outside the temple as the sun began to rise. Once she was inside the ship, she looked up and sought out Anakin's dorm, "I really hope you find him."

"Yousa fine?" He spoke innocently, wondering why she spoke to the wind with such serenity.

Padme lowered her stare and then turned to JarJar, "Yes, I'm fine." She paused as she looked back to the Jedi Temple's doors, "We should go now."

High up in the Jedi Temple, Anakin kept on weeping in his sleep, "Obi-Wan!"

* * *

Feedback on this chapter would also be nice. Keep on reading, next chapter will be all about the Council's final decision, also: What is Anakin capable of doing? How far will he go to save his beloved?

By the way I might take about a month to upload again, exams are coming up as well as some shit I am in charge of at school. Love you my readers!


	16. Chapter 16

I am truly really sorry for taking this long, there are no excuses.

It has taken me about 2 months to finish this damn chapter, sorry again. I will sincerely try to have one more ready before Christmas, it will be my gift for you.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Anakin woke up to the sound of the hover crafts passing by outside his window. He pushed his head into the pillow once and then stood up quickly with one movement. Then, once his feet were firmly on the carpet, he looked over at the closed blinders with a firm stare. He didn't like the color of mornings on Coruscant, they reminded him too much of his sad childhood in Tatooine, so he decided to leave the blinders closed, and, with dilated pupils, he walked towards the door.

The dorm was surprisingly quiet. He sauntered towards the living room first, where he thought he would find Padme. He had to at least say thank you, he didn't have many friends, and even the ones he had wouldn't have traveled worlds to check on his emotional state. And the way he had acted before. He had to ask for her forgiveness, after all, nothing was her fault.

He arrived to the living room, where the blinders were entirely open towards the city_. All of those beings out there, they don't even know what is happening. _The Jedi blinked twice while looking at the plethora of vehicles and then he searched the room with his eyes, looking for Padme. She wasn't there.

Anakin, still dressed on his dirty Jedi robes, headed for the kitchen, hoping to find his friend in there. For some reason, it wasn't a surprise to him that she wasn't there either. Anakin went towards the counter and served himself a glass of water. He gulped it thirstily and served himself a second and a third. He then placed the empty glass into the counter as his eyes glided towards a bowl of fruits. Obi-Wan always chose the best fruits; they always turned out to be the firmest yet the juiciest. The way the man grabbed the fruits and smelled them and tested them with his delicate touched and squishes was so elegant, so _him_. Listening to his stomach roar, Anakin grabbed a purple round Humphimp and began biting away, forcing himself not to cry, not anymore. Today the Council would contact him; today they would tell him their decision. Today he would go and rescue his master.

He was suddenly distracted by R2D2 walking into the dorm, his metal structure now clean and polished. "R2," his throat still dried up, he spoke as fluently as he could, "good morning." The little robot stopped in front of his master and bipped several times. "You got news for me?" The android nodded and he showed a hologram. At first Anakin sought out the figure to be Master Windu, but then, once the image had loaded, his hopes began to lower. "Chancellor Palpatine." He wore his usual flamboyant red clothing, his silver hair wasn't as lustrous as in person but it still had its usual radiated power and wisdom. "Chancellor, what may I do for you?" His voice was miserable, his head focused in someone else, Palpatine noticed and hesitated.

"Young Anakin, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I hear the news about Master Kenobi," he drifted off for a second as he noticed the immediate reaction that the name of the Jedi caused upon Anakin. "I am sincerely sorry." The Jedi nodded faintly and waited for the Chancellor to continue. They had an open friendly relationship, Palpatine and himself, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone, he was fighting against his own will to not run off into the Council room and ask about their decision. Finally, after seconds of silence, the politician continued, "I wanted to ask you to come, I want to talk to you."

Anakin was jumbled by the question, the Chancellor knew what Obi-Wan meant to him, why would he invite over him knowing how depraved he felt at the moment. "I don't think I can, I have a meeting with the Council this morning and I can't miss it, I have to pass."

The hologram of the man moved in disappointment, "Well, if you change your mind, I will be waiting in my office for your arrival." He smiled faintly and then the hologram dimmed out.

The young Jedi was once again left alone, only with the company of the droid.

...

The Council had finally decided.

He had been called in minutes before. Anakin was now pacing outside the doors of the Council room, not being able to keep still after they had asked him to wait for the voting to be done. Depa Billaba finally opened the door. Not her nor Anakin said a word, they just stepped inside the wide room. Master Billaba sat down calmly as Anakin stepped into the middle, facing anxiously both Yoda and Windu.

There was silence, too much silence for too much time. The longest seconds of Anakin's life. He decided to close his eyes, holding his own hands with a strong grip. He waited.

It was Windu who spoke, "The Council has decided, Anakin."

More silence, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to open up his eyes. Was it fear? Probably the strongest kind of fear that he had ever experienced. Fear of not seeing Obi-Wan ever again, fear of being left alone in the universe, fear of Dooku's evil ways, fear of himself and what he was capable of doing if the mission was denied.

"Anakin, the Council believes it is too dangerous…"

The Knight finally opened his eyes. His mouth was opened wide although nothing came out. He pleaded with all of his might for there to be hope.

"We've voted no."

That was it. The walls crumbled, there was no way for any Jedi in the room to not sense the destruction that fell upon Anakin. The entire chamber went quiet, there was no breathing for many long seconds. Anakin didn't cry, he couldn't let the ones who took his chance away to save his Master see him stumble. But they saw, they felt, in that moment, the amount of sorrow that drowned his soul. Nobody said a thing.

Anakin look coldly at Windu's eyes and marched away, opening the door with an angry push of the force. He walked away slowly away from the Temple, ignoring everything and everyone on his path.

...

He didn't wait for the guard to let him in, he used the force to confuse him and he stormed into the Chancellor's office. Anakin walked towards the man that stood in the middle of the room, waiting. The Jedi was tired of crying, but his face was marked with punishing grief.

"They said no," He threw his own arms into the air, "The Council has decided to abandon Obi-Wan at the hands of Dooku!" The young man stood there with nothing else to say or do, Obi-Wan's look invading his head, sending shivers all over his body. "Chancellor, you have to help me! I can't just leave him, not after all that has happened."

"I don't expect you to."

To this, Anakin looked up at the Chancellor's face. Compassion. Was it compassion?

"I told you that I had heard of the incident." Anakin stood still as the older politician walked around the room, admiring the artifacts that hung on the red walls, his black and red robes sliding across the carpet. "And being as familiarized with you _Jedi_ as I am, I knew for sure that the Order would be as heart-less." He turned slowly to look at Anakin, "You do realize that, don't you Anakin? It was obvious they would do such a thing." He slowly paced himself back at Anakin, whose eyes were burning red, "The ones above you always think way too much about their 'rules' and at the end they never do the right thing. How can they leave one of their own behind?" He smirked as he got closer to the boy, "They always do."

Anakin had thought about that several times as he waited for the Jedi to approve the vote. He knew what their answer would be, he had known since the night before, but he had also hoped that this time it would be different. The people inside that room were all close to Obi-Wan, they knew him from many years of fighting by his side, yet, they had turned their backs on him when he needed them the most. "I guess they do."

The Chancellor sneered wide, not being able to resist himself. "Well, Anakin, you are not like them." He turned away and walked towards his desk. "You are special." He sat down, the Coruscant sun magnificent behind him, "I know so."

Anakin calmed himself down for a moment and kneeled in front on the Chancellor. "What should I do?"

The man, cold as always, examined Anakin's face and then answered, "I have arranged a ship to be here soon. There will be clone troopers waiting for your orders, I've already talked to Captain Rex, he will be accompanying you in your mission."

Shock was tangible on Anakin's profound countenance, he straighten up, not believing what he was hearing. "What?"

"They will be here in an hour, son." The Chancellor smiled and grabbed Anakin's hand, "You must save Obi-Wan from the hands of the Sith."

He had come for advice, but Anakin never thought he would receive this amount of help from any politician, not ever. "I will." He was quickly on his feet, a dim light emerging from the inside of his heart. The young man stopped to turn around, "Thank you." Then he left for the Temple, ready to save his Master.

...

He didn't pack much, he just shoved his Master's robes into a bag as well as one pair of his own and then walked to the kitchen. He drank multiple glasses of water and ate some fruit. Anakin's head still wondered about Obi-Wan, but now that there was hope tears didn't interrupt every single one of his breaths.

Once he was done eating he waited some minutes, staring at the living room. They had shared so many moments in that place during the years. Laughs and smiles, telling each other jokes and anecdotes. There were also fights, of course, from when Anakin was going through his teenage years and he didn't obey orders as well. That hadn't changed much. It turned out to me more the beginning of his strong personality than a phase. But they had gotten used to it, they had familiarized with each other. Not only being able to understand each other, but to know, sincerely know each other.

Whenever Obi-Wan arrived and served himself a glass of water it meant that he was tired. When he treated himself with sugar it meant he wanted to talk about his day. When he drank coffee, it meant trouble. Anakin arrived at their dorm earlier than Obi-Wan, some nights he would prepare dinner for both of them, putting up the table and lighting on candles, his Master loved the sensation of warmth that they represented. When this happened, not anyone nor anything could take Obi-Wan's look of gratitude away. They sat down and ate quietly, once they were done, Obi-Wan would talk and talk about his day, making as many facial expressions as he could. Anakin had found himself many types staring at his Master's lips as they moved delicately. He asked himself if Obi-Wan had ever noticed.

"Master?" Anakin turned around to catch Ahsoka in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Anakin turned back around and glanced at his empty glass.

"Sorry, stupid question I guess." Ahsoka took a seat next to Anakin and waited.

No one outside the Temple seemed to notice the hurt and pain that roamed through the halls at that very moment.

"I'm leaving Ahsoka." The words barely escaped his pale lips. "I must do it." He looked at her wide blue eyes, not exactly waiting for a response.

She smiled, "You know, if you go, you will probably never come back?"

He knew that was true, but it didn't tense him. The only thing he desired was to see Obi-Wan again, at least once. He couldn't live like this, knowing that the most important person in his life died in the hands of Dooku, knowing that it was his fault. Knowing that he could have done something to avoid it.

"That's why I am going with you."

Skywalker looked up from his glass, those news had hit him harder that Palatine's help. "Ahsoka you can't, it is too dangerous." He shook, almost dropping the glass into the tiles.

Ahsoka didn't seem surprised to see this reaction on her Master, she was beginning to understand how his mind and heart worked. "Ever since you told me about you and Obi-Wan, about what you really feel for him I can't take it off my mind." She searched for the right words before continuing, "The way you guys look at each other, it is more than anything I have ever witnessed, it is something that I am not willing to let perish, not without a fight."

Anakin smirked widely, not believing what he was hearing. However, as beautiful as it sounded, he couldn't let her adventure into Dooku's hideout. "Thank you Ahsoka, but I can't let you come alone with me, like you said, it is possible we…"

"Who said it's only you and me?" R2D2 rolled into the kitchen, a hologram emerging from his head.

"Anakin, we are waiting for your orders." Kit Fisto's signature smile took most of the space in the hologram.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "Wait, what is happening?"

She winked at Fisto and then at her Master, "I saw you leave the Council room and my heart began to shatter, Master. I waited out there, until all of the Jedi were out and then I kind of broke down in front of them."

Kit Fisto interrupted, "Oh, and she did so nicely. She was almost screaming at us, I was scared Windu would stop her."

"Anyways," she rolled her eyes, "I finished my speech and minutes later, in the Jedi Archives, Master Kit Fisto found me and we had a little conversation." Anakin's eyebrows rose, "The point is that now, some of us who are unhappy about the Council's decision, are ready to find and rescue Obi-Wan. I told them you would find a way to go by yourself if it was necessary, and we decided that we couldn't risk losing anyone else unnecessarily."

"Wait, Ahsoka, wait, what do you mean by we." There was too much happening at the same time.

"I'm talking about Master Fisto, Master Secura, Master Mundi, Master Tii and myself."

Anakin, still shocked, looked over at Kit Fisto, who was still smiling, "There were more of us who wanted to come, but some had to stay for any emergencies." The Nautolan was obviously anxious to help, like always. "Well, what are you both waiting for, we are already waiting for you outside the temple." The hologram disappeared, leaving the droid and the two Jedi alone in the room.

"I can't believe you did this?" Anakin hugged Ahsoka, tears running down his cheeks. He was finally going to see Obi-Wan.

"And don't worry, Master, I haven't told them about you know what." They pulled away, both of them ready to leave, "Now come on, let's not waste any more time, he is probably waiting for you in this very moment."

* * *

This chapter had a nice ending, so I'm guessing the next one will be a total downer.

I hope you guys keep on reading! And please comment or review or whatever, it's what's keeping me from giving up on this two lovers.

PSS: next chapter is an Obi chapter, just remember, though, where he is at the moment. That's right, hell.


	17. Chapter 17

I promised I would have something before Christmas but unfortunately my family is crazy and they decided to travel.

This chapter is supposed to be longer, but I will just upload what I have for the moment and then continue the rest on #18, which will entirely be devoted to dear Obi.

Sorry for taking so long guys, hope I'm not disappointing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"Master, somebody is requesting you." Her voice was coarse, as always. It never changed, you wouldn't be able to differentiate between her dialogues with slaves or her own Master.

The Sith stood next to his high chair, at the sound of his assassin's voice he walked over to the largest table on the room. "Who is it?"

She backed away slowly, familiarized with the routine. "It's Darth Sidious, Master." Then she walked away, leaving her Master alone in the room and shutting the door close right behind her.

The Sith sighed and pushed the hologram's button. A large mysterious figure of a human covered with a robe engulfed the room with the pure aura of darkness, the only visible part of the man's body was his pale chin and his slender lips. "Darth Tyranus," He paused and sighed, "I sense burden in you."

The apprentice stood still, "There's nothing to worry about, Master, just some troubles in the outer rim, the Republic is gaining allies."

"Your concern does not rest on the war." He was cold and direct, a trait that Dooku had always admired, yet also dreaded.

There was deep, painful silence as the clothed figure floated mid-air, clearly intending to read the apprentice's mind. Darth Sidious pulled up his mental barriers, and tried not to think about Ventress. If his Master found out, it would be the end. He kept on pushing against Sidious' forces, they were too strong for him, but he kept the barriers up, he couldn't risk any peeks into his plans.

Uninterested with the mental battle, the Dark Lord decided to focus on his original reasons for the call "Where is the prisoner?" Rough and abrasive. It had taken Count Dooku years to get used to the darkened presence, but even now he still received shudders of fret. He shook them away, if he wanted to defeat his own Master one day, he had to overcome every one of his qualms.

"Kenobi is still alive, he's on one of the cells, guarded."

"Keep him alive."

"But, Master, he is one of the best Jedi on the council. He's just one more step to get to Windu and…."

"He must be kept alive, the boy is on his way to rescue him, if everything goes as I plan, the boy will finally succumb to the Dark Side." He offered a slim smile of satisfaction. "When the boy arrives, make sure to agonize Kenobi, the boy must feel his pain, he must sense his Master's hope escape." He paused once again. "If that doesn't work, you must kill him, but only when the time is right. The boy won't be able to sustain the death of his Master."

"As you wish, my Master." Dooku reverenced.

The Dark Jedi was about to cut the connection when Sidious spoke up, this time, concern palpable on his throat. "Be careful, the power of the boy is something I had never seen before." And with that the hologram disappeared.

Ventress entered the room immediately, "Master, what did he say?"

She looked up at Dooku's face, distressed by the Dark Lord's last sentence. He had never sensed Sidious apprehensive, he had always been sure of his plans.

"Nothing of importance." He answered as he walked back to his chair. He glanced to the security screens, seeking his prisoner. The malevolent eyes watched carefully at the chains that jingled with every struggle of the injured man. Sidious was proud of the torture, and he was more than ready to take another life, another resilient Jedi soul. He grunted, and cursed his own Master in his head. "Ventress, go feed the prisoner." His attention never moving away from the one screen.

"Yes my Master." She was skeptical for his request, but she didn't falter. Her trust only lay on her Master.

The room wasn't cold, but the atmosphere sure was petrifying . Half a dozen droids stood outside the four walled cell. The entire building was marked with exceptional elegance and luxury, chosen by Dooku himself; that hall was the only place in the entire palace where light didn't shine on any corner. Rotten, the smell of dead lingering on the air, blood of all species, agony, misery.

Ever since he had been thrown into the cell he had felt all of the terror and dread still sliding down the walls, reaching up to get him. He could sense all of the pain, he heard the screaming of past victims. Terror. A pool of bones, left on a corner only to create dread to whomever was present. Obi-Wan was used to dead, there was no evading it in the middle of a war. He had tried to ignore the miserable reality, but it was all around him. Strangers fighting against each other. Yet this, _this_ was different. The people he had seen on combat, even the ones he killed, they all died fighting for something they believed in, they had a purpose and they knew the risks. But there had always been hope on their hearts. When it came to dead being a possible outcome, there had always been hope on the horizon, it's what led them on. In the room, though, hope had vanished many lives before his, and now, Obi-Wan had begun to feel it slowly drift away from his core.


	18. Chapter 18

FINALLY it is here, Obi-Wan chapter. Too bad it's a dark moment for this particular Jedi. I hope you guys don't hate me for doing this to him, but it is needed for him to be able to, well, notice something special deep within him later on and admit his love for Anakin. **  
**

Also sorry for not posting in a long time, I get distracted easily and need isolation to be able to write. Hope you hate the chapter btw.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Obi-Wan was thrown into the room unconscious and ripped from his Jedi robes. Dooku himself placed the chains on his wrists, making sure they were skin tight. His naked toes levitated inches above the blood-stained ground, seeking soil to rest on. Every single breath he took exhausted his already beaten body. It had been a day since Dooku took out his anger on him on the ship, and the deprived Jedi hadn't yet opened his eyes.

The room was meant to be cold. The freeze covered all of his body with a meager but piercing chill. The air had a smell of putrefaction, but the object of most of the wounding was the feel. Shadows, nightmares, evil snarls from the past haunted the dreaded place. Even Dooku felt it once he left the cell, and he enjoyed it, knowing that all of his most important victims had died slowly and painfully, in a mental battle against their own souls.

The worst kind of death.

The room was the perfect place to kill Palpatine once he and his apprentice defeated the Sith.

Now he sat on his chair, in front of the camera that was placed on Obi-Wan's cell. He watched closely at the body of the unconscious Jedi. Immobile and quiet. He knew. Count Dooku was sure of what was happening inside his victim's head. He grinned, waiting for the time that the Jedi would give in.

Asajj, following her Master's orders, took a plate of food and headed herself to the room where Obi-Wan agonized on his trance. She motioned the droids to let her through and she took a deep breath before walking into the room.

She felt it immediately. The darkness that persisted in the room was too strong, even for a dark being like her. She almost felt to her knees, but she wanted to prove her Master that she could handle the task. She sighed and then continued her way to the unclothed man.

The darkness had apparently placed him on a delusion; she wondered whether or not she was supposed to wake him up. For a moment she hesitated, but once the gloom began to candidly impale her, she made a move.

_They were on some kind of forest, some planet they had visited before the war had erupted. Felucia. Deep at night, stranded for some reason in the middle of the wilderness. In this planet, everything seemed to have life, even the ground. _

_They kept running, guiding themselves with the help of the dim green glow produced by the plants and tiny creatures that surrounded them. For miles they ran and ran side by side, listening to the sounds of the jungle. Animals sleeping, plants swaying with the wind. No gun shots, no space ships, no suppliant screams. Nothing. Everything was at peace._

_The two men stopped and lay on the moist ground under a giant purple mushroom. Tiny nysillin plants surrounded them as they rested under the many stars. There, again, they stayed for some time, staring only at each other's eyes._

_Then there was a sound. A deep angry growl._

_Both quickly stood and began to run away from the heated noise. They ran hand in hand, moving swiftly through the condensation of flora, not worrying much about the thing that chased them, as long as they had each other near, it was all going to be alright. _

_The noise grew closer and closer, but they were secure, next to each other nothing could harm either of them. The roars became crosser and louder, the creature was near. _

_Both humans suddenly came to a halt, a giant stone wall stood before them; they couldn't run away any more. They both turned to face the creature. A demon straight absconded from the core of the planet, teeth and claws and curved horns all massed together in a cloud of murky dust. Evil, starved, ready to feast on its pray. Giant, even bigger than the wall itself. It only shouted one thing from its hidden lungs, "Anakin!" _

_Obi-Wan, in an attempt to defend his loved one, stepped in between Anakin and the monster. "I will not let you harm him." He said, mostly to Anakin, assuring him that nothing would ever happen as long as they were together. Obi looked once at the monster and then back at Anakin. "Anakin, I love you."_

_Anakin smiled wide and grabbed Obi-Wan into a long lasting hug. Obi smiled, feeling more complete than ever before. Anakin's body was warm, a bit too warm, and then it started to sting. Obi-Wan wanted to pull away, feeling his skin starting to burn. "Anakin, Anakin what's wrong?" He backed up his head in an attempt to see his beloved's eyes, but he couldn't find them, they were gone. Taking their place were blood-stained empty holes. "Anakin! Anakin!" He kept on screaming, pleading for whatever was happening to stop. "Anakin!"_

_Suddenly the boy threw Obi-Wan into the ground with an incredible force. Obi tried to stand up to help his lover, but he couldn't move. He kept on fighting but nothing changed. "You fool!" It came out of Anakin's mouth, but it wasn't him speaking, the voice was expressed with hate and smut, incredibly low yet resonant. "Anakin is gone, he has left you."_

_The creature from before floated behind Anakin's body and began to scream out its noise. Out of Anakin's mouth came a scream, this time high and piercing, as the body became to levitate from the ground and into the cloud of darkness. Obi-Wan once again tried to stand up, but it was impossible, he was now part of the ground. He tried to look away from Anakin's body, but he couldn't, he was forced to watch as the creature engulfed the one he loved. _

_Bit by bit, Anakin's body became one with the evil creature that grew bigger and bigger with each second._

_Just before the dust consumed the last bit of him, Obi-Wan could see Anakin's mouth open again. He didn't want to watch, he desired to put his hands on his ears so he wouldn't have to hear another sound from whatever possessed him, but there was nothing he could do. "Obi-Wan," the creature laughed, "Anakin has abandoned you, forever." And the body was gone, only the monster was left, and the ground continued to swallow Obi-Wan, slowly scratching his skin off his bones. _

_The demon watched as Obi-Wan suffered, and Obi-Wan was conscious during the entire process, feeling and hearing himself being shattered, but the only thing he could see was the monster's eyes replaying the scene of Anakin's death over and over again. A green lightsaber slicing through his heart over and over again, screams emerging from Anakin, imploring for everything to stop. His blue eyes looking directly at Obi-Wan's._

_With a quick sigh, Obi began to cry._

As soon as Asajj touched his arm, Obi-Wan came back to reality.

He moaned and groaned, his body kept on reaching for oxygen to breath. He twitched and shook in the air, seeking for anything to hold on to. The Jedi's eyes quivered from side to side, confused, and his legs and arms trembled from the new found cold.

Asajj watched with horror at the scene. A tiny spark of pity emerged from her inside once she saw a tear running down Obi-Wan's cheek.

His long bronze hair covered his entire forehead and concealed some of his sight, so he had to twirl his head for a while until he caught the view of the entire room. There was a spark of white coming from the far end, and standing in front of him was someone he wasn't at all thrilled to see. It took him a long while to settle down and many glares to his feet to understand that he was chained to the ceiling, many feet above the ground.

He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was happening, wanting to forget about his nightmare yet not ready to take in reality. He was cold and he felt more alone than ever before.

Seconds kept on passing by and Asajj just stood. She began to walk away, not being able to take her round eyes away from the hurting prisoner.

"Wahet." He tried to talk, but he couldn't control his own tongue. "Wait." He swallowed multiple times, trying to gain control over his body. "Please."

Asajj stopped, not sure of her actions. It was now her petite spur of shame fighting against the foul of the aura. "What do you want?" It was the first time that Obi had heard her voice soften.

He tried to calm himself down, but something kept pulling him away into obscurity, "What's happening?" His voice trembled, weakened. He looked directly into her eyes, noticing something he had never seen on a Sith ever before. Grace. "Please."

She wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't. A war of good against evil threatened to burst out from her soul. Memories of her past invaded her, fought against the urge to succumb into the dark, telling her to escape, to leave it all behind, telling her that there were other ways to live. There was peace on her, somewhere deep inside her, waiting to be found. She brought her hands to her head, tangled and confused. "I'm sorry!" She ran off towards the door and behind her, it shut close.

The woman dropped to the ground in front of the droids, not being able to control herself. The sensations slowly began to crawl out of her, granting her freedom. _What is happening to me?_

Obi-Wan couldn't comprehend his situation. What was this place he was being held at? He was drowning, he was being consumed by fire. Why did he feel a constant urge to surrender? Surrender to what? _What's happening? What is this place?_

He had stopped moving now, he decided to be still, that way his wrists wouldn't hurt as much. But his heart, a dagger kept on slicing it.

He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, but every time he did the picture of Anakin beings tabbed by his own saber came back to haunt him. The beast, the monster, it took control of his mind every time he blinked, growling and snatching at him without piety.

The Jedi tried to keep his eyes open, fighting the urge to cry, the need to give up. Every breath he took, it worried him it would be the last one. Yet, would it be so bad? Death? Rest? An escape from that place?

Still with his eyes open, Obi emerged into his own memories, belligerently pushing against the prevailing barriers of the malevolent room. There, in the middle of chaos and mayhem he found a bright spot of hope, his reason to live, his only motivation to hold on. And he did. He held on to it with might, not daring to give it up, not daring to hand it over to the force that scratched at his drained soul.

_He would never leave me, Anakin will never leave me._

* * *

__**So, there's also some Asajj in here, I hope you guys don't mind. But ever since I watched the Clone Wars I have believed that Asajj was an innocent being that had the bad luck and ended up in the wrong hands. I believe there's still some good inside her.  
I will try and finish part II this weekend and update each week or so. I will also update Tender soon, since I have got time in my hands.**

**By the way, I have a new story for the Maximum Ride fans out there. It's called Leather, I hope you guys also read that one story.  
**

**Hope to hear from the few readers I have left, thanks for sticking to this story!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

They had taken off many hours ago, and now they travelled at light-speed across the universe on their way to rescue Obi-Wan. There had been some doubt in Anakin's mind whether or not he should've chosen between the Jedi's help or Palatine's, but he knew that there was a higher possibility for the mission to be a success if the best fighters in the galaxy were on his side, so he chose the team Ahsoka had recruited. He thought about telling Rex and Cody, but when he talked it over with Kit Fisto he realized that the place they were headed was no place for clones, it was dangerous enough for eight Jedi to embark on a mission that far into the Outer Rim, bringing clones with them would be more dead-weight than help. The mission had to be accurate and silent and most importantly, quick. If they planned to save Obi-Wan and get away all in one piece, everybody's work had to be perfect.

They had taken the fastest ship the Jedi had on their arsenal, also one of the smallest, it was barely big enough for the current passengers, but it was the best one, assuring them both a safe entrance and a quick exit from the corrupted planet of Serenno, while remaining unnoticed.

Kit Fisto and Aayla Secure were handling the ship, while Saesse Tin and Cin Drallig were making sure the navigation was calibrated, they could not loose time wondering around the stars, they had no idea how much time Obi-Wan had left at the hands of Dooku, and they didn't want to think about it much either. Shaak Tii and Ahsoka were sitting next to each other, talking about the Order and why they had voted against a Rescue mission. "Too much at risk, I actually thought about voting no myself, you see. The war is far from over at this point, and we are losing fighters of our own as we speak. Yes, the Jedi never leave their own behind, but risking the lives of many to save only one is a chance not even the warmest of hearts will take."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I believe that together we _can_ defeat the darkness that engulfs the universe, and letting one of our own to suffer only ads to that obscurity we say we want to destroy."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka's compassionate expression, as she listened to Master Tii's passionate words. He had asked Ahsoka monotonously to stay at the temple, telling her that it was the most dangerous mission they had ever adventured on, but Aayla had stepped in and offered to take care of the padawan during the entire mission. "It will be a good learning experience for her, besides, your padawan is much more stronger than you think." Secure had then stopped Anakin, taking his trembling hands on her strong ones, "She convinced all of _us_ to come with you." She smiled, "Let her be part of this she has started." And so Ahsoka now sat in front of him, nervous yet determined. He still though it was a wrong idea, but the Jedi Master had a point. And Anakin knew that Ahsoka loved Obi-Wan as well, and she eagerly wanted to be part of the rescue.

Quinlan Vos had been the last one to embark the ship. He had always been the silent and mysterious one, nobody really knew him that well, perhaps only Aayla. Anakin knew that he was one of the best Jedi, and, at the moment they needed as much help as they could get from anyone. He didn't say anything to anyone as he walked into the ship, only glanced once at Aayla and then nodded at Ahsoka. He then took a seat next to Anakin and stared at his lap the entire time. Skywalker wanted to say thanks, like he had done to everyone on board, for risking their lives to save his Master, but he held it in, not sure if Quinlan was meditating at the moment.

"We have entered the sector." Aayla was the one to announce. She raised her hand for everyone to look over as the ship began to lose speed. "We currently have no plan of rescue, so any recommendations are extremely welcome." She spoke softly, but there was worry lingering on her throat. Most of the time, she looked straight into Anakin's eyes.

"Well, we at least know that Dooku's palace is on top of a mountain," Saesse didn't take his eyes off of the screen placed in front of him, "The entire place is heavily guarded with droids, but we can easily take them down," His voice slowed down, "The problem is that we don't know where he keeps his prisoners." He looked up and over at Anakin.

"We don't even know if Dooku is keeping Obi-Wan at his palace, we just know where the ship has landed." It was Cin talking now.

Kit Fisto stood up from the pilot's seat, directing himself to everyone in the ship, "We will look in the palace first, and if we can't find him then we'll try out the surroundings. We _will_ get Obi-Wan out of that spiteful planet." He looked over at Anakin and gave a reassuring smiled, "Did he have a communicator or anything that we can track down?"

Anakin looked up at the Jedi's round green eyes, "He always carried a bracelet with him, I gave it to him not long ago,"

He could still remember that day clearly in his head. It was after a mission, a simple political disagreement on Bespin, the Cloud City. _Obi-Wan had basically cooled off the entire political tension going on at the moment, bringing the city to an easy after he spoke up to the leaders. Anakin had always admired that about him, the immense change he could cause on a multitude using only his words. On their way back to their ship they had to go through a market. It was nothing like the black market on Tatooine, this one was beautiful. Mostly micro technology. Anakin wanted to give Obi-Wan a present, to show him his great admiration, so he asked R2-D2 to distract Obi-Wan while he looked for a present. There, in a small tent, sat a young boy selling steel bracelets. Anakin approached and asked for the prices. The boy gave him the list of costs, all too expensive for him. He was about to leave when the little boy took him by the hand, "I have something unfinished, though, it's not as beautiful as the other ones, but it still works." The boy took out a strand of metal from under a small blanket, it was silver metallic thread and it had tiny white wires hanging out in all directions, "It's a locator for your pet, you see." He pushed a tiny button and turned it on, "I haven't tested it, but the transmission should be big enough to travel an entire city!" He smiled, proud of his work, "It could work as a bracelet it you want, it's small enough, I can give it to you for whatever you've got." Anakin smiled and gave the boy all of his money. On the way back to the Jedi Temple Anakin had made some changes to the device, trying to make it look as beautiful as he could, his Master deserved that and more. _

_Once they had arrived to their dorms Anakin stopped Obi-Wan's cooking for a moment. _

"_I've got something for you, Master." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but followed Anakin to his room. "It's not that attractive, but it's just a small detail, for, you know, being such a good teacher." Obi-Wan immediately asked Anakin to put it on his left wrist. They hugged that night. And Anakin couldn't stop smiling for an entire week_

"It… it works as a locator."

There was silence as Anakin fought back his tears. Ahsoka stood up and stepped in before her Master lost his control, "I remember that bracelet, and he never takes it off. He might even still have it on right now, R2!" The little robot unplugged himself from the wall and rolled over to Ahsoka, "Do you think you might find Master Kenobi's locator through his bracelet?" The tiny robot made a few noises and then rolled over to the navigation counter, he plugged himself in and began manipulating the data. R2 bipped twice to the crowd.

"He says that the signal is too dim, we must be near the range to locate the position of the source." Anakin, still fighting his feelings towards his Master, stood and walked over to the copilot's seat. "We have to get to Serenno now." He didn't have to say anything else, everyone took their seats as Kit Fisto and Anakin flew the ship into Serenno's atmosphere.

...

"Yes, my lord?"

He hadn't expected for Darth Sidious to contact so soon, something must've gone wrong. This time it wasn't a hologram, it was just his coarse voice echoing through the walls of the faintly lit room. "The boy has left earlier, and he didn't take the ship I had offered him."

"My Lord, I understand, I will strengthen my defenses…"

"You must be careful, Count, I do not know how or when he will arrive, you better hope the boy is desperate enough to embark in this mission alone."

"I will be ready, My Lord." He wasn't as worried, he had fought the boy before many times, he was no match for him, not on his property.

The older man chuckled, more with concern than amusement. "I've sensed his power, Darth Tyranus, you better be ready for that amount of power, you and I both know what desperation and hurt do to someone like him."

The call ended with a low thud.

Asajj entered the room, a disconcerting look lingering on her face. "Master, what is that room you've… the prisoner is in?"

The question brought a smile up to Dooku's dry lips. "That's one of the darkest places you will find." He stood up from his chair and called over his droids, not minding his apprentices' confusion.

"What's happening?" Asajj's concern grew with every move that her Master made.

"The boy is coming, we must get ready." He ordered the perimeter of the palace to double and he told Asajj to take some droids with her to the back of the palace and keep a look out for any type of movement. Once he had taken care of all the security precautions, he himself embarked into the little dark corner of the castle, where Obi-Wan was being held. He could feel the dark power near. He stood meters away, far enough to feed on the darkness while not being consumed by its excruciating power.

...

Obi-Wan was more than ready to give in, but he still kept on fighting against the monster's that nourished from his worn-out soul. The more he pulled away, the greater the shadows' strength magnified. His eyes were between closing permanently, but he kept on going. Struggling through the forest of rage and grieve. There was still hope, there always was, he had learned so from his very own spark of light. Anakin, the tiny flicker that Obi-Wan kept on focusing his entire soul on. "You will come… I _know_ you will Anakin."

...

"We are here," Cin took his lightsaber on his hands, "Make the landing fast or they will see us."

"Don't worry, droids are stupid." During the entire flight Quinlan had made no remark, most hadn't noticed when he had stood up from his seat. "But we must be careful of his apprentice, she's probably going to do most of his dirty work tonight." He walked over to the ship's door and closed his eyes again. "So, what's the plan?"

Shaak Tii was also getting herself ready. She took off her robe and placed it neatly on her seat. "Saesse, you and I will go to the front and make a distraction, it must be subtle and quick or we won't be much help after." She waited for Saesse to nod. "Kit and Ayala will cover Anakin and Ahsoka, they will find Obi-Wan with the help of the droid and get out of the palace as quickly as possible" She then looked over at Cin, "We will contact you once the time is ready for you to pick us up, keep your eyes open for any kind of mishap happening outside." Tii then walked over to Quinlan, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, almost whispering to his ear, "You are the keenest here, I'm going to need you to divert Dooku, and be careful."

Quinlan smirked and winked at himself, "It will be my pleasure."

"We are here." Kit Fisto opened the doors and Anakin was the first one out, followed close behind by Ahsoka and the other Jedi.

* * *

So this was like a preface to the Rescue mission. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, the best romance and heart-break and some action and much DRAMA is yet to come.

Either the end of Part Two will be divided into one really fucking long chapter or two long chapters, I hope you guys keep on reading, cause it's going to get real!

Send me messages if you want this story to keep on going even after Part Three is over, cause I have all of it planned and I'm sure I can add a Part Four and maybe even a Part Five, but I must know that you guys will stick with the story and keep on reading. Warm Wookiee hugs for all of you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay** so before you start reading this chapter I want you guys to know that I'm really thankful for those who keep on reviewing and sending feedback to me on not only this story but also **_Tender_ **as well, I really appreciate it. And because of that, those are sticking with me will get a treat soon, I will send you guys a short "piece of writing" involving Anakin and Obi-Wan on a sweet moment that I wanted to include in this story but won't make the cut because of some, well, mature content. I will have it done hopefully in a week and I will send it to you guys through e-mail, message me if you want it sent to you with your e-mail please.

Also there's a link to my really shitty map of Dooku's hideout in my profile right at the top. I though about describing it but it was just a waste of time since there's so much I have to get down for the story to kinda make sense. So maybe take a look at my horrible attempt before you begin reading. :)

Anyways, yes, here it is, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Anakin and Ahsoka, followed close behind by R2D2 and Quinlan, took the lead. They tried not to run, for they had never visited the planet before and if they made noise they had no idea what types of creatures they would encounter. Anakin wanted to make everything quicker, he didn't want to wait for the plan to work itself out. Patience had never been his forte, especially when somebody he cared for was on life-threatening danger. But he took a grip on himself, he knew that he couldn't enter the palace on his own.

His Obi-Wan. What could possibly be happening to him at that very moment. _Oh, Force, I hope he's alright._

"Master," Ahsoka slowed down for a second just to grab Anakin by the arm and calm him down, "It will be okay, don't worry, we're going to find him soon." He nodded as he fought back the urge to leave them behind and enter the massive building alone to find his beloved. He turned away from his padawan's caring eyes and continued his way towards the palace.

They had already begun to feel the sudden revolution on the force. From light to dark, good to evil, hope distorted into fear. Even their skin twitched with each step they took on the direction to Count Dooku's hideout, it was impossible to ignore the change on their aura. The plants seemed to mutate the closer they got to the palace, the leaves been thicker and scarlet, the soil turning into sand.

"We are almost there." Quinlan couldn't help to notice Ahsoka's expression. She was not weak, he knew so, but she wasn't ready for a mission like this. He tried to feel her with the force, wanting to make sure that the dark side of the force wouldn't corrupt her soul. Her barriers were up and strong, her heart pure, her mind focused on the mission and on her Master. Quinlan could see that the young Jedi was afraid though, but not exactly for herself, or for adventuring into this type of place, she was afraid _for_ her Master. Quinlan tried once again to enter her mind, trying to figure out why she would be so anxious for Anakin, but he couldn't go deeper into her thoughts without Ahsoka taking notice, so he changed his target.

For sure Anakin's mental barriers were weak at the moment, he was so concentrated on his Master that he was forgetting about himself. Quinlan knew he had to tell him, warn Anakin to concentrate on himself for the time being, that Dooku and whatever else was inside the palace could take advantage of his anxiety and easily penetrate his soul. But before warning Anakin, Quinlan had to see why Ahsoka was so preoccupied for her Master. If there was anything that could put them all in danger, he had to take care of it now.

With a soft push, he slid through Anakin's barriers and entered his thoughts.

_Obi-Wan I'm going to find you, I swear to the Force that holds our entire universe together that I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there. You will come back and be safe, I will take care of you and I won't let anything ever happen to you ever again. Obi-Wan! It was my fault, I could've taken them down to protect you, but I was too weak, my Obi-Wan. Not anymore, I am prepared for them this time, I won't let them hurt you anymore, I will protect you with my entire being. I will take you in my arms and protect you, nothing will harm you, I won't let anyone or anything cause you pain. Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan, I miss you so much, the sight of your smile, your beautiful laugh, and that beard that you refuse to shave! Oh, Force. I miss you so much. But I will get you out, I will find you myself and bring you out. I am so sorry for wasting so much time! Not anymore, no! Obi-Wan, I will find you and get you out of that spiteful place…_

That was more than enough, Quinlan finally understood.

How could he not have seen it before. He remember seeing Anakin in the halls of the Jedi Temple after his meeting with the Council. He had seen Anakin fall to his knees and burst his heart out, but, even though it was an eerie scene for a Jedi, it was normal given the circumstances. A bond between Master and Padawan was too challenging to ignore, only the greatest could fight of the urge of that bond. Some even say that the bond between a Jedi Master and their student is sometimes even greater than that of mother and child. That's why the Council prohibits it, that's why most try to fight it or, if it's too late, hide it. Quinlan had felt it himself, but this, Anakin's care for his Master , was something he hadn't seen before.

Quinlan knew, though, what it really was, he knew since the moment he saw Anakin crumble to the ground. He had felt it at the sight of the grieve, he knew what it could do, he knew how strong it was. This wasn't a typical bond between Master and Padawan, no, this was an attachment. An attachment between two powerful Jedi. That's what the Jedi Council feared the most. And Quinlan knew why, he knew what that type of affection caused. Anakin wasn't lying, about giving his all to rescue Obi-Wan, he was going to do everything to get him back, he would be capable of anything.

...

Shaak Tii and Saesse made their way effortlessly through the jungle. They weren't familiarized with the planet, but they had no time to lose, a Jedi doesn't leave another fellow Jedi behind. They both carried two sets of grenades each, the plan was simple, at least the beginning of it. They would create a distraction long enough for the others to enter the castle, and since the palace's only entrance was the front door, the distraction had to be sufficient for a safe entry.

"Cin, are you on your position?" Master Tii stopped once she arrived at her site, Saesse arrived close behind.

There were some sounds on their communicators but the answer was immediate. "I'm here." He mumbled for a while as he looked at the surroundings. "Anakin, Fisto, are you all in position?"

Both Anakin and Fisto confirmed. "Alright then, Shaak Tii, it's time. There's multiple droids on the entrance, but given the signal I believe the way will be cleared long enough for you to enter."

"Fisto," Shaak spoke now, still paying attention to every sound nearby. "Right after you hear the signal it will be your turn to act, be careful." She sighed and continued, "Anakin, you be quick, alright? We will all guard your back once we're in."

There was silence for a moment as everyone skimmed their part of the plan.

Ahsoka took her mouth to her wrist-communicator and announced, with the calmest voice she could manage, "May the force be with us."

...

Asajj was now on her guard, at the top of the palace with a couple of sniper battle droids. She was now almost completely calm, trying to forget about her close encounter with the shadows of the room. Ever since Dooku had taken her on his protection she had always wanted to be one with the dark side of the Force, she had wanted to control it and be part of it, but she had never imagined the amount of power she had for so long desired.

It was too much to handle, it was unbearable. It was everything she feared and everything she desired, combined, somehow tempting her to have more, yet harming her deep into her core. There were flashbacks and memories she had long ago hidden inside the corners of her soul, trying to forget about them. The instances of happiness, the few she bore during her life, she knew she couldn't revisit them without getting sentimental. She was strong now, she had to show power to her Master, if she ever wanted to rule by his side.

She had to let it go now, the pool of thoughts and indecisions, memories and weak sentiments, for a while at least. She couldn't be distracted now, no. Her Master had asked her to stay on guard and protect the prisoner, but from what? From who? He had seemed tense, he was somehow worried, preoccupied. What did he hide inside his head? Was he keeping something from her? No, he wouldn't do that. He trusted her, _she_ trusted him.

Ventress shook her head twice and closed her eyes. She then grabbed both of her sabers and turned their energy on. Power, yes, that's what she wanted the most, and she was going to get it.

Not far away, she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes and began to search at the surroundings. For some reason her head first sought out the air, trying to find a republic ship on flames, maybe the turrets had taken it down, but she didn't see anything. Then she turned to the ground, there she found the explosion. Not far from the palace's grounds, trees began to catch fire, the droids near the detonation were too confused to do anything, so their only shot uselessly at the fire.

"Ugh, Mistress, we have a problem." The droids called for her help on the ground. Her stare immediately traveled to the explosion, but the droids there were okay, they were just baffled by the noise and the ardor.

"What's going on? Just put out the fire!" She tried to localize any movement near the fire, the Jedi were to fault, of course they were, but why couldn't she see anything.

"Uhm, Mistress! We need help down here."

"What are you talking about, inadequate steel, just stay put and vigilant."

"But, miss, the Jedi are he…"

"What are you babbling about? Where are you?"

"Uh, miss…" One of the sniper motioned to the ground, just at the door of the palace, "The Jedi are here."

Ventress looked down, and there she found them. Three Jedi fighting off the droids at the entrance. "You, both, stay here and warn me if there's any movement on the surroundings. I will handle the Jedi. They are up for a treat."

...

"Do you see her?" Aayla and Kit were still on the bushes, waiting for the second explosion.

"She's on the roof, should we…"

"No," Aayla took the gun from Kit's hands and aimed at the top of the palace herself, "We must wait for the signal."

Just seconds after, the second explosion echoed. Through the binoculars they saw Asajj hesitate again, her eyes wondering off into the detonation, clearly trying to find the source. "Now."

The Jedi fired the rocket launcher, a massive bullet directing itself to the roof. In a matter of seconds everything came into chaos. The sniper droids were shattered, and there was heavy damage on the top of the palace. The droids on the ground, trying to both fight off the Jedi at the front door and put out the fires caused by the grenades, all turned their attention to the building. "Can you see her?"

Kit Fisto sought the roof for a sign of the assassin, but he found no movement except for the flickering of a robot's hand. "She's not there."

Through their communicators they heard Shaak's triumphant voice, "Let's move in, but remember, we don't know what's inside, so everyone be careful, nobody is running off on their own."

Kit and Aayla jumped out from their place and joined Anakin, Ahsoka and Quinlan at the palace's front.

There were many battle droids, both B1s and B2s, all on heavy fire towards the Jedi. Ahsoka was steady, directing her back towards the palace's walls, protecting R2D2 from incoming fire. Anakin fought on his own on an fuming rampage to destroy the droids that got on his way. Quinlan moved with grace, swinging his green saber at the droids with confidence, redirecting the incoming fire away from him and the other Jedi. Kit Fist and Aayla mostly reflected the fire of the droids back at them, moving together towards the front of the palace.

Moments later they were joined by Shaak Tii and Saesse Tin, "Master Drallig, how does it look from up there?"

"More droids are coming from the yard, they have given up on the fire and are headed your way."

"Get the droid working on the doors." Shaak spoke to the padawan, who had begun working with the droid long before.

"R2 is almost done overwriting the data, but he says there's droids waiting inside."

Saesse left the fight for a while and walked over to R2D2 and Ahsoka. "I have some grenades left, open up the door and then throw these in, it will buy us some time." He handed the padawan his bag of grenades, and then went back to the battle droids.

"Come on R2, do it." Anakin was now by her side, his breathing coarse and frantic. He took a grenade and Ahsoka mirrored, and just as the doors to the palace opened, they threw them in.

Most of the droids that waited for them were destroyed immediately, but some stood strong. This time they were encountered by droidekas. Their shields were up and running, about a half a dozen of them firing unmercifully at the intruders. All of the Jedi, except for Quinlan, who kept his eyes on the incoming droids, turned their attention to the heavy armed machines.

Shaak's used the force to push one of the droids against the wall, destroying its shields, and then she flung her saber at its guns, letting it crumble to the ground. Kit and Aayla teamed up and took down one of the droids while Anakin and Ahsoka did the same. Saesse used a grenade and threw at a pair of droidekas, destroying them instantly. R2D2, since most of the battle droids thought innocuous, rolled his way behind one of the droids and turned its shields off, he then continued on to the second and third droidekas. Soon after the Jedi had taken all of them out.

"Fisto, you and Aayla follow Anakin, go find Obi-Wan. Me and Saesse will stay here and take care of the droids outside, if anything arrives we'll be the first to know." The tall Jedi Master smiled to Ahsoka and then to Anakin, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Ahsoka ran into one of the halls, followed by Fisto and Secura. "R2, try to locate the signal of Obi-Wan's bracelet." Anakin tried to focus his head on the mission, he had to keep all of his senses open if he wanted to find his Obi-Wan. He had done well so far, taking control of his rage with the droids, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself if he saw either Asajj or Dooku. The ones who had taken his beloved away. He tried to calm himself down and he breathed deeply, letting R2 guide them through the palace's scarlet halls.

...

Quinlan, noticing that Shaak and Saesse were able to hold strong against the arriving droids, knew that it was time for him to go. He nodded at Tii and left on his own into the palace. He encountered many droids on his way, but he took them out quietly. The halls were dark, just like their feel, painted crimson with very few lights illuminating his way. But soon enough, following both his instinct and the source of the droids, he found it.

The control room. Monitors hung from all of the walls, showing cameras both in and outside of the palace. He could sense a dark force near, but Quinlan did not fear the Sith. He looked at every one of the screens, trying to find anything that would be of use.

On one of the smaller monitors he found the roof, but Ventress wasn't there. After looking at most of the screens, patiently searching for Obi-Wan, he decided to wait. Just as he turned towards one of the monitors, he heard footsteps behind him.

He ducked to the right just as a red ray of light struck down the ground inches from him. He quickly got on his feet and took out his saber. "Ventress."

The evil woman giggled mostly at the air. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The Jedi didn't answer, instead he swung his lightsaber at Ventress, who blocked it with ease. He then pulled away and force pushed her against one of the walls. "You might be good with your lightsaber, but your connection with the force is weak." He held on to the assassin with the help of the force. "Now, tell me, where is Kenobi?"

He noticed her eyes turn to one of the screens, one that he had decided to ignore before, a small square on the left side of the room. Her stare then came back to meet his own as she angrily hurled one of her sabers at him. Quinlan dodged just in time, but the assassin had jumped from her place and ran away from the room just before he could stand.

He hesitated whether or not to follow her, but decided that he couldn't leave before shutting off the building's defenses down. On their way out from the planet, the turrets from the palace would surely fire and they wouldn't have a chance to escape.

He looked for the controls to the turrets, and once he found them he struck them down with his lightsaber. Once he did so, he looked for Ventress again on the many screens of the fort. She was running desperately towards the west side of the building, she would soon meet up with Anakin and Ahsoka.

He brought his lips to his communicator and spoke, "This is Quinlan, I found Ventress."

Aayla was the first one to answer, "Is she not on the roof?"

"She's making her way towards you, be careful though, she seemed irritated."

"What did you expect from her?"

He chuckled and made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to step out, the little screen Asajj had used to distract him caught his attention.

"Obi-Wan." It came out like a whisper, like a call of sorrow to the Force, a plea. There he hung by chains, on a dark dusty room. He was nude and sweaty. "Obi-Wan." Quinlan couldn't help bringing his hand to his mouth, "What have they done to you?" The man shook helplessly, involuntarily trembling and blinking, fighting to stay awake. His feet, begged for the touch of the ground, his hands twitched and he couldn't help to groan and sob at his own piercing hurt.

Quinlan and Obi-Wan had been long time friends, they had learned together as padawans at the Jedi Temple and they had gone on missions together. Quinlan had known that Obi-Wan was strong, he knew that whatever was happening to him he would fight to stay alive, but he couldn't have ever imagined anyone to be so resilient. It was too evident that he was burning inside, he could somehow feel his colleague's agonizing ache through the screen. Whatever was happening to Obi-Wan, they had to be fast and rescue him immediately. Force knows how much time he had left.

* * *

I will upload the next part of the mission hopefully very very soon, before school begins to act like a bitch.

Really quick, I wanted to add Quinlan as kind of a secondary character from now on, since I find him to be bad-ass and hot as hell. He will play a 'kinda' big part of the story from this point on, like Ahsoka, now that he knows Anakin's secret.

Part two will have two more chapters that will consist on the actual Rescue and Anakin's and Obi-Wan's hotness. Then Part Three will continue on with many many MANY moment you guys are going to enjoy. Thank you all for sticking with my shit.


	21. Chapter 21

I am extremely sorry! It has been months since I last updated this story, and there are no excuses!

I am truly thankful to those of you who keep on reading this story, and I hope this at least gives you hope that the story will continue, I just need time to fix my thoughts and actually write.

Anyways, here's Chapter 21, finally, I hope you enjoy it. I will post, hopefully soon, the last chapter of Part II. I am thinking about making a Part III with much more romance and less "physical" struggle. However, like Part I had it's conflict and Part II had it's own big mess, Part III will have a much less hurtful yet equally problematic conflict, including a lot of romance and angst... I hope you all stick with me through this ride.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Master, do you even know where we are headed?" They were jogging on a long hallway that seemed to go straight ahead for a long distance; Anakin led the way, something inside his heart was telling him that they were on the right track. _He's close_. Ahsoka and R2D2 followed, Kit Fisto and Aayla weren't far behind. Anakin kept on accelerating his pace, his eyes and mind concentrated only on the end of the hallway, which was now slowly beginning to descend.

Kit Fisto had tried to be patient with Anakin's take on the mission, so far he hadn't gone on a mad rampage like he had predicted, but if Fisto wanted to keep it that way, someone had to calm Anakin down, "Anakin, you must concentrate…"

"That's what I am doing; I think I know where he is." He kept his eyes in front of him, letting his force barriers drop so he could sense every tingle of force around him. He knew he could somehow hear him, _Obi-Wan_. He could hear Obi-Wan screaming through the force, there was agony and despair. And he wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Anakin, listen…."

"I know where he is!" There was no hesitation on his voice.

Kit Fisto understood Anakin's attitude, but he wasn't going to let anyone die in this mission, not for one of a knight's mistakes. "You heard Master Vos, Dooku's assassin is headed our way, we must keep alert, Anakin, listen to me," He grabbed Anakin by the arm and turned him. He expected Anakin to react violently, he thought he would see anger on the young one's eyes, but all he saw was grief. Kit Fisto understood now, he knew what it was all about. "We'll find him Anakin," He smiled reassuringly, "We will find him, but we must be careful, we don't know what we are up against." The five had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Everyone looking at Anakin's wet eyes.

There was a low thud in the distance and the Jedi looked at each other for a while, slowly trying to read one another. The sound kept on vibrating in their ears, slowly heading their way. They all knew, they all had the same look on their face. It was Aayla who decided to announce the visitor's arrival, "Ventress."

Her laugh erupted from the ceiling. There were two more thuds and the tiles above the rescue party dropped. The Jedi immediately dodged most of the crumble and the droid flew away, screaming like he always did when stressed. However, out from the opening on the ceiling dropped a grenade. All Jedi tried to run away from the blast but the grenade detonated the moment it came in touch with the ground.

The Jedi all flew with the impact and dropped hard on their backs. Secura had crashed into one of the walls with the force of the explosion, injuring her right arm and loosing grip on her saber. Anakin was the first one back on his feet, his eyes planted on the ceiling, waiting for the assassin to show herself, determined to be the one to strike her down. With an incredible speed, the dark apprentice dropped from the hole and landed swiftly on her feet, throwing a grenade at Anakin. Fisto, with the help of the Force, grabbed hold of the bomb and flung it farther into the hall. Everyone was on their feet now, even Aayla, who was trying to balance herself after the harsh impact she had taken. Four Jedi surrounded the apprentice.

"Well this shall be fun." She didn't hesitate for a second. She flung one of her saber towards Aayla but Fisto quickly covered her from the hit. With her other arm she sliced the air in front of Anakin, who quickly moved out of the way and deflected her saber away. She kept on repeating her moves, slicing through the air, sometimes attacking the Jedi and sometimes protecting herself. Asajj had never battled so many Jedi at the same time, but the rage was beginning to build inside of her. She had to prove to her Master that she could do anything.

On a moment of distraction, Ahsoka hurled her lightsaber into the assassin's leg, slicing slightly at her skin. The dark lady flinched but kept her ground. Her angered eyes fixated on the youngest Jedi. "You little…" She took both her sabers and jumped into the air and into Ahsoka, ready to slice open through her skull, but Anakin, with the force, threw her into the wall, enjoying as the dark woman's eyes shone with pain.

She stood up quickly and called out for help from her droids through the communicator on her wrist. Then she hurled towards Fisto and Aayla. "Anakin, go!" Aayla seemed to have recovered instantly from the grenade's explosion, being able to ignore the physical pain that shot through her body, and was now working with both of her arms with her usual perfect poise. She looked back for a second to the other two Jedi and the droid, "We can handle her." She sliced at one Asajj's arms, burning some of her skin, making the assassin drop one of her curved sabers. "Go!"

Ahsoka looked at her Master, waiting for his reaction. They knew they couldn't leave them, but they seemed to be able to handle the dark woman. Besides, they still needed to find Obi-Wan and Dooku hadn't appeared yet into the picture.

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka and nodded. They both turned and continued down the hallway. There were many openings on the sides, leading to more maces of halls, but Anakin seemed to be focused only on continuing through the same path. She wanted to ask him how he could know if they were headed the right way, but she decided not to distract him, after all, she trusted her Master.

...

Both Jedi Masters, Shaak Tii and Seasse, were still fighting stylishly on the entrance, constantly checking to see if any droids were to arrive from the inside of the castle. They had complete control over the droids that kept rushing their way.

Cin knew he couldn't move from his appointed spot even though he wanted to join the others on the battleground, he had to be ready with the ship the moment it was needed and he was the eyes from the outside. Instead, he kept quiet, only making sounds when announcing through his communicators.

Inside the fortress Quinlan rushed through the many halls, having only the Force and his memory from the cameras at the control room as guides. Once in a while he would encounter groups of droids, and just as quickly as they began to call for backup, he finished them all. Then, he heard two sets of explosions to his right.

He ran as fast as he could and only slowed down at the sound of the assassin's evil laugh. He was only feet away from the scene, one level above them, right at the spot where Asajj had detonated the first explosion, but he didn't want to swarm into the mass of sabers that kept on moving around through the air in such small space. Instead he kept to himself, waiting, and ready if any help was needed from his fellow group. Once the Jedi got a hold upon Ventress and Anakin and Ahsoka continued on their search for Obi-Wan, he knew it was his cue to advance as well. If Anakin was running this desperately through a maze, so sure of himself, then surely he had a hold of something. He kept their same pace, listening closely to their footsteps right under him. He only stopped once they had all reached the end of the hall.

...

"Master?" Ahsoka stared blankly at the wall that stood in front of them, not looking at Anakin when she asked the question, "What do we do now?"

Anakin knew he had to keep on going, he could sense Obi-Wan even closer than before. He felt his lament, almost as if he could hear him scream.

He dropped to the ground, landing on his knees, a tear running down his cheek. Obi-Wan was near, but why couldn't he find his Master! Desperation had gotten a hold of him.

Ahsoka fell next to him and embraced him for a moment. Then, finding it to be her last effort, she stood up and raised her voice. "Anakin," at this, the Jedi knight looked up, his padawan had never talked to him by his name, at least not with that tone, "You have to get up, Obi-Wan is waiting for you to find him." She tried to soften her voice, "We _must_ find him."

Anakin looked up to his padawan and then to the white and blue droid, then, he closed his eyes. He let his walls crumble without hesitation, knowing that it was extremely dangerous, but if there was any way for Obi-Wan's presence to be detected, this was it. Anakin crossed his legs and breathed out and in, very slowly, calming his heart beat and emptying his mind.

_The first thing he felt was an intense push of darkness, one that he fought instantly, impeding the strange force from distracting him. Once he got it out of the way, he concentrated on every scent of Force signature, intending to find the one that he had been familiarized with for so long. He could feel Fisto and Aayla far behind him, next to the blur of madness that was Ventress, he could also feel Vos right above them on a different level of the castle, all of his senses open and ready, but he couldn't feel anyone else in the hall. So he exhaled calmly and pushed through the wall that stood in front of him… The first thing he felt was anxiety, like something couldn't let him breathe, but he fought through the sensation and concentrated on the Force ether. He tried to relax until he was able to feel what had been hiding behind the wall._

_There he saw him, not Obi-Wan, but Dooku. His outline was tangible, but Anakin couldn't read any of his being, the evil man's walls were up and strong. And then, just like a soft yet fuming breeze, he felt _him_. Obi-Wan. It wasn't him exactly, but he could see an aura of blur whispering Kenobi's name that sped around and around helplessly through another room, a room full of… a room full of Dark Force that pushed Anakin out of his trance._

He opened his eyes only to find Ahsoka fighting droids feet away from him. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened and what was hidden behind the wall. "Ahsoka!" He then pointed at the wall with his left hand, "He's in there!"

Just as he spoke, Quinlan dropped from the roof and landed on top of a droid, slicing its head to the ground. Anakin, now aware of his senses, joined Ahsoka and Quinlan bringing down the few droids that were present. In no time, they had finished the job.

After a second of silence, Vos asked, "What do you mean, Anakin?" Quinlan was puzzled about Anakin's discovery but he had certainly felt darkness moving close to them, he had felt it for a long time now. "Across the wall?"

Anakin only nodded as he tried to pierce the wall with his saber. The energy splashed many glimmers of light but it only dug into the wall for some inches. "We have to cross this thing!"

He stepped back hurriedly, desperate and tired of waiting, and Vos had barely enough time to pull Ahsoka away before Anakin pushed into the wall with the help of the Force with extreme power. They could hear the wall move, slowly, but it was working, inch by inch, with each struggle that Anakin managed, the wall began to subside. It was causing him pain, his muscles twitched and his entire body began to tense like Ahsoka had ever seen before, she could see it as he continued to push into the 'wall'.

Something told Quinlan that he had to stop Anakin. That amount of Force power was extremely dangerous, he could literally see the Force strangling in the air between Anakin and the wall. As Yoda always reminded them, the line between darkness and light is extremely thin. If he let Anakin continue… but they needed to get to Obi-Wan. He had seen him on the screen not too long ago, unbearable pain flashing through his eyes. So he let the Jedi knight work, and after some seconds of a very overwrought atmosphere with the Force sliding everywhere around them, the 'wall' had finally fallen down to the other side.

They could now see how the corridor continued on down after a set of stairs. The golden from the walls now turned into a dry lead without shine. Whoever and whatever was hiding underneath had the imminent sense of sorrow.

Anakin could now feel everything. He knew that Dooku was near, but, most importantly, he could now read Obi's Force signature screaming out for aid.

Behind them, more droids kept on coming.

Ahsoka turned around to face them first and Quinlan followed right behind, R2-D2 stood away from the shooting, and Anakin, he couldn't take his eyes away from the dark corridor that would lead him straight to his Master. It was as if the entire world behind him had vanished as he walked down the steps.

Both Quinlan and Ahsoka were concentrated on ending with the many droids that kept on marching their way, but it wasn't long before Ahsoka noticed her Master's absence. "Master? Master!" She kept on deflecting fire but she couldn't concentrate, "Anakin!"

Quinlan noticed her turmoil and dragged Ahsoka out and away from the droid's fire. "Master Vos, we have to find Anakin, we don't know what's down there, he's too distracted, he might…"

"Calm down, Ahsoka," He looked at the newly found staircase and tried to sense what was hidden before them. Pure misery.

"Master? What… what's wrong? Is Anakin…" Quinlan took her by her shoulders and looked closely at her eyes.

"Ahsoka, you stay here, alright? I'm going to follow him, it will be alright." He sighed and observed as the droids kept on marching their way. He couldn't take Ahsoka with him, it was too dangerous, too much darkness kept on lingering by. "Call for backup, alright, tell them that we have found him. You try to hold the droids back, alright." He glared quickly at the staircase of stone. "But please, no matter what, do not go in there, understood?"

Ahsoka only nodded, scared to ask what the Jedi had sensed. They both stood up, and just as Ahsoka stepped into the line of fire to continue fighting, Quinlan stepped into the darkness.

...

Shaak Tii used her communicator to ask if they had found anything yet. The only one to answer was Fisto, "Ventress is here…"

Shaak waited for any more information but the silence only caused her more preoccupation. "Quinlan, Quinlan are you there?" The Jedi Master couldn't hear any response. "Has anybody…"

"We found him." Was the first thing Ahsoka said through her wrist band, "But, they… Master Skywalker and Master Vos found Obi-Wan, they… I need backup, please, anyone, there's too many droids…"

Fisto was the one to answer, "We're on our way Ahsoka, hold on tight."

Fisto had barely deflected one of Ventress's hits as he looked at Secura, reassuring her that he could handle the assassin. It took a bit too long for Asajj to get a hold on what was happening. Just as she was about to hurl after Secura, Fisto had force pushed her against the wall. "Ventress, I thought that you wanted to fight." He smiled just as he flung his saber towards her.

It only took seconds for Aayla to find Ahsoka in the middle of a droid charge in the same hallway, struggling to battle against the many droids in such a crowded space. Together they took down most of the droids, Ahsoka's left knee bruised with a battle-droids aim. Once they could move freely in the space, Secure asked, "Where did they go? Where's Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka only glanced at the opening in the wall as she sliced a droid by its middle.

It immediately hit Master Secura as well, the realization that whatever was lurking past those steps was malevolent and wicked, it only took a second for her heart to feel the rush of darkness trying to pierce through her soul. She looked at Ahsoka, only to be reassured that she hadn't been the only one who had felt the rush.

...

Quinlan Vos walked slowly and paciently, unsure of every step that he took on the cold silver stone. He tried to keep up his senses, as always, but there was too much noise trying to crowd his brain, piercing through his concentration. The Force barriers that he had kept up for so long were beginning to crumble as he followed Anakin's Force signature. It didn't take him long to finally find the Jedi knight.

But what he found wasn't at all what he had expected.

Dooku was standing feet away from Anakin, who was somehow still standing, bolts of dark force escaping the Sith's finger-tips and landing on the knight's body.

Quinlan was about to step in to help Anakin when he witnessed something that seemed impossible, for he only knew of two Jedi who were capable of such ability.

Anakin, enraged and distressed, extended his arms and he began to accumulate the lightning into a Force sphere. It didn't take much for Dooku to notice what was happening. Equally surprised by Anakin's power, the Sith stopped the electricity from rushing out of his palm, and he sighed, astonished, just as Anakin send all the power accumulated on his hands back towards the him.

Quinlan couldn't do much but fall on his back with bewilderment as he saw the darkness that covered Anakin's eyes. Too much emotion accumulated into one body, too much turmoil. And then, Anakin turned, his eyes focused only on one thing. He walked towards the steel door and slid it open. Quinlan could feel as the Dark Force escaped from the room, engulfing the aura with a putrid smell and a dense breeze, but Anakin, the only thing Anakin noticed as he glared into the room was his Mater, Obi-Wan, hanging naked from the ground with chains on his wrists. His entire body was sweating and shaking uncontrollably, his eye lids about to close.

Quinlan observed as the darkness immediately escaped from Anakin's eyes and he listened as the knight screamed out from the core of his heart, like a breath he had held on to for way too long, "Obi-Wan, I'm here!"


End file.
